Yugioh: Archaic's Virtue
by Civil Kenears
Summary: I have a simple hobby, playing and collecting cards. Problem is, I stopped for a very long time. I return and time has really left me in the dust. But all is not lost. Time is but a lesson, and I'm always a quick study. But instead of a simple lesson, I got a full life changing lesson. The way I see it, there will be plenty of 'work' for a man with 'my talents'. OP Self-insert Fic.
1. Return of a Duelist

**I must say everyone, it really has been a while since I've touch writing fictions. The reason why I have not write for so long is in the fiction itself.**

 **I don't think I will continue writing my other fictions due to my long inactiveness and unavailability. However, I will try my best to try writing them, if I feel like it.**

 **Also, what to expect in this fiction:**

Overpowered Self-Insert OC

Always First Person View, unless certain conditions are met like unconsciousness.

A lot of rants and inner monologue.

Changes to some events.

Certain card effects will follow its Anime Effect and not real effects.

Cards that are available in the anime and not in real life.

Anime Logics and Physics

 **As always, please enjoy yourself.**

* * *

How long has it been since I have touched my favourite hobby. Was it two years? Or was it three years? But regardless, I must admit it really has been a very long time. For the first time in many years, Yu-Gi-Oh has caught my attention again.

With that long forgotten memory returning to my mind, I thought to myself loudly, " _GAD-DAMNIT! WHY DID I STOP PLAYING YU-GI-OH!_ "

It took me only one trip to the card store to remember.

I was eyeing the cards like a predator on a prey as I have always done in the past. There were a vast variety of cards on displays, all of which were super to ultimate rares alongside one or two holographic rares. My face was glued to the glass barrier that stopped me from reaching the cards. " _Glass display, my mortal enemy!"_ was the thought that came to mind. The glass display was one of the many enemies I had in the card store, but the biggest enemy of them all, one so big and great that the mere mention of its name causes me to tremble…

Price.

 _Art thou a cruel b-!_

Fortune has always been my greatest flaw. I just spend my money needlessly and before I manage to control the damages, it was gone before I knew it. But regardless, I'm a grown up now, on top of that, a working adult. In these past years, I have been studying numerous courses, failing some, dropping out of them and then outright left the course. At that point in life, I was not very serious. But I managed eventually in another course and that is teaching, English, to Second Language Speakers. Suffice to say, it's hell on Earth. But that's a story for another time.

In any case, I found my stable footing in life now and I've recently return to card games only because of one of my student's obsession. Looking at him was like looking at a mirror-

"OI! FACE OFF THE DISPLAY CASE! I JUST WIPED THAT!" the sound of the employee in the card store abruptly broke me out of my chain of thoughts.

"AH! Sorry," I apologized. The guy working there had been an old contact and go to guy if I want to get certain cards. As I apologized, I stepped up to the counter and asked him of current events. I have missed out Yu-Gi-Oh for who knows how long, so I had to get in touch with the current metas to even stand a chance.

From my questioning, I've learned that there is now a new form of summoning called Pendulum Summon. In a nutshell, it allows the player to summon a bunch of monsters in one turn, and on top of that, it is not against the rule, Yugioh Abridged reference. In any case, with the new found knowledge stored, I have decided to get my hands on some of the new cards. Three new structured decks HERO's Strike and Synchron Extreme. Next, I picked up a few single cards that were on display.

Ah, the thrill of getting new cards, and let's not forget the smell of them. I got my new cards and is enthusiastic of my new purchases.

A few hours spent at the shop later, I returned home to improve my new decks. I have always love the Stardust archetypes and the Hero archetypes because they were used by my two favourite protagonist of the series, Yusei Fudo and Yuki Judai. I can't really say much about Yugi Mutou and Yuma Tsukomo. First of all, while Yugi may be a great person, I have very less experience in the season because I was a kid and don't use the internet like how many use them nowadays and while the anime was aired, the episodes were in Bahasa Melayu, or Malay. I understand the language well enough but it still lacked the charms of a subbed anime. Next, my first impression of Yuma is outright hate. His attitude kind of ruined his image so it didn't struck me long enough to pursue the series. He may have improved over time, but the damage is done anyways. I think I'll return to the series soon enough… after watching the new Arc-V series.

So, now that I'm home, I booted my computer and begin searching for the Arc-V series while working on my deck. Usually, I would be changing into my home apparel before doing anything else, but I'm just too hyped right now to even care about the norms.

However, as the site was loading, I felt a sudden snap at the back of my mind. There was a sudden screech. I turned around my room to find its source. It started out softly and it becomes unbearably loud overtime. The screech was very loud, almost as if it came from point blank, except there had been nothing around that caused this. I at first thought that my computer was malfunctioning, due to it being the only possible device closest to me at the moment but that wasn't the case. But more importantly, the more I struggled, the louder it gets… and the next thing I know, I can only see blurry wire lines that were underneath my table and a few rectangular objects falling in front of me.

…

…

Something smells…

I nose picked up something… it smells nice… like baked bread… no, this is the smell of wafers… breakfast?

My eyes opened and was greeted by an unknown scenery. Blinding sun lights were piercing through the curtains next to me. This is odd, because the last time I checked, my bed had always been opposite of the window, moreover the sun does not shine directly into my room due to the neighbouring apartment. I tiled my head before turning around to meet the scene. Suffice to say, this isn't my room. I got out of bed and bee lined to the door. The moment the door was opened, I got a full blast of the delicious scent called breakfast.

…

…

"HEY!"

Was I in a trance again? Because I got the feeling that someone have been calling me over and over again, only to get no response. I turned to face the source of the hail, of which I was unprepared for.

The person is a young teenager, estimated to be around 15, with crimson eyes. His hair is best described as trademark Yugioh anime protagonist hair because he had average length dual-coloured crimson hair underneath a mop of green hair. They all stuck out in downwards spikes all over. In a way, this reminded me of Judai, but unlike Judai, he had a green _ahoge_ shooting upwards.

As I examined him, I soon realized that he is the protagonist of the current series.

"Ah…"

"Who are you?" he spoke in Japanese. Normally, this may be a problem to people who does not speak Japanese, but I had taken Japanese course and have learnt enough to understand them. Even though I have dropped out of the course, I had learnt enough to understand basic speeches.

"Sorry, I am Kyou Yuuki (叶又輝), please to meet you," I introduced my Japanese name with a bow as according to Japanese polite norms. In the Eastern culture, we our family names comes before our names, so if I were to speak my name in the Western countries, it would be Yuuki Kyou. Also, I'm not copying Yuki Judai's (遊城十代) name.

The teenager was a bit taken aback by the sudden show of politeness, as most Japanese would be, he too introduced himself, not that he needs to anyway, "A-Ah, I'm Sakaki Yuya (榊 遊矢)." With introductions out of the way, he continued to press his case, "May I know why are you in my house?"

"Your house? Is that where I am?" I repeated them aloud.

It seems like I woke up to the Yugioh Arc-V universe, on top of that, at the protagonist's house. This is just great… now I felt like some cliched fanfifction where the main character from reality wakes up in an alternative universe… even the traveling process seemed cliched enough. Loud screeching, then headache, blackout, and then wake up in a bed that isn't theirs. But… then again, at least it doesn't involve me dying or having an accident. On anoher note, had I been younger, I would welcome the fact that I'm in an anime world now, but being a full grown up and a member of society now, I find that this is a disturbing once-in-a-lifetime experience. What about my parents? What is my condition in that reality? Etcetera. Mentally, I sighed at the chain of thoughts, but overall, I will be patient until then.

"Are you listening?" Oh, opps, I was supposed to be in a conversation with the protagonist right now, so let's leave the inner monologues when I'm alone now.

"I apologize, there has been a lot of things happening to me, and I need time process all the events happening so far." I lied smoothly. Oh my, this really brought out my mischievious side. "So, where was I again?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes and sighed, "You are in my house, and I wonder how did you get in."

"I can explain that," a new voice entered the conversation. It was feminine, mature and had a slight maternity tone to it. The owner of the voice was, beautiful. She was tall and had a slender build. The woman had long blond hair tied in a ponytail that sections out as spikes. Her front bangs were orangy gold and were parted to the right. She had on aqua long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Morever, as if I need more details to describe her beauty, she have silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace.

Definitely waifu material. Now I wish to who she is.

"Please to meet you, I'm Sakaki Yoko, Yuya's mother." That stop my train of thoughts because, now I wish I don't want to know who she is.

" _GAD-DANGIT! ANIME! MAKE UP YOUR DANG MINDS!_ " I thought to myself as I suppress the urge to yell the words loudly to the skies. Oh well, there goes my fantasies. In any case, I reply, "Please to meet you, Sakaki-san." Oh yeah, she did mentioned that she can explain how am I here now, did she. "Um, you mentioned that you can explain how I got here."

"Indeed, come down and join us for breakfast, I will explain them while we eat." She gestured me to the diving table downstairs. Normally I would refuse the offer, but… the strong delicious scent of pancakes is undeniably making me hungry. My stomach yielded.

Breakfast was amazing. The pancakes were heavenly, I really envy the protagonist now. A beautiful mother and a great cook that makes delicious meals for him everyday. Whoever it is that marry this woman had to be the luckiest guy in the entire world, period. So, we have our conversations during breakfast.

According to her, she found me collapsed on the street while she was on her way home from shopping.

"So, you brought me back to your home after that," I concluded and she nodded, confirming all my theories. "Which reminds me, were there anything else with me at that time."

"Of course, they are in the same room you were in."

"I see…" I can check them later, but for now, "I appreciate your help and hospitality, so I will leave as soon as I gather my things," my Japanese is not as fluent.

"Nonsense, you can stay as long as you can." Ms. Sakaki said maternally.

"WHA-! Mom!" Yuya gasped, which reminded me of his existence.

"Yuya, we should be helping those who need our help," she reminded her son, "After all, for all we know, he may need help after being robbed and all." She paused and turned to me, which causes me to silently gulp, "you were robbed, were you?"

I weighed my options, but before giving my answer, I commented logically, "Um, would you mind if I check on my belongings?"

"Oh, right. Sure go ahead."

I excused myself and climbed the stairs to my accommodated room.

Now that I am no longer blinded by confusion and fear, I could inspect the room better. The room is as big as any regular apartment rooms. There were a bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a cupboard occupying the room, along with a vacant space at the centre. Something on the desk caught my attention.

Upon closer inspection, the object turned out to be an I-Pad like object. Like the I-Pad, it has a screen and the body was white with purple trim. There seem to be a narrow opening on one of the wider surface of the device.

The reflective screen showed a man in his twenties. He had on a pair of square framed glasses. Behind those lenses were black eyes. The man also had short messy black hair, possibly due to sleep. I tilted the I-Pad lower to see his rather average height and average build wearing a green collared t-shirt and brown trousers.

At least I retain my appearance.

After inspecting myself, I begin tinkering with the I-Pad. From here on, I am a tech genius because I can understand how to operate a device provided if I tinker around with them. I may not own an I-Pad, but I can get how the thing function soon enough. Well, I can explore with this thing later because of a time constraint decision I must make.

First of all, as far as it goes, I do not have any belongings with me, well not that I know of. I was abruptly whisked away by some unknown force, so I would not know of any belongings that may be transported with me. Or is this simply all a dream? Well… one hard and painful slap to the face confirms that it is not a dream. Ouch. And that was in English by the way. In any case, to sum things up, I have nothing else with me other than this I-Pad, so I am not robbed. Two options came to my mind at that moment:

Tell the truth, and I will… or may be out of their lives and venture on my own adventures… or

Lie to them, and have an adventure with the protagonist…

I weighed my options and soon found out that the latter is the optimal choice. First of all, like Sakaki-san said, I WAS robbed, robbed from my reality and into this one. I am in trouble as well because I don't have any money to support myself. Besides, I do not even have my own Identification Items to prove that I'm a local of this reality. Moreover, the level of my understanding of the language is only 'enough for a traveller'. So, to make a long story short, I am an accidental illegal immigrant of this reality.

I sighed and proceeded with my next course of action, deception.

"Well, Sakaki-san, you were right, I was robbed." I deceived with a dejected tone.

"I thought so, you should stay with us for the time being," she continued her offer, I pressed on my deception to make it more believable.

"I, uh, I don't mean to intrud-"

"But mom! You can't simply invite anyone to stay with us, what if he is a thief?" Ah yes, I forgot that Yuya is still with us… again. This can be my trump card.

"Well, Sakaki-kun is right, I may be a thief for all we know."

"Yuuki," for some reasons just speaking my name alone without any honorifics sounded intimidating, especially when it was spoken by my elders, "Correct me if I'm wrong, you were robbed, weren't you?" I nodded, "You are a foreigner," another nod, "You don't have any money on you." Nod. "You are homeless, right?" I nodded again, which is basically the nail I needed for the coffin. "Then, you are free to stay with us for as long as you want."

"…If you insist, alright." I bowed my head, "I will be in your care then, Sakaki-san."

All according to plan.

"You're welcomed."

The boy sighed begrudgingly, but accepted nonetheless.

"Yuya, don't you have class today?"

What happens next is basically what any anime character does when they are about to be late for school. He gobbled down his wafers, grabbed his bag, and sprinted out of the house.

I guess, from here onwards, a new story begins for me. I am now accepted into the family, but for how long I will never know. I take pride in my lying capabilities and my play on words to bend lies into truth, however I am not proud of what I'm doing right now. Had I been honest and tell them my circumstances, they would have accepted me regardless if it was crazy or unbelievable. In my experience as a teacher, I grow to understand my students' behaviours from observations alone. So, when I see Mrs. Yoko offering me free accommodations, I see nothing but selfless kindness behind those eyes and tone.

" _I'm sorry for deceiving you, Mrs. Yoko_." I silently mumbled to her, which obviously fall onto deft ears.

As soon as Yuya left, Mrs. Yoko became a completely different person, "So, what were you doing before come here? How old are you? Do you have any allergies? What is your favourite food?" And so, the ceaseless barrage of questions continues… to my dismay.


	2. The First of Many

Now that I have settled down, I supposed it is time I begin exploring the ins and outs of this reality. My first point of action is navigating the area and marking territories. After getting the gist of the area, I then spend some time with my newly acquired I-Pad.

I supposed it shouldn't be called an I-Pad, but a D-Pad, yes let's call it a D-Pad from now on. Ahem. I start inspecting the D-Pad after picking a seat by a river bank.

The D-Pad had to be one of the best gizmos I've ever laid my hands on. This thing sort of reminded me of the Omni-tool from Mass Effect. I did not play the game but I know of the device rather well. Like the Omni-tool, if it is attached to my left arm, it comes with a vast variety of apps and functions and one of them being a mobile phone. Anime science. While all of them are great, two of the apps stood out the most.

Like in any other Yu-Gi-Oh series, this D-Pad just so happens to be this series' version of Duel Disk. Upon activation, a holographic white panel formed in front of the Pad, like a monster slot. The white hologram is ethereal, but when my hands touched the black surface, it was surprisingly solid. Next, the pad extended to make it look more like a Duel Disk. A deck slot and an extra deck slot, which is currently empty. With that information out of the way, I deactivated the function and proceed to the other notable function.

The next function is a deck building app. Wait… Deck building? I checked the app, and to my surprise, I recognized every single cards that are on screen. All of them, yes, all of my cards from MY reality are present, ranging from my first card, Mirror Wall, to the Synchro Strike Structured Deck cards that I've recently bought. So it is both an Omni-tool and Pip-Boy combined? Dayum! The Pip-Boy is from the Fallout game, which serves as an inventory system. Basically it can store whatever objects, regardless of size and amount into some magical pocket dimension and can pull that object out any time you want.

On top of that, I even found my limited collection of Number archetype monsters in the list. The Numbers monsters were the draw that hooked me into the Zexal series for the time due to the 'OP Effect' (Overpowered Effect) that were portrayed in the anime. Basically, in the anime, Number monsters can only be destroyed in battle by another Number monster. However, I am very disappointed when the officially released Number monsters did not have the effect. I checked the card descriptions. Needless to say, what happens next is a mixture of two emotions, shock and lamentation. Shock because the OP ability IS ON THE CARD! Oh I can see heads rolling already with these cards… but at the same time lamentation because I had not pursue the other cards.

So with all these new discoveries completed, I decided to spend hours constructing my new decks with the heavenly-oh-so-handy-device-that-is-the-greatest-invention-of-all-times. Ahem, excuse me.

…

…

I don't know how many hours have passed since I began arranging my deck. I am at my thirty fifth deck right now. Normally this would have been a waste of my time because during times like these, I would be preparing my next lesson plans to carry out for my next class. But as things stand right now, I have all the time of my life. Like a grand vacation, I can finally catch up with my hobby now. Time and energy well 'spent'.

As I rearrange my deck, I heard someone hailing for me. I turn and I'm not surprised to find the green and red haired protagonist of the series calling me out.

"Sakaki-kun," I replied and as I approached him, I noticed a pink head next to him. The pink head is a girl whom I estimate to be around Yuya's age. She has blue eyes and dark pink mid back length hair tied in pigtails, clipped by blue spherical hair clips. Two lighter pink bangs fall to the side of her face. So this must be the female lead of the series. We already a high school teenager (Mazaki Anzu), a snow queen (Tenjouin Asuka), a psychic (Izayoi Aki), and a green loli that's only there for moral support (Kotori 'What's her name again') and now a pink loli. Hopefully, this one is more likeable and more standout than the previous one.

"Yuya, is this the person you're talking about?" said the pink head. At the mention of this, my eyes dangerously narrowed with mischief.

"Oh, talking about me behind my back now Sakaki-kun?" I began, "On top of that, to your girlfriend I see."

"G-Girlfriend?" they both gasped.

"Huh, you're not?"

"Of course not!" they denied together, but with different expressions. Yuya's face was still natural while the girl's face had slight tints of red.

"Hm… the fact that you two deny at the same time and the fact that denial is the first step of a growing relation speaks otherwise," I stated, obviously teasing them and trying to get the dual coloured hair boy in trouble. My statement again brought out different reactions from the two, Yuya remains unchanged but the pinkette's face is close to matching into her hair colour.

"There's no way I would be with a crude _strong_ girl like her!" Hook, line, sinker.

The girl snapped. Like any anime logics, she pulled out a rather large paper fan out of nowhere and slapped Yuya's cheek HARD. I must admit, I actually winced at the echoing SLAP, but that was quickly forgotten as I marvel my handiwork in amusement. She then walked into a building, flustered and angry while mumbling curses at the downed protagonist… without any trace of the paper fan. Anime logics.

I lifted the protagonist up by the collar and asked, "You still alive there, Sakaki-kun?"

Moments later, he recovered.

"Sorry you had to see that, she's Hiiragi Yuzu, a childhood friend of mine."

"I see," I looked at the building she entered. "This place is…"

Honestly, the building looks very weird. It has the words "You Show Duel School" On a portion of the building that resembles a tennis court along with what look like an aquarium walkway tube, a yellow curve pillar that reminds me of a roller coaster rail, and a few more questionable structure design that I'm having difficulty trying to describe.

"You Show Duel School…" I repeated. Judging from the name of the place, this must be a school meant for duelling. Or a tuition centre for duelling. Sometimes, I just wish that there is a school on duelling in reality, I would enrol at once and would definitely score a CGPA 4 scholarship.

"This is the duel school we attend, Yuzu's father own the place."

I ran my left hand to my chin and gave the building another look over and decided to compliment it, "Looks more like a fun house than a school, must be great to learn while playing."

"I know right. You have a deck do you?" that came out of nowhere. Oh wait, he must have seen the D-Pad that is still attached to my left wrist.

"Yes, I do," Several decks in fact, well not that he needs to know, "How about a duel?" I suggested, feeling a bit nostalgic and excited. "I'll show you the greatest Entertainment Duel!"

"You're on!" he sure is enthusiastic. I followed him into the building. The interior is larger than the exterior. I met the pinkette again along with a… fiery elderly man. Everything about that man speaks of fire. His hair is brown and orange, wears an orange jumpsuit with red trim and a blue t with a fire design. One look is enough to convince people that he is some kind of hot-blooded coach if the whistle and sports themed attire is anything to go by. This man is Hiiragi Shuzo, Yuzu's father.

Before we can get acquainted, Yuya requested for an… _Action Field?_ before he yanked me into a tennis court like area. Well it is an open area if the fence like area is half closed because the ceiling is literally a fence, meaning that when it rains water WILL enter the building, also the floor is covered in concrete, meaning water WILL stagnate here. HOW IS THIS AREA NOT FLOODED? Does it even rain here? I don't care anymore.

"Are you ready?" Yuya's voice again snapped me out of my inner rants. Right, concentrate. This is the first time I would duel while standing, and see card monsters come to life, IN PERSON! "I hope I can entertain you!"

"You do that then," I replied with a smile.

Yuya then waved to a viewing deck behind him. "ACTION FIELD ON!" Was what I heard and then, the next thing I know, the area lit up after a beeping sound. It slowly crept up the walls and then the ceiling. "FIELD SPELL! JUNKYARD! ACTIVATE!" The light faded and it reveals a junkyard field. The area is littered to the brim with junks. I can even see a mountain full of junk in a distance.

"Action field… Interesting." I complimented as I examine the area. To my surprise, the junks are indeed real. Oh and let's not forget that there is an invisible wall around the area. So, in away, this reminded me of Riding Duel, where the Fveld Spell: Speed World is constantly activated. There must be some mechanics for this duel. If that's the case, then I suppose I will have to hit the studies after this.

"Hey, sensei, could you at least pick a better field than a trash bin?" Yuya complained.

The microphone echoed, "Uh well if you-"

"No need, I'm fine with the setting." I interrupted them, "Yes, this setting is fine for me, in fact, I even have a deck that suits the theme of this duel." Yuya sighed before facing me. "Now then-"

"Hold on!" Yuya halted me. "Before you start an Action Duel, you have to recite a chant."

A chant you say… ah whatever, Anime Rules, I have already stopped caring, "Would you mind recite the chant on my behalf as well?"

"Not at all. Here goes!" He started posing…

 _Duelists locked in battle!_

 _Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!_

 _They storm through this field!_

 _Behold!_

 _This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!_

 _ACTION…_

"Now say it with me Yuuki-san!" he motioned for me and I complied.

" **DUEL**!"

Yuuki 4000, 5 cards

Yuya 4000, 5 cards

"Why don't you go first, Yuuki-san!" Yuya offered, it is one offer that I could not refuse.

"Fine by me." I pulled out five cards and stop at that as I remember one of the new rules to the current Yu-Gi-Oh card game. Now, the person who goes first does not conduct their draw phase. I reveal the cards that I draw and immediately, my eyes narrowed with distraught.

The first four cards that I drew were, **Limiter Remover, Playful Possum, Dark Hole** , and **Meklord Grannel**.

My first hand is basically a one-turn-kill hand. What should I do, should I show off my true power this soon?

"What's wrong? Bad hand?" my opponent asked in concern.

Bad hand? No, far from it. I'm duelling for fun right now, and not to win. Besides, Yuya did offer an entertainment, so I say, let him. I did the one thing that blew my instant victory, by using my fifth card.

"I activate **Card Destruction**. We both discard our hand and draw the same amount we discarded." Yuya looked reluctant but discarded nonetheless. He discarded his hand and drew 5 new cards while I drew 4. As I reveal my new hand, I find the new cards more in favour for my opponent. I revel my new hand in relief and conduct my turn. "I set a monster and set a card. Turn End."

"Alright, here I go. My turn. Draw." As he draws, I notice a rainbow effect following the path he pulled his card. "I summon **Performapal Whip Snake** (Level 4/Earth/Reptile/Effect/ **1700** /900) and attack your face down!" As soon as a purple snake with a bow tie and top hat appear, it immediately glided to my face down monster.

The face down monster flipped, revealing a soldier in black holding a gun (Level 2/Dark/Warrior/Effect/800/ **800** ). The soldier was destroyed.

"I set two cards and end my turn. It's your turn now!" he declared as two face down cards are placed on the field.

"Delightfully, my turn, Draw." I pulled my next card and revealed it. **Junk Synchron** , ah one of my favourites. But before that I pick another, "I activate the spell **The Warrior Returning Alive**. This card allows me to bring back one Warrior Type monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand." A card ejected from the graveyard slot, "I add **Doppelwarrior** to my hand and now, a little something that match the theme of the field. I summon the tuner monster called **Junk Synchron** (Level 3/Dark/Warrior/Tuner/ **1300** /500)" An orange mechanical like warrior appeared.

"Tuner Monster? You are a Synchro user?" my opponent gasped. It's almost as if Synchro Summoning is a rare occasion.

"Sort of," I replied briefly and vaguely with a slight chuckle, "Now then, before we continue, let's look at the playing field a little shall we. In order to perform a synchro summon, we need two ingredients to the mix and that is a tuner and a non-tuner monster." I could hear my opponent's gulp in anticipation on what I was about to say next. "But the problem here you see, I only have one tuner monster, so normally, I cannot perform a synchro summon."

I gave a dramatic pause before continuing.

"However, when Junk Synchron is normal summoned, I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard."

"Uh oh. But wait, you just added the only card that is not a tuner to your hands."

"True, true, but have you forgotten about my previous hand?" I reminded him with a devious grin.

"Previous hand… wait Card Destruction!" Yuya remembered his first hand it seems, "Then, during that previous hand-"

"Correct, I happen to have one Level 2 monster at that time. So by Junk Synchron's effect, when he is summoned to the field successfully, I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode. The effects of the monster special summoned by this effect are negated. Return, **Playful Possum** (Level 2/Earth/Beast/800/ **600** )." A possum with brown fur appeared to the field. "I'm not finished yet, from my hands I activate the effect of **Doppelwarrior**! See when a monster is successfully summoned to the field via the graveyard, I can special summon this card from my hands. Report to the field, Doppelwarrior (Level 2/Dark/Warrior/ **800** /800)." The very familiar black suited warrior with a gun dashed into the field through a blue portal.

"And with this, I tune Level 2 Doppelwarrior with Level 3 Junk Synchron! (Level 3 + Level 2 = Level 5)" From here on out, I felt compelled to mimic Yusei's chants, in memory of my favourite Yugioh protagonist. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Show yourself, **Junk Warrior** (Level 5/Dark/Warrior/ **2300** /1300)!" A purple armored mechanical warrior with white scarf, red eyes, and a huge right knuckle appeared.

"A-Amazing." Yuya was flabbergasted at the sight of the warrior.

"Wait till you see what's next, Junk Warrior's effect activates, when this card is synchro summoned, this monster gains attack points equals to the total attack points of all Level 2 or lower monsters I currently control." I continued before the effect resolves, "Also, I have one more effect in play."

"There's more?"

"When Doppelwarrior is sent to the graveyard as a synchro material, I can special summon 2 " **Doppel Token** (Level 1/Dark/Warrior/ **400** /400) in attack position." With that said, two smaller soldiers appear on my field. "Oh and guess what, they are both level 1, that means…"

"Junk Warrior's attack points are increased further!" Yuya gasped as my warrior grew stronger (2300+800+400+400 = **3900** ). At the sight of my warrior's stats, my opponent decided to… run? Really? Run? Now that's insultng. "Junk Warrior, attack Whip Snake! Scrap Fist!"

My warrior boosted his jet pack and flew after the viper that is folloeing his master's escape. However, when the attack is about to make contact, I noticed that my opponent is reaching out for a card in one of the pile of junks. What does this means? The attack connects and an explosion followed by a smoke screen came into play. I waited for the smoke to pass and as soon as it did, I am met with a rather unexpected result.

Yuuki – 4000 1 card

Yuya – 2900 (4000 – 1100) 3 cards

Was there some kind of glitch? Because as far as I know, Whip Snake's attack points are 1700, so if 3900 points of damge is dealt minus 1700, this means my opponent should be taking 2200 points of damage, not half of that amount. On top of that, he still have two face downs on his field, so what gives. Hang on, earlier, before Whip Snake was destroyed, he did reach out for a card… was that card the cause of this?

" **Action Magic: Junk Armor**! Once per turn, I halve the battle damage I take." That explains it. It seems like action magic is similar to a quick spell card, but unlike a quick spell, they can activate them any time without being set. This… is a troublesome mechanic. Not only duels become more unpredictable, they also become more troublesome. It's pure luck if I want to get the card effect I want. It seems like, action duel is… getting very troublesome… yet it is also interesting.

"Action Magic huh," I muttered, "how fascinating. But I still have two more attacks. Doppel Tokens… sick em." And sick my opponents they did, for a total of 800 points.

Yuuki – 4000 1 card

Yuya – 2100 (2900-400-400) 3 cards.

"I rest my turn now." I declared before paasing the turn to my opponent.

"Alright, my turn!" He drew his card and seemed very delighted when he reveals it. Then out of nowhere, he boomed with his hands raised, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" and continued enthusiastically, "My dear fans, sorry to keep you waiting! I now present to you what only Sakaki Yuya can do, Sakiki Yuya's Entertainment Dueling!"

How intriguing. I crossed my arms and observe his next move.

"I, using the Scale One **Stargazer Magician** , and the Scale Eight **Timegazer Magician** , set the Pendulum Scale (1~8)!" He raised the two cards before setting them at the edge of his monster zone. The word 'PENDULUM' appeared on his monster zone in rainbow flavour.

The scene dimmed as ethereal blue lights cover the area behind Yuya. A magician in white garbs and another in black garbs each appear in a pillar of light, followed by the number 1 underneath the white one and the number 8 under the black one.

Oh yes, the new summoning method, Pendulum summon, I get the gist of the summoning method as well as its mechanics.

"Scale 1 to 8…" I repeated, "So this means you can simultaneously special summon monsters from level 2 to 7 from your hands."

"That's right and not only from my hands but also from my extra deck." From hands and extra deck you say… I narrowed my eyes and start thinking the possibilities on how can it be possible. My opponent continued, "Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" A portal opens and two lights descended to the field, " **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (Level 7/Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **2500** /2000)! **Performapal Fire Mufflerlion** (Level 3/Fire/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ **800** /800)!" Two monsters appear to the field, the first being a red heterochromic land dragon and the other is a lion with fire as its mane.

I'm just so tempted to make the Yugioh Abridge reference now, but I supress the urge and allow my opponent to continue.

Yuya jumped onto… the dragon's back while holding its horns for support. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Dragon, attack Doppel Token!" The dragon charges forward and fires a black and red beam, destroying the mini soldier.

Yuuki – 1900 (4000 – 2100) 1 card

Yuya – 2100 0 card

"Next, Performapal Fire Mufflerlion's effect activates, once per turn, if a pendulum monster I control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that monster gains 200 attack points and can make a second attack! I add Odd-Eye's attack points ( **2700** ) and attack your second Doppel Token!"

The dragon targeted my second mini soldier for an attack. However, "Trap Card activate, " **Defense Draw** , during damage calculation, the damage I receive becomes 0." The soldier instantly shield itself from the incoming attack but regardless, it is still destroyed, "I also draw 1 card."

"I'm not finished," Yuya declared, surprising me, "I activate my trap card, **One Two Jump**! During the battle phase, if one of my monster destroyed 2 or more monsters by battle this battle phase, I can target that monster. With this, I target Odd-Eyes. After that, target 1 of my opponent's monster, that monster's attack points are halved. I target your **Junk Warrior** ( **3900/2 = 1950** )!"

Well I'm in trouble now am I?

"After that, Odd-Eyes can attack that monster! Go, Odd-Eyes Dragon. Spiraling Strike Burst!" The dragon fired his third shot, Junk Warrior move in front of me to defend me from the attack. I stood my ground and immediately regretted doing that. While Junk Warrior was able to block the impact of the attack, the remainder of the attack reached me dead on my chest. I felt the shockwave from the attack. It felt very real, albeit light.

Yuuki – 1150 (1900 – 750) 2 cards

Yuya – 2100 0 card

"That's not all, when Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon destroys a Level 5 monster by battle, you take twice the damage."

Yuuki – 400 (1150 – 750) 2 cards

Yuya – 2100 0 card

"Mufflerlion's attack points and Playful Possum's defence points are the same, so it will not change anything. And with this, Turn End. My monster's attack points return to normal." My opponent declared as he performed a bow, similar to how a performer does as the curtain closes.

I scoff away the damage I received and continue my turn, "Draw." I reveal it **Junk Collector** and then look at the two cards in my hand **Junk Servant** and **Junk Servant**. Ah, a rare face, but perfect. Then, I look into my Extra deck to reveal 2 viable option in this condition. **Number 39 Utopia** and **Heroic Champion-Excalibur**. If I use Excalibur, I can attack Mufferlion and earn myself a possible victory, assuming if that trap card is anything to go by. I eyed the face down card on Yuya's field. Then again, I don't want to draw attention to myself by having a Number monster. Hm… I'm really trouble now… Oh wait. I can do this. I proceeded my antics.

"I release Playful Possum to Advance Summon **Junk Collector** (Level 5/Light/Warrior/Effect/1000/ **2200** )." A rather mechanical doll like man in a ragged overcoat appear. "Next, When I control a "Junk" monster, I can special summon this card from my hand, come forth, **Junk Servant** (Level 4/Earth/Warrior/Effect/ **1500** /1000)!" A reddish armoured warrior appeared. "I have another one for the record." I use the last card in my hand, which is my second Junk Servant.

"Amazing, but they still don't have enough power against my Odd-Eyes!" Yuya reminded me.

"I know, but haven't you notice what I have on the field?"

"What you have on the field?" He surveyed my field for a moment before noticing two same monsters with the same level. "No way! Can it be-"

"Yes, it be!" Now if I remember correctly, the summoning chant for an Xyz summon should be a little something like this, "I overlay my two Level 4 Junk Servant! With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network for an Xyz Summon! Prepare yourself, the Emperor of Hopes, **Utopia** (Rank 4/Light/Warrior/ **2500** /2000)!" The two monsters turned into beams of light and enter a starry portal. The portal then emits a blinding light and a construct of white and gold appear. The construct transformed into a platinum and gold armoured warrior holding a blade in one hand.

Utopia's full name is **Number 39, Utopia**.Yes, I miss out his full name, and I did it on purpose. Not that my opponent needs to know everything anyways, besides, I don't want to catch too much attention right now. The Number archetype is the main plot in the Zexal series. According to the series, any normal Joe who possess a Number monster will become evil, or something like that. The last thing I need is people pursuing the Numbers. I pushed the thought out of my mind and continued.

"U-Unbelievable! You can Synchro Summon and Xyz Summon as well," Yuya was again flabbergasted at the turn of events. "It's just like Akaba Reiji."

Akaba Reiji? Is this another main character of the series? Yuya's counterpart. I decided to file this information for later.

"With Utopia on the field, now, Utopia attack Mufferlion!" The warrior dashed forward to attack the lion. As this was in process, I happen to caught a glimpse of something shiny in a pile of junks to my right. I turn, remembering that this is an Action Duel. Right when the attack connects, I pick the card up and reveal it. **Energy Mate**. Increase Life Points by 500. Ah useful, let's keep this for now.

As I turn, I am greeted with my opponent on the ground twitching. I look at the area around him and noticed an Action card next to him. I look at my D-Pad Screen to inspect the card and I nearly double over laughing, it was a Trap Action Card called **Action Trap: Junk Card** , which does absolutely nothing. I laughed loudly and insultingly.

Yuuki – 400 1 card

Yuya – 400 (2100-1700) 0 card

The boy got up and whined about the unexpected card while I laughed at his misfortune. He really did entertain me as promised.

But more importantly, I would have won this duel on the third turn anyways. On the first turn, I can summon Playful Possum, activate Dark Hole to destroy my monster. Then when a monster is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon Meklord Grannel from my hand. While Grannel is present, its attack points is equals to half of my life points, which means Grannel's attack point will be 2000 at that point. On top of that, on my next draw, I would get Junk Synchron… on top of that Meklord Grannel is a Level 1 monster, moreover, with Limiter Remover, Junk Warrior's attack points will be… 6300.

I recovered from my laughter and my chain of thoughts and return to the game.

"In any case, I activate my trap card! **Performapal Revival**! When a monster I control leaves the field, I can special summon 1 Performapal monster from my hand or graveyard! I special summon **Performapal Pendulum Wizard** (Level 4/Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **1500** /800)!" A magician holding a round object appeared. "Next, when Performapal Pendulum Wizard is special summoned, I can target up to 2 cards I control, destroy them and add the destroyed amount Performapal monsters with different names from my deck to my hands. I destroy Performapal Pendulum Wizard and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Well that is reckless but makes no difference to me anyways. Because since this is the anime realm, Number 39 Utopia retains its Number effect, which prevents it from being destroyed in battle other than Number monsters. Basically, I can lie and say Utopia cannot be destroyed in battle and none the wiser.

"I add **Performapal Trump Witch** and **Performapal Elephammer**." Yuya showed me the cards and add them to his hand.

"Acceptable, with that I conclude my turn."

"Here goes! My turn, Draw!" he pulled his next card, and possibly the last card of the duel. Double rainbows formed from the trail he pulled his card. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Ah another performance, "Do you know what time is it?"

Out of the corner, I heard someone said, "What time is it?" I turn and could see four kids, three boys and one girl, repeated the question.

"It's time for a curtain call!" Yuya answered as he gestured. "First, let's give way for Performapal Springoose from my graveyard." Oh yes, his first hand. "When he's in the graveyard, I can banish this card from my graveyard and then target 2 cards I control, those cards are returned to my hand." He then raised his hands to the magicians in the pillars of light. "I select Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician." The lights disappeared, "With my Pendulum Zone clear, I, using the Scale 4 **Performapal Trump Witch** , and the Scale Eight **Timegazer Magician** , set the Pendulum Scale (4~8)!" Similar to before, he raised the two cards before setting them at the edge of his monster zone. The word 'PENDULUM' appeared on his monster zone in rainbow flavour.

Like before, the scene dimmed and ethereal blue lights fill the field. A tiny witch with brush like pigtails appear on the left pillar, followed by the number 4. A similar condition occur for the magician in black robes and the number 8 forms under him.

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" A portal opens and three lights descended to the field, " **Performapal Elephammer** (Level 6/Earth/Beast/Effect/ **2600** /1800), **Stargazer Magician** (Level 5/Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **1200** /2400), and also **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (Level 7/Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **2500** /2000)!" Three monsters appeared, two of which I'm familiar while the other one is a blue elephant with a hammer as its trunk. But it begs the question.

"Wait… didn't you say you can Pendulum Summon from your hand and Extra Deck monsters in between the scale? How is it possible for you to bring out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that was destroyed?" I asked legibly.

"That is because, when Pendulum Monsters that are already on the field are sent to the graveyard, they are sent to the Extra Deck instead." Yuya explained to me. This make sense now, and placed my earlier question to rest. Pendulum monsters goes to the extra deck instead of going to the graveyard, as long if they are already on the field first. I motioned for the go ahead. "With that explained, let's continue with the show! First, I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using monsters on my field as Fusion Materials!"

"Fusion Summoning with a monster effect?" I gasped. This is very new to me.

"I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Performapal Elephammer, Fusion Summon!" the dragon and elephant combined. "Appear, **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (Level 8/Earth/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **3000** /2000)!" A dragon bonelike appendage roared loudly, which reminded me so much of the Crimson Dragon's roar.

"Next, I activate Stargazer Magician's effect! Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster I control leaves the field, I can special summon that monster! Return! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" the magician spins his staff and the familiar heterochromic dragon returns.

I activate the spell **Big Return**! I target 1 card I control and its 'once pert turn' effects can be activated once more this turn! I select Performapal Trump Witch and activates her effect to perform another fusion summon."

Another one? I narrowed my eyes and look around the junkyard for an Action Card… while slowly taking my time, after all, I don't really feel like winning.

"I select Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician to Fusion Summon **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (Level 8/Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **3000** /2000)." The new dragon now has large gold rings around its back and had blue armoured appendage on some parts of its body. "And with this, it's time to for the grand finale! Battle! Beast-Eyes, attack Utopia!" Yuya declared as he pointed at my gold warrior.

I gave up the search and sighed, I may not want to win, but that does not mean that I won't put up a fight, "I activate Junk Collector's effect, during any player's turn, I can remove this card from play and activate 1 trap card effect from my graveyard!"

"WHAT?" he gasped.

"I remove Junk Collector from play to activate Defence Draw. I do not take battle damage for this battle and draw 1 card!" The attack connected and with it I drew my card. As a smokescreen covered my area, I took a brief time to reveal the new card I drew.

…

 **Honest**.

So… it seems like regardless of my actions, I am forced to win this game. Normally, this draw would be considered an epic win. However, now I'm conflicted with the new turn of events. I looked at my deck. If this is reality, I would just shrug it off as some stroke of luck. But… this isn't my reality anymore. I realized it earlier today, but this draw is the final nail to the coffin. You want me to win this do you? Very well, I'll do as you please.

With the train of thought over, the smokescreen parted revealing a perfectly untouched Utopia on the field and my last leg Life Points.

Yuuki – 400 2 cards

Yuya – 400 1 card

"What! How is your Utopia not destroyed?" Yuya gasped.

Time to drop the bombshell then, "That's because, Utopia cannot be destroyed by battle." Unless it involves another Number monster, but he doesn't need to know that. "And I don't need an overlay unit to activate this effect."

"But, you still take battle damage regardless anyway, am I right?" he brushed his nose as he snidely replied.

I chuckled and nodded.

"In that case, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack! Rune-Eyes' effect allows him to attack multiple time depending on the level of the spellcaster monster used as a fusion material for its fusion summoning. Stargazer Magician's Level is 5, this means Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack up to-"

"3 TIMES!" I can hear the sound of kids cheering at a corner.

So he can attack 3 times I see. That means Utopia's effect won't stop him. But then again, it's not like I want to show him my full hand on the go. So, instead of a full hand, I guess I can give him a bit of a spoiler.

"Now, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Utopia!" Yuya hopped onto the dragon's back and it ran towards Utopia while readying its breath attack. The dragon fired.

"Well played, Sakaki-kun, well played indeed." I gave him an applause, "However, I have one more trick up my sleeves. From my hand, I activate the effect of **Honest**!" The breath attack connected to Utopia. However, as it does, the attack dissipated as a man with bright feathered wings took to the field.

"W-WHAT?" Yuya gasped. "What is the meaning of this?"

"During either player's Damage Step, I can activate the effect of Honest," I reveal the card from my hand to my opponent, "You see Sakaki-kun, when a Light monster I control battles, I can send this card from my hand to the graveyard, that monster gains attack points equal to the attack points of the opponent's monster it is battling until the end of the turn!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yuya roared in complete shock, "T-THEN… UTOPIA'S ATTACK POINST IS…"

"Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points is 3000, this means Utopia gains 3000 attack points ( **5500** )," I stated confidently with a victorious grin, "Now, retaliate Utopia, Utopia Blade Slash!" I declared as Utopia readied himself. He took the air after a boost from Honest and lunged at my opponent. This duel is over.

" **ACTION MAGIC**! ACTIVATE!"

What? I return my attention to the field. How can I forget the most essential portion of this duel! Did Yuya picked the card up while he was riding Rune-Eyes?

" **Junk Collapse**!" Out of a sudden a large scrap metal fall in front of Utopia, stopping him, "I can negate an attack and then end the Battle Phase! After that, I can deal to my opponent 200 points of damage for each normal spell or trap card with 'Junk' in its name. I have Action Magic: Junk Armor and Action Trap: Junk Card in my graveyard, this means I can deal 400 points of damage to you!"

Ah, my mind froze at this point, he stopped my attack and in addition to that, managed to decrease my life points as well. My mind was too frozen to register what happens next, there were loud rumbling sounds around me and before I knew it, I could feel myself hauled away from my position. The next thing I realize, I find myself in the arms of Utopia and was being carried to safety. I stared blankly at my monster as I was being saved. I was too dazed to notice anything else other than my saviour and the turn of events.

Yuuki – 0 1 card

Yuya – WIN 0 card

When the victory screen is shown and when my monster place me out of harm's way, only then I notice my predicament, I still have an Action Magic that I haven't played yet. Action Magic: Energy Mate recover 500 Life Points, so I should have one more chance against Sakaki-kun.

…

Oh well, I guess it's no use crying over spilt milk now. This duel is my lost, one which I accidentally lost. Moreover, my thoughts were proven right as I reveal my next draw: **Double-Up Chance**. I can use Utopia's monster effect to negate his own attack and then activate this card, enabling him to attack a second time but with twice its attack points. I give you this win, Sakaki Yuya.

I could hear kids cheering for our protagonist. True enough, 4 kids entered the duel area. One boy have green hair, the other boys both have blue hair except one is darker than the other, and lastly is a girl have red hair.

"Everyone, when did you get here?" Yuya asked.

"We got here around the time before this ossan is about to perform a Synchro Summon!" replied the red head girl.

"It was amazing!" said the dark blue haired boy.

"I was _shibireru~_ throughout the duel!" the green haired boy added, which somehow felt like a running gag. And what does _Shibireru_ means.

"It was an amazing duel! Synchro and Xyz! It's SO COOL!" The other blue head cheered enthusiastically. This boy is… faking it. In my time as a teacher, I've become a very good judge of character, and this boy is definitely hiding something. I take in his appearance more in detail.

The boy is short and had light teal hair tied up and spiked out like a pineapple. He wears a blue jacket with some yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt. He also wore a pair of light gray cargo shorts over long socks and brown shoes. He is also holding a lollipop.

"Um, is something wrong?" he asked uncomfortably which broke me out of my chain of thoughts. Well then, time to play the fool.

I walk up to him, threw my arms around him and rubbed my face on his. "Nya… _kawaii~_ (Cute)!" I swooned as I raised the tone of my voice

"Eh?" Yuya and the boy blurted unintelligently.

Um… not that I mind but… can you get off of me?" the boy tried to pry me off.

"Mya… five… more minutes," As much as I don't want to do this, I have to make this more believable. That is until I receive a slap to the head, thanks to a certain paper fan, which resulted a rather out of place "OUCH" in full English. And by that I literally blurted OUCH in full English.

That actually HURT! I doubled over while painfully grasping the lump that grew out of my head. No, I mean it, it really hurts! Paper is not supposed to be this strong! Oh wait, this is anime physics we're talking about.

"Seriously, no matter how cute Sora may be, that doesn't mean you can jump on him!" I've been scolded by someone who is possibly 10 years younger than I am. That's it… my pride and reputation as a full grown is done for. With all that said and done,

I recovered and was soon introduced to every in the building. But more importantly, I paid more attention to the light blue haired boy. His name is Shiunin Sora, an 'overseas' student that joined the school out of interest for Yuya's unique summoning method. I immediately took notice of the word called overseas… it could mean many things.

I decided to file that information for later references.

I then recap the people of You Show Dueling School, the owner of the place goes by Hiragi Shuzo, father of the pinkette who turned paper into a leathal weapon, Hiragi Yuzu. The terrific trio goes by Ayukawa Ayu for the red, Haranda Futoshi for green, and Yamashiro Tatsuya for bule.

"Say," Sora got my attention again, "Can you perform Fusion Summon as well?" he asked.

Oh you have no idea, in fact I can use my opponent's monster to fusion summon, Super Polymerization.

"Yes," I confirmed his question. He seemed sceptic at the notion.

"Amazing!" he swooned like any enthusiastic kids his age, "You are just like Akaba Reiji!"

Akaba Reiji… there's that name again. I decided to inquire about him, "Akaba Reiji?"

The atmosphere turned heavy. "He is very strong," Yuya admitted, "At first we thought he was a Fusion user, but he can also use Synchro and Xyz… and even Pendulum." As he mentioned Pendulum, I noticed him clenching his fist.

"So… Am I to assume that Pendulum Summoning WAS originally unique to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was, and now… now…"

"I get it from here on, he defeated you did he?" I assumed.

"He would, had the duel went on."

"It would be expected I supposed," said one Shuzo Hiragi whom I forgot was present, "See, he is the youngest Duelist in history to be certified to Duel in the professional circuit, at the age of 15. Not only that, he's the CEO of Leo Corporation."

Oh, a CEO? He is like Kaiba then. Hopefully he is not as arrogant as that rich guy.

"I see," I replied, "Well in any case," I cut away from the topic, "Sakaki-kun."

"Huh, uh, wait you don't have to call me Sakaki-kun all the time, just call me Yuya, we're friends now," beamed Yuya.

"In that case, Yuya-kun," Oh yes, I'm not dropping the honorifics anytime soon, much to his chagrin, "that duel is very entertaining, I thank you for the duel." That's because I gave you the chance to entertain me.

"Great! I hope we can duel again!" he raised his hand for a handshake, to which I comply with a firm grip.

"AH YOUTH!" the owner of the school boomed comically at the sight of our handshake. Fortunately, his daughter stopped him with her paper fan.

In fact, I won't be surprise if she revolutionize paper as a weapon.

The story of my life, has begun anew.

 _Omake: Reliving an Abridged Series_

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" A portal opens and two lights descended to the field, " **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**! **Performapal Fire Mufflerlion**!" Two monsters appear to the field, the first being a red heterochromic land dragon and the other is a lion with fire as its mane.

"Wait a minute, did you summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's against the rules isn't it?"

"Screw the rules, I have Pendulum Summon!"

I threw random junk at Yuya for screwing the lines up… again. Pun intended.

"WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY 'I HAVE GREEN HAIR'!" I yelled at him.

"Why must I say that? How is that even funny in the first place?" Yuya complained, unable to understand the meaning behind the joke.

"Oh quiet you! AGAIN! AND THIS TIME GET IT RIGHT!"

To which, Yuya sighed in distraught.

Action Card:

 **Action Magic: Junk Armor** Halve the battle damage you would take this battle.

 **Action Trap: Junk Card** This card does nothing.

 **Action Magic: Junk Collapse** Negate the battle, also inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every 'Junk' action spell or trap card in your graveyard.

 **Yeah, I noticed the problem with Arc-V. It's the same reason why I did not write a 5D fanfiction: I need to come up with a balanced fan made card.**


	3. An Immovable Object Appears

It has been two days since my arrival in this reality, and I have quickly adapted to my living conditions. Right now, I'm living with the Sakaki family of two… well seven if you include four stray animals and a certain blue head.

Apparently, Yoko-san have a love for cute things, which is evident due to the amount of cute things in the master bedroom and the family. Why was I in the master bedroom? I decided to make myself useful by helping her doing house work, which lead to such predicament. However, as I was tidying the house that time, I notice a small picture frame by the nightstand. I gave a quick glance but got more than I bargained for. It was the picture of the family, which consist of a young Yuya smiling cheekily at the camera, and Yoko, with a gentle maternal smile, resting her head on a man's shoulder. The man had robust build and is slightly taller than her. He had spiky black hair along with shaved moustache and beard adorning his proud wide grin.

I concluded that this must be Yuya's father. This brought out another question. Where is he? Could he be overseas? Or is this Zexal all over? Like when Yuma's parents went missing. If that's the case, I ought to avoid the topic around the family.

Continuing on, within the two days, I grew more acquainted with the people around me, especially with Yuya-san. Oh yes, the honorifics are not dropping anytime at all. Yuya shared his ambition with me before. Needless to say, I find them rather clichéd but admirable otherwise. He wants to be an entertainment duellist like his father and aims to bring smile to people by duelling. Yeah, you can do anything through duelling in this reality. In my reality however, duelling gets you nowhere. In order to have a place in society, one has to work, otherwise the burden of the world will trample you.

This kid lives a carefree life… but for how long.

This life will soon change if the GX series is anything to go by. Judai, as we all know and love, is first seen as a happy-go-lucky, shoot-first-ask-questions-later, fun loving guy who is basically terrible at almost everything outside of duelling. Basically, he had a very optimistic view on life, until the Dimension World arc. That arc changed him into a different person completely. He became more serious and mature. This is one of the reason why I like… no, respect him as a character.

The one thing I can hope for Yuya is that he will remain as he is. In fact, if need be… I'll protect Yuya from reaching that path, by doing his dirty work while keeping his hands clean.

"Nya~"

I snapped out of my inner monologue and remember the fat white heterochromia cat in my arms. The cat have yellow right eye and left blue eye, wearing a red tie and a brown heart-shaped pattern on its back. Among all the cuties here, this one is the only odd one out as it was the only cat in the family while the others, En, Kilo, and Watt are dogs. I petted Core's ears affectionately and replied with a gentle "Nya" of my own.

Currently, I am reorganizing my deck for the umpteenth time for three reasons. First, I have too many decks to play and even if I had created those decks, it does not necessarily means that I will be playing with them. So I decided to limit myself with only 10 decks, one of which is already used. The next reason is because I need to keep a lower profile right now due to an instinctive feeling that someone maybe tracking me. Last but not least, the biggest reason that lead to my predicament now, a dream I had the night prior.

It was complete darkness, so dark I cannot see myself. Normally, I could shrug it off as another dream, had it not been for the next part.

Flashback

It was total darkness. A dream. Had to be a dream. I reassured myself, because this isn't the first time I have dreams like this. But for some reasons I am able to think properly and discriminately, a trait that is uncommon when dreaming. What does this mean?

"I can answer your question," an androgynous voice spoke through the darkness.

The timing was just impeccable, who or what is this I wonder.

"I thank you for the compliment, and as for who and what am I,-" is this person reading my mind? "-well let's just say, you need only look in a mirror. And yes, I can read your mind."

…

So… I am you, and you are me. Persona much?

"Are you expecting some divine intervention to shed this darkness while giving you cryptic nonsense of an impending Armageddon?"

Touché…

"I know right. Anyways, let's get straight to business. I'm sure you have a few questions of your own, let's hear it."

Was it a woman speaking to me? The voice is so androgynous for me to distinguish. I can't even see the speaker's appearance through this darkness. Oh whatever. I do have questions, the biggest one of them all:

"Why am I here? No, why me of all people?" I asked.

"Ah, a legitimate question. Let me give you the fast version." What follows next is a flurry of words in fast forward that goes " _Itsbecausetheforcesthatmaybedemandsit_."

Uh what? I didn't catch that.

"There, any other questions?" the voice resumed innocently while ignoring my comments as I imagine an innocent smile masking the troll face on the speaker's face. My thoughts were proven correct as I heard chuckling.

You're not telling me are you?

"Nope."

I sighed, "In that case, why is this D-Pad the only thing with me?" I asked.

"Another legitimate question. Let m-"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

"Oh poo! Party pooper." What are you, a kid? "Oh whatever." Clearing throat "That D-Pad, as you call it, is a unique one compared to any other D-Pad. A normal D-Pad has all the functions, but this one is the only one that can create a deck."

Hm? I still don't understand. This one is the only one that can create a deck?

"#Magic pocket."

Ah, I understand now. This difference between my D-Pad and the average D-Pad is that it has a storage system that magically puts away my cards to an invisible inventory. Yep like the Pip-boy from Fallout… wait it still doesn't answer my question! Why is this the only thing with me?

The voice coughed out loudly, followed by a "Plot convenience" before it clears it throat.

Plot convenience? What has my life become? A Fanfiction?

"Oh you have no idea."

Huh?

"NOTHING! MOVING ON!" the voice 'subtly' dodged the subject, "Anymore questions?"

Oh I have a lot of questions alright… but with how unhelpful my guide is, I don't even feel like asking for help at all.

"Very well then, oh and one last thing," my unknown speaker added as he/she is about to fade.

" **War is coming**."

And everything is history.

End Flashback

War is coming, I repeated these words from the not-hypocritical-guide in my mind. No really, he/she mentioned that he/she is not cryptic. Some guide he/she is. It was after this revelation, I concluded that the Arc-V series is involved in some sort of war. If I am with the good guys then who is the enemy. My first thoughts were immediately on Sora, the light blue haired boy with a sweet tooth. He clearly has a façade. I may have an experience in a war, but I played enough war games to understand the ins and outs of war. In a war, it is important to gather information, so this assumption alone immediately puts Sora as some sort of spy. But this brings out more question, what is Sora spying? No, the right question is, what is Sora's allegiance? There are still a lot of unanswered questions.

Core mewed again. I shook my head and snapped back to reality. No use overthinking things now, might as well enjoy what little I have.

I stood up and pocket the Pad away and exit the room. I place Core down on the corridor. He joined the other freeloading tenants of the house and I left to go out on a walk for one sole reason, duelling.

In the world of Yugioh, the easiest and fastest thing to find is duel. You can find an opponent to duel anywhere and at any time, rain or shine. However, I do not intend to find just anyone to duel, oh no. If my experience with most Yu-Gi-Oh VIDEO games is anything to go by, these random people only have a deck on par with a single starter deck in my reality's standards. A starter deck is basically decks which consist of the basic 40 ordinary cards and that is just it. Ordinary and predictable.

"You there!"

Was it just me, since when did my life turn from a horrible FanFiction to an atrocious RPG?

I turned to find the person calling me, only to be greeted by a giant of a man. He stood around my height and the most noticeable thing about him is the black Elvis's pompadour. He has a red headband, white… chef uniform with yellow and red trims. On top of that, each step he took made an auditable "CLANK" to the ground. Are those Japanese stone sandals?

"May I have a moment of your time?" he asked in a gruff yet polite tone.

"How may I help?" I asked politely as I hid my reluctant undertone.

"Would you honour me with a duel?" He pulled out his deck and said in a Samurai accent.

I supposed. "Alright but before we duel I like you to pick a number from 1 to 10." I spoke as I move away from him so that we can have adequate space for our duel.

"This is my sixth duel, so six!" he declared. I looked at my D-Pad and reveal my sixth deck. Hm… **HEROES STRIKE**.

"Very well, and you are?"

"It's Gongenzaka Noboru" he continued with his Samurai accent. I'm not complaining anymore.

"Gongenzaka Noboru… alright, I'm Kyou Yuuki, nice to meet you. First," I pulled out a coin from my pocket. "Heads," I showed him the side of the coin, "Or tails." I showed him the other side before flipping it to him. He caught the coin and flipped both sides to confirm if it was a sham. "Heads or tails." I repeated.

"Heads!" he declared and flipped it to the air.

We waited until the coin reaches the ground. We stare at each other, like the Edo period samurais facing each other and anticipating for the slightest disturbance in the environment. It was only us now… CLANK!

" **DUEL**!" We declared at the same time while our D-Pad sets up for duel mode. When we check where the coin is, I relented. Heads.

Gongenzaka – 4000 5 Cards

Yuuki – 4000 5 Cards

"I will go first, Draw!" he pulled his card, "First, I summon **Superheavy Samurai Flutist** (Level 3/Earth/Machine/ **500** /1000)!" A mechanical samurai holding a flute appear. "Next, I activate his effect, when this card is Normal Summoned this turn, I can release this card to special summon 1 Superheavy Samurai monster from my hand! I special summon **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei** (Level 8/Earth/Machine/Effect/1000/ **3500** ) in defence mode!" A huge samurai appear behind my opponent. It sat down while holding its fork spear and glared dangerously at me.

Okay, this is rather impressive, a monster with 3500 defence is not something to laugh at.

"I end my turn!" So he ends his turn just like this without anything to protect himself.

"Alright then, my turn! Draw." I revealed the card and adds it to my hand, "I summon **Elemental HERO Blazeman** (Level 4/Fire/Warrior/Effect/ **1200** /1800)" a red armoured hero with a fire like mane appear, "Next, when this card is summoned, I can add 1 Polymerization from my deck to my hand." I reveal the card to my opponent.

"You're a Fusion user?" he gasped.

"Of course." I replied and mentally added, for now anyways. Looks like Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz is something in this series. Need to keep this in mind. In any case, "Now, I of course activate Polymerization. I use, on my field, Elemental HERO Blazeman from my hands, **Elemental HERO Stratos** to Fusion Summon, **Elemental HERO Great TORNADO** (Level 8/Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ **2800** /2200)!" A hero in green appear while tornado formed around him. "Summoning is complete." I can see my opponent sweated a little as he eyed my monster.

"But it does not have enough attack points to bypass Big Benkei!" he reminded.

"True, but I'm not finished, when Great TORNADO is fusion summoned, the attack and defence of all monsters are halved!" The tornado literally swept the field up, the samurai was having difficulty maintaining his position ( **3500/2=1750** ).

"What!"

"Now, Great TORNADO attack! Hurricane Strike!" the hero lunges forward as tornado forms behind him. As the attack connects, the samurai went up in smoke. However, due to the position of the monster it was in, my opponent took no damage.

"I, Gongenzaka, will not allow it! From my hand I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads**! When one of my Defence Position monster is destroyed in battle, I can send this card to the graveyard and special summon that monster in attack position!" my opponent declared, "Return, Big Benkei! (Level 8/Earth/Machine/Effect/ **1000** /3500)" the familiar giant of a monster reappeared.

"So you brought back your barriers, impressive I must say."

"Very true, while your Great TORNADO is strong, however, it can only use its effect only when its fusion summoned," very true, "As a practitioner of the _Fudo_ Style, this man, Gongenzaka, will not overcome any obstacles head on!" he patted his chest hard and stood in a stance that reminded me a little of a Sumo stance. But the thing that caught my attention is _Fudo,_ as in Yusei Fudo… the 'not moving style'? Kind of ironic if I had to say so myself, but nonetheless, I encourage my opponent.

"Very well then, show me your Fudo style that you are so proud of. I set 1 card and end my turn!"

"As you wish, my turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka commenced his draw phase and nodded at his next pull, "Let me show you the strength of Fudo Style! When I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can special summon tuner monster **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter** (Level 2 Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ **300** /600)!" A tiny samurai holding a horn in its hand appear.

"Oh, Synchro Summoning I see, proceed." I urged.

"I tune Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei with Level 2 Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" And like most Synchro Summons, my opponent chanted, "Raing deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiralling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10! **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O** (Level 10/Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/2400/ **3800** )!" Like the previous samurai, this samurai sat in a steadfast stance behind my opponent with his polearm ready.

"Hm… twice you summon a strong monster in defence position. Is there a significance to this?" I asked as I have a sneaking suspicion of this archetype.

"You catch on rather quickly," my opponent confirmed my suspicion, "This card can attack while in face-up Defence Position."

My mind seemed to overheat as I heard Fairy Tails' 'WOW!' going to my head.

"When Susano-O attacks, I apply its defence points for damage calculation!"

Again, another 'WOW!' went through my head.

"Now attack! Susano-O!" the samurai raised his polearm and slammed the butt to the ground creating a massive shockwave that is travelling to my Great TORNADO. Needless to say, he does not stand a chance.

Gongenzaka – 4000 3 Cards

Yuuki – 3000 (4000-1000) 3 Cards

This is definitely a very unique ability. I think I'm liking this series already.

"This man, Gongenzaka, sets one monster and ends his turn!"

He declared boldly. Again, he end his turn without any setting any spells or trap cards.

"Is your deck, by any chance, has only monster cards?" I asked at the ridiculously notion. Normally, Yu-Gi-Oh functions best when there are a few spells or trap cards in a deck as they provide a lot of utility for the player. However, the thought of a deck built purely on monsters is basically ludicrous because by doing so, chances of one person winning is basically zero. Yet, here it is, a deck that is built solely on monsters alone… interesting.

"You said your name is Gongenzaka, am I right?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Gongenzaka-dono (Lord Gongenzaka)," I gave him my utmost respect by calling him lord, "I admit, your Fudo Style is indeed unique." At that compliment, he smirked, so am I, "Now, I should shall show you my unique summoning." I declared.

"Bring it on!" he challenged while his samurai tapped the ground in anticipation.

"My turn, draw!" I pulled my next card and immediately stopped, **Super Polymerization**. A quick spell card that allows me to fuse monsters ON THE FIELD! This means I can use my opponent's monsters to fusion summon. On top of that, card effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. I did say that I would show him my own unique play style, but I don't want to show off my full hand this soon.

"What's wrong?"

My opponent snapped me out of my chain of thoughts

"No its nothing, let's continue." I lied, "Gongenzaka-dono, since you've shown me your Fudo Style, then I shall show you my style as well," My opponent nodded expectantly, "Alright, here goes." I place Super Polymerization in my hand and picked another card, "I activate **E-Emergency Call**. This card allows me to add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hands. With this, I add **Elemental HERO Shadow Mist** and then I summon him (Level 4/Dark/Warrior/Effect/ **1000** /1500)!" A warrior shrouded in dark armour appeared. "Next I activate the Quick Spell, **Mask Change**!"

"Mask Change?"

"I send one monster with HERO in its name to the graveyard, and in doing so, I special summon one Masked HERO Fusion Monster from my extra deck to the field with the same Attribute as the monster sent by this effect. Oh and this is not a fusion summoning by the way so you get my point?"

"A special summoning from the Extra Deck and not Fusion Summoning?" Gongenzaka gasped.

"That's right, Shadow Mist is a Dark Attribute monster, this means I can special summon a Dark Attribute, Masked HERO. So without further ado, I bring out **Masked HERO Anki** (Level 8/Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ **2800** /1200)!" As a mask appear in Shadow Mist's hands, he placed it on. In a blinding flash, the hero became another hero but this time with a visage and an armour that resembles a kaiju suit.

My opponent snapped out of the trance inducing summoning and braced himself for an attack.

"Now, battle! Anki attacks your face down monster! Dark Discharge Blaster!" The hero focuses a dark energy in his hands before firing at the face down card, destroying it. "Anki's effect activate, when this card destroys a monster by battle, I can search my deck for a quick spell card with 'Change' in its name and add it to my hand. The card I add is **Form Change**! So without further ado, I activate it."

"A quick spell card during the battle phase… what does it do this time."

"Simple, it returns a 'HERO' Fusion Monster from my field to my extra deck and special summons another Masked Hero from my Extra Deck but with a different attribute and overriding its summoning conditions." I stated, much to my opponent's shock, "With this, I special summon **Masked HERO Kamikaze** (Level 8/Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/2700/ **1900** )!" The dark hero was enveloped in lights. As the lights dissipated, a hero in green wearing a white cape appear with a storm brewing around him.

"So you set up a barrier to protect yourself."

"Yes I did, in fact Kamikaze's effect prevents him from being destroyed in battle!"

"Impressive, Yuuki-dono!"

"Yes, now I want to see which one is stronger, an Immovable Force against an Immovable Object!" I beckoned. Which is unfortunate for me because this deck does not have the utility needed for to get the job done. In fact, I only have one final trump card for this situation.

"Very well, this man, Gongenzaka accepts your challenge! My turn, DRAW!" my opponent pulled his next card, he smirked, "From my hands I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai** **Soulpiercer**! I can target 1 Superheavy Samurai monster I control and equip this card to the target. I equip this card to Susano-O!" A crossbow like arm was then attached to the samurai, "Now Susano-O can inflict piercing damage!"

A monster equip card this time, I did not expect this. This opponent is definitely unique.

"Next, this man, Gongenzaka, equip Susano-O with **Superheavy Samurai Shoulshield Wall**!" a green shield like object descended onto the samurai's left arm and attached itself to it. "The equipped monster now gains 1200 Defence Points ( **5000** )."

I whistled, "5000 Defense Points, now that is definitely one immovable force! Alright then, come at me!"

"As you wish! Susano-O, attack!" The samurai's new crossbow weapon was loaded and then fires it at Kamikaze. Well what a bummer, if that attack connects, then I'm as good as defeated. I really don't want this to end yet.

"Continuous trap card activate, **Spirit Barrier**! When this card is in play, and when I control a monster, I do not take battle damage!" I declared. The arrow was easily deflected away. "Now here's an Immovable Object for you."

"Interesting. In that case, this man, Gongenzaka, ends his turn!"

"Alright then, my turn! Draw." I pulled my next card as a trail of gold followed after, "Perfect Timing, I activate **Fusion Recovery**. This card allows me to recover on ' **Polymerization'** and one fusion material monster that was used for a fusion summoning. I add **Elemental HERO Stratos** and summon him (Level 4/Wind/Warrior/Effect/ **1800** /300)." A hero in blue armour with turbine like wings appeared, "When this card is Summoned, I can activate one his two effects. I activate his second effect which allows me to add 1 HERO monster from my deck to my hand!" A card ejected from my deck, "With this effect I add **Elemental HERO Ocean** to my hand."

"Another Fusion Summoning?" my opponent asked.

"Yep, I activate Polymerization to fuse Stratos and Ocean to create **Elemental HERO Absolute Zero** (Level 8/Water/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ **2500** /2000)!" Another whirlpool of blue and red appear. The turbine winged hero entered the portal, followed by a hero in blue holding a forked pole. The whirling portal dissipates.

The area around us had steams forming. Had this been an Action Field, we would have felt the cold it gave out because the cold steam seemed to have frozen the surroundings. We are now standing on ice. The steam began to concentrate into a singularity and a pillar of ice was formed. Within the transparent ice was a hero. The ice shatters and the Hero struck a pose to reveal his glory.

"Now, Absolute Zero, attack! **Flash Freeze**!" the hero focuses a singularity of cold wave in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" my opponent was clearly not amused with my actions.

"The harshest truth of reality is that in order to achieve victory, sometimes sacrifices must be made." I raised my D-Pad to my chest and continued, "When Absolute Zero leaves the field, his effect activates! I destroy every monsters on my opponent's field!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" my opponent gasped. The ice hero fired his attack. "THIS MAN, GONGENZAKA, WILL NOT ALLOW IT! Soulshield Wall's effect activate!" my opponent's monster stood up and launches itself at the attack, shield first. The attack connected but was eventually relinquished.

The attack stopped… but there was no retaliating strike or any repercussions that followed. I checked the field again and notices that my opponent's monster was a complete wreck. The shield attached to his left arm was sizzling and then exploded. ( **0** )

"What?" I blurted unintelligently, "What happened?"

"I activated the effect of Soulshield Wall, effectively negating the attack by sending this equipped card to the graveyard when the equipped monster is targeted for an attack. However, Susano-O's Defence becomes 0!" My opponent crossed his arms. He held an indomitable aura of a warrior, and a leader. "As long as I, Gongenzaka, is present, I will not allow any sacrifices be in vain. And at this moment! I activate a monster effect from my graveyard! By banishing **Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armour** , I target one Superheavy Samurai monster on the field whose current Defence is lower than its original Defence, then I inflict damage to my opponent equals to the difference between its current and original Defence."

An effect from the graveyard too! Hold on… when was that card in the graveyard? No, I remember now… that card was sent to the graveyard, when Anki destroyed it in battle while it was set on the field. Oh well, so much for setting up the scene.

"Susano-O's original Defence Points was 3800… and his current Defence is 0."

Yeah, I lost… again. Wisps of purple flame darted straight at me and immediately, the victor is assured.

Gongenzaka – Win

Yuuki – 0 2 Cards

I'm really getting tired of losing already…

"With this, I have my 6 consecutive wins," said my opponent as he deactivated his D-Pad.

Six? Consecutive Wins?

"What do you mean, Gongenzaka-dono?" I inquired.

"You see, I am participating a tournament tomorrow, and the minimal requirement for the tournament is to have either a 60% win rate or 6 consecutive wins." My opponent answered. This sounds familiar… ah I remember now!

"Oh, the Miami Championship," I replied, "So you're a participant I see, and with this victory you're legitimate to join." When one mention Miami, to a person of a different reality, one would immediately register it as a city located at the coast southeast of Florida. On top of that, Miami literally screams United States… yet in this reality… for some reasons, Miami is in Japan of all places!

"Yes, I'm in the Junior Youth Department."

He's in Junior Youth… He's in Junior Youth… He's in Junior Youth…

"How old are you?" I lowered my gaze.

"14, why?" the man who shared my height and resembled a muscular guy from the western continent answered bewilderedly.

I've been defeated by someone 9 years my junior… twice. That really hurts, my feelings.

"You still there?" the adult-by-appearance heavy samurai user called out which snapped me out of my trance.

"No, nothing at all." I waved it off, placed my hands into my pockets and slouched off, "I supposed I should be on my way now."

"Aye, this man, Gongenzaka, thanks you for your time." He bowed as I walked off.

"Oh, and one last thing," I turned and gave my opponent one last glance, "Since you're in Junior Youth, I ought to warn you about one thing." My opponent gave me his full attention, "There's this one guy might give you a run for your money, after all he did surprise me at the climax of our duel."

My opponent nodded and inquired, "May I know this person's name?"

I gave him a fox like smile and turned back to the direction I was going after answering, "Sakaki Yuya."

"Yuya-kun?" Ah, it seems like my former opponent knows who he is. What a small world we live in.

 **And with that, I call it the end of this chapter. To be honest, when I return to playing Yuigoh, my first opponent was a Superheavy Samurai Deck. Let me be honest with you guys, this deck really destroyed me. So, when I was watching Arc-V, I found out about this deck and decided to put in the watered down version of the deck.**

 **Also, I was very conflicted with writing this chapter because I wanted my OC to win this duel, yet I want Gongenzaka to win this duel so that I won't change the main plot of the Arc-V series too much. That makes it two loses for my OC. But fear not my fellow readers, from the next chapter onwards, my OC will always win.**


	4. A Deal with the Devil

I stood leaning against the wall, waiting for this one person to come out while the sound of battle echoed from the duel that is going on right now. While I was waiting, I can hear his determinations and convictions through the broadcast in the hallway. When I heard a series of bombardments followed by a loud crash, I knew that the duel is over. Which then leads to the announcement for the winner of the duel.

There was silence. So silent, you can hear a pin falling. But instead of the sound of a pin, I heard footsteps. A calm stride echoed into the corridor. A shadow began to take shape from the bright exit. Due to the refraction of the light, the shadow's head had finally entered my field of vision. I raised my gaze to wall in front of me and watches the object of my fascination passes my field of vision.

The object of my fascination is a tall young man with straight blueish black hair that falls to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on his left. He had a red scarf tucked under a belted blue trench coat that ends with tatters.

"Kurosaki Shun," I called to him. Which stopped him in his path. "I've been waiting."

He turned to face me. His eyes narrowed dangerously like an eagle spotting his prey. He said nothing, but from the gaze alone, I can immediately tell that he is not one for theatrics.

I kept my gaze at him as I slowly reached into my pocket, causing him to grow more wary of my actions. I pulled out a card from my pocket, briefly glances at the card in confirmation before revealing it to him, to which he responded horribly by turning his entire body at my direction and readied his D-Pad. Hook, Line, Sinker.

FLASHBACK

Today is the day of a grand event, The Miami Champion Ship, or MCS in short. The MCS, which according to Yuya-san, is an event sponsored by Leo Corporation. To qualify for the event, a duelist must have either participated at least 50 Duels in a year with a win rate of at least 60%, or have six consecutive wins in a duel. My opponent from yesterday, Gongenzaka-dono, managed to defeat me and earn his sixth consecutive victory, meaning he is now qualified for such event. If I had been in my younger age, I would join the event at the get go, even if it was a last minute hassle. But now, I prefer staying out of the spotlights and continue with my blissful position.

The phone rang and Yoko picked it up. It seems like Yuya-san went MIA. We found him brooding alone on a bridge railing, staring blankly at the event venue. To make a long story short, we gave him some words of encouragements and he is off the next second.

"My, kids these days, you take your eyes off of them for a minute and the next second they grew up so quickly." Said Yoko-san maternally.

To which I teased as my mischievous side went on full swing, "Sakaki-san, you sounded like an old widow." This created a tick mark on her beautiful face. Hey, why stop there! "If you keep thinking like that, you'll gain wrinkles much faster." I added, creating the desired effect.

During the time of the day, a blur of green and yellow followed by a dust trail can be seen racing along the sidewalks while an audible laugh and fume can be heard.

Later that day, after witnessing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and Yuya's song-worthy victory, it is then time for the last Junior Youth Participant in You Show Dueling School to take the field. His opponent was called Kurosaki Shun, an LDS student, to which Yuya and Yuzu denied. I ignored him in favour of observing Sora instead.

Sora has been an object of my fascination since my first contact with him. I can immediately tell that he is the enemy of the series when I first met him. Well, maybe not the main villain, yet. In any case, I watch as the duel progresses while trying my best to tune out the worrying pleas from Yuya. The duel begins and I watch blankly as the Action Field came into play…

 **Future Metropolis – Heartland**

This field is definitely from the Zexal series. Normally, I would shrug this information away, but upon witnessing Sora's opponent's reaction, he began to catch my attention.

If one were to sum up everything that followed during the duel in one word, one would find that the best word for all this is **"War** ". I watch them trade words, I watch them battle, and then, I watch the beautiful field reduced to an aftermath of war. From the interactions alone, I was able to deduce a few more things about the object of my fascination.

Shiuin Sora, belongs to a group of people who started a war with Kurosaki's people. If I were to look at the due-, no, the battle going on right now, I would say that the Fusion is at war with Xyz. Actually, let me rephrase everything. The Fusion is HUNTING Xyz. From the way Sora puts it, the Xyz were reduced to an object of a hunting game. But the most troubling thing above everything is the way Sora moves when he evades a falling structure.

I need more answers, and what better way to gain them is by asking them in person. My gaze immediately fall on my new object of fascination – Kurosaki Shun.

I excused myself and proceeded to the place where I can intercept him. I will get my answers, on way or another. The best way to get answers? Enticing him with his emotions and nemesis – **Polymerization**.

End Flashback

I pocket the card and return my gaze at the battle ready Kurosaki.

"You want a piece of me as well?" he said venomously.

"A piece of you?" I repeated with both hands in my pocket as I slowly advance to him, "No, I want you elsewhere." He narrowed his eyes. "This place is a sight for sore eyes, let's do this somewhere out of prying eyes. That way, well, we can go as wild as we want."

I calmly strode past him. He followed.

We got out of the venue and I lead him into an alleyway. The streets are very abandoned mainly because of the event today. Which works in my favour because I don't want anyone interrupting or witnessing our impending duel. I ventured deeper into the alley. My opponent followed. I skidded to a halt. My opponent stopped.

"Now… this place seems isolated enough." I worded before turning to my opponent who had his disk readied the entire time. "No objections, right?"

He did not answer, but a resolute glare was all I needed from him.

I readied my D-Pad and went for a random deck. At this point, I am very confident that any deck in my possession can take on anything. A deck slot is then formed, followed by a monster zone. When preparations are ready, I look at my opponent and picked out a coin. Like with my previous opponent, I reveal the two sides of the coin before flipping it to him. He caught it, checked the coin before declaring "Tails".

The coin landed on tails

" **DUEL**!" we declared.

Kurosaki – 4000 5 Cards

Yuuki – 4000 5 Cards

"I summon **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius** (Level 4/Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ **1300** /1600)." The familiar green mechanical bird from the duel with Sora appeared. "When Vanishing Lanius is Summoned, I can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower Raidraptor monster from my hand. I special summon **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius** (Level 4/Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ **1300** /1600)." A second one appear. "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell **Raidraptor – Nest**! Once per turn, if I control two or more Raidraptor monsters, I can add 1 Raidraptor monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand. With this effect, I add **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius** and special summons it (Level 4/Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ **1300** /1600)."

Three Vanishing Lanius, gee, I haven't seen that one before.

"I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Hm very well, my turn. Draw." I pulled my next card, reveals it and plays it, "I special summon **Photon Thrasher** (Level 4/Light/Warrior/Effect/ **2100** /0)." A blue ethereal being in blue armour holding a cleaver appear. "When I control no monsters, I can special summon this monster from my hand to the field. Next I activate the spell **Photon Lead**. With this card, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Light monster from my hand, I special summon **Photon Crusher** (Level 4/Light/Warrior/Effect/ **2000** /0)." A green ethereal being in green armour holding a double club pole appear.

"Two special summons." My opponent mumbled.

"Next, I release them to Advance Summon **Photon Ceasar** (Level 8/Light/Warrior/Effect/ **2000** /2800)." The two warriors disappears and is replaced by an ethereal warrior holding a blade in one hand and a shield in the other. At the sight of this, my opponent narrowed his eyes. "When Photon Ceasar is Normal or Flip Summoned, I can special summon 1 **Photon Ceaser** (Level 8/Light/Warrior/Effect/ **2000** /2800) from my hand or deck." Another similar monster appear.

"Two level 8 monsters… you're Xyz Summoning?" my opponent's tone was venomous. "What are you pulling?"

"Pulling?" I repeated and gave him a logical answer, "Just because I mainly use fusion doesn't necessarily means that I don't use Xyz. Moreover, I'm just giving you a chance before showing you the real deal," I lied. I don't plan to bring out fusion summoning because this deck's Extra Deck does not have any Fusion monsters but only Xyz monster. Moreover, that comment is actually an insult to rile him up. "Shall we continue, Kurosaki-kun?" I added salt to the injury, to which he gritted his teeth bitterly, "I overlay my 2 Level 8 monsters to create an overlay network for an Xyz Summon!" The two warriors entered the starry portal. "Tremble before the might of the dragon that governs the ebb and flow of time. Revive from the galaxies and manifest yourself! The Eyes that Governs the Universe! **Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon** (Rank 8/Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2/ **3000** /2500)!" A jet black object floated onto my field. It began to detach itself and the visage of a jet-black, red trimmed armored dragon took shape. 2 orbs circled around the dragon.

"Galaxy-Eyes… Tachyon Dragon… what kind of Xyz monster is this?" my opponent was no longer angry. But instead of anger or malice, he was filled with shock, confusion, and bewilderment. I can understand his predicament right now. After all, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's full name is **Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**. With that said, the effect of all Number monsters are applied. They can only be destroyed in battle when with another Number monster. My opponent regained his bearing and send me his all so popular hatred fill eyes.

"Attack! Tachyon Stream of Destruction!" One of the two shining particles orbiting around the dragon was consumed. The dragon readied a red beam. The dragon fires a beam of red energy which disintegrated one of the three mechanical bird.

Kurosaki – 2300 (4000 – 1700) 1 Card

Yuuki – 4000 3 Cards

"I set 1 card and end my turn." I confidently declared.

My opponent winced from the attack before conducting his turn. He pulled his next card. "I activate the effect of Raidraptor – Nest." The continuous spell revealed itself again, "Once per turn, if I control 2 or more Raidraptor monster, I can add 1 Raidraptor monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand." A card ejected itself from Kurosaki's deck. "I add **Rairaptor – Mimicry Lanius** (Level 4/Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/ **1100** /1900) and summons it." A holographic framed mechanical bird appeared, "When this card is Summoned, I can increase the Level of all Raidraptor monster I control by 1." After that declaration, all of his monsters' Level rose to 5.

"Level 5…"

"I overlay the 2 Level 5 Vanishing Lanius and Level 5 Mimicry Lanius!" The three mechanical birds enters a clusters of whirling stars. My opponent then chanted, "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! **Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon** (Rank 5/Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ **3** / **1000** /2000)!" A red framed mechanical bird screeched as it made its appearance.

Gee, I've never seen this one coming, I sarcastically commented with myself.

"From my hand, I activate **Effect Veiler**." I send the card to the graveyard, "During my opponent's Main Phase, I can send this card from my hand to the graveyard. I can negate one effect monster's effect for a turn." My opponent gritted again.

"In that case, I activate Quick Spell **Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force**! I target 1 Raidraptor Xyz Monster I control and special summon 1 Raidraptor monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target and then use that monster as the Xyz Material." A red symbol appeared and the mechanical bird soared upwards into the sky. "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! **Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon** (Rank 6/Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ **4** / **2000** /3000)!" A black framed mechanical bird descended from the skies, taking the red one's position.

I'm still not impressed.

"Revolution Falcon's monster effect activate! When this card has a Raidraptor Xyz monster as Xyz material, once per turn, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls. I can destroy that monster and inflict damage to my opponent equals to half the attack of that monster! Go, Revolution Falcon!" The mechanical bird soared to the air and reveal its wide arsenal of missiles. A rain of missiles descended on my field, to which I ignored them as they all exploded rather harmlessly around me.

Kurosaki – 2300 1 Card

Yuuki – 2500 (4000-1500) 2 Cards

The smokes cleared but my dragon did not survive the bombardment. My opponent eyed the field around us. There were a few damages, none were too heavy to garner any attention. My opponent was a bit relieved by this fact, but he is still relentless in our duel.

"Ah, nice try, but I'm still not finished. I activate my trap card, **Xyz Reborn**. I special summon 1 Xyz monster in my graveyard and then attach this card to it as an Xyz Material." The very familiar dragon warped back to the field (Rank 8/Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ **1** /3000/ **2500** ).

"Doesn't matter. Revolution Falcon, attack! When this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster, that monster's Attack and Defence becomes 0." The bird again fires an array of bombardment at my dragon and another smoke screen was conjured, covering our field again.

I just sighed as I waited for the smoke to part just so I can see my opponent. When the smokescreen cleared, I was granted the full view of my opponent's shocked expression.

"How can this be!" He boomed, "How is your monster still on the field!"

"Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, cannot be destroyed in battle," I replied.

My opponent narrowed his eyes again as he grew suspicious of this duel, "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Very well, draw." I pulled my next card and revealed it, **Tachyon Transmigration**. This duel is over. "Tachyon Dragon, attack Revolution Falcon with Tachyon Stream of Destruction!" the dragon readied another breath attack.

"But Revolution Falcon's effect reduces the attack and defence of all my opponent's Special Summoned monsters that battles him." My opponent calmly reminded me, albeit worried.

"In that case, during the Battle Phase, I activate Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's effect. By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I negate the effects of all other face-up monsters currently on the field!" The one and only orb circling around the dragon vaporized.

"WHAT!" My opponent gasped at the prospect of such effect, "In that case, I activate my trap card! **Raidraptor – Readiness**! This turn, Raidraptor monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!" The mechanical beast grew wary of an incoming attack.

"A desperate move, but thanks to that Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon becomes stronger."

"What?" Kurosaki gasped.

"Every time my opponent's card effect resolves, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 Attack and Defence points ( **4000** /3500)." My opponent was flabbergasted at this point. The stream of red was fired. It did not destroy the bird but my opponent's life points were in the red.

Kurosaki – 300 (2300 – 2000) 0 Card

Yuuki – 2500 3 Cards

"I'm not through yet!" I grabbed my opponent's attention again, "In addition to gaining 1000 attack and defence points, it can make a second attack."

"What!" My opponent gasped again.

"Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, finish this!"

"STOP! I activate, from my graveyard, the effect of **Raidraptor – Readiness**. When this card is in my graveyard, and when I control a Raidraptor monster in my graveyard, I can banish this card from my graveyard and I take no damage this turn!" The card reveals itself from the graveyard before it dissolved. To which I chuckled. "What?"

"Oh, resourceful aren't you. How unfortunate, so am I." I stated, to my opponent's bewilderment, "I activate from my hands, Reverse Trap **Tachyon Transmigration**!"

"A trap card from your hand?"

"I can only activate this card if I control a Galaxy-Eyes monster. But when I control Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, I can activate this card from my hand. With this card, I can negate the activation of my opponent's spell, trap and monster effects that activates before this card. If those cards are on the field, they are shuffled into the deck." With the final nail to the coffin, my opponent fall to his knees while staring at his impending doom.

In his eyes, he can only see red before he completely lower his hands and submit to defeat.

Kurosaki – 0 (300 – 2000) 0 Card

Yuuki – Win

I disengaged my D-Pad and walk up to my opponent.

"You won, do as you wish." He said venomously, that sounded so wrong.

"… I don't swing that way." I bluntly retorted while giving him a deadpanned expression.

My opponent seem to have realized what he had said. His face turned red for a slight second before retorting completely, "S-Stop joking around! Aren't you going to turn me into a card?"

Now that's a new information. The losers get turned into a card. "Turn you into a card?"

The blue trench coat man had a moment of realization, "You're… not from Academia are you?"

Academia… by that does he mean Yugioh GX's Duel Academy? I am seeing the picture now.

"I believe I have your attention now, Kurosaki-san. So let's talk."

"I believe you should be more interested in talking with me instead," a new voice intercepted us, to my surprise. I turned to meet a group of people in a uniform that belongs to Leo Corporation. However, what caught my attention is not the group, but rather the one that clearly stood out as he was the only person who wore casual.

Standing before me is a thin young man with pale skin and grey hair. The front layer of his hair has a lighter shade of grey compared to the back. He wore the same shape spectacles like I do, except his is red-framed while mine is black with green trim. He wore a casual dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes with no socks. The most noticable thing about him is the out of place long red scarf around his shoulders. I know this man, in fact, I have seen him before earlier today. He was the first person who clapped during Yuya's speech. This man is Akaba Reiji, this series' primary rival.

"CEO of Leo Corporation, Akaba Reiji." I muttered. He confidently strided closer. Reiji definitely shares a few common traits with the rivals of the other series. Like Kaiba and Manjoume, he has finance, like Jack, he has the pride of a duelist, and like Kaiba and Kaito, he has a brother, if Akaba Reira is anything to go by.

Oh wait, he share's one thing with Kaiba (海馬), and that is their surname. Akaba (赤馬) when translated, means red horse while Kaiba, when translated, means Sea Horse. Coincidence.

"Speaking," he calmly replied as he pushes his glasses, "May I know who am I speaking?"

"Kyou Yuuki."

"No, let me rephrase my question, which dimension are you from?" he asked.

I did not answer him at once. Instead, I turn the question around. "I don't know, why don't you humour me? Which dimension do you think I came from?"

Kurosaki slowly limped towards the CEO and joined the debate. "You can't be from the Xyz Dimension," he said, "I've never seen an Xyz card like that in my entire life."

"What do you mean, Kurosaki." The gray haired young man asked without removing his gaze from me.

"This guy's Xyz monster, cannot be destroyed in battle. Not only that, it completely negated every monster's effect with one overlay unit. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon… is not a normal Xyz card" he admited begrudgingly. "in addition to negating effects, that monster gets stronger every time an effect is resolved, on top of that, it can attack a second time."

"You forgot the fact that it also returns the attack and defense of every monsters on the field to its original stats." I added, interupting him. They are not in the mood for fun and games.

"But the most devastating card is the fact that he can use a Reverse Trap card from his hand." Kurosaki contiued.

"A reverse trap card… from your hand?" that actually caught his opponent.

"Well the debates are good and all, but does it really answers the question as to where I originated from?" I interrupted them again. Had it not for the serious mood, and their character, I would have seen a comical tik mark on them.

"I have my suspicion, but before that, I am curious about one thing. Yesterday, we've detected a strong Fusion Summoning energy far superior than the that of a Fusion Dimension." Reiji stated.

"Then does that means-" the blue trench coat young man interrupted, only to be cut by the grey haired CEO.

"No, because 2 days before that, we've detected the same reading, but instead of Fusion, they were Synchro, followed by Xyz soon after. From these analysis alone, I speculate that you've arrived in this dimension four days ago from a fifth dimension."

"A fifth dimension?" the blue wearing was shocked at this revelation.

I gave the grey teen a long stare. Slowly, the corner of my lips curved upwards. I could not contain myself any longer. I laughed out loudly.

"Am I right?" he asked.

The laughing stopped and for the first time in my life here in this 'dimension', as the grey hair teen put it, I turned into my teacher personae. My posture changed completely. From my laidback posture, I now stood my full length and carries an aura of authority and responsibility. I gave the grey and blue haired teen a powerful and observant gaze while I cross my arms.

"That is correct, Akaba-san," I spoke formally like any teacher does in their lectures, "it is as you said, I am from a fifth dimension." While I may become a different person, I still retain my devious persona. "In this dimension, we are masters of all forms of summoning." It is the truth after all and I don't have to elaborate much on this.

They grew wary at once. Judging from the silence, they must be thinking about the possible threats or potential benefits if another faction comes in play.

"Were you debating on the potential threats and benefits?" I asked bluntly. Their silence confirmed my question, "Then you do not have to worry about it. Because I can say for sure, that there are no method of transport to such dimension."

"How sure can you be?" it was a rhetorical question. The grey haired teen looked me over again and then sighed before changing the topic. "No matter. I take it that you wanted to know about 'current events'."

I nodded.

"Very well, however, I do have one condition." He turn his gaze away. "I will tell you everything you wish to know, but in return…" he paused gave me one final glance before pushing his glasses again.

I accepted without any hesitations. Looks like I'm going to be very busy now.


	5. The First Contact & The Dark Path

Warning. This chapter will be a bit dark.

* * *

"Do you have any other questions?" asked the CEO of Leo Corporation.

"Sufficient," I answered.

Currently, I am standing in the CEO's office in Leo Corporation. Needless to say, the room can fit the entire Sakaki house. I am in the room alongside Kurosaki, and a man in black that goes by the code name Nakajima. We are all facing the man behind the desk – Akaba Reiji. I had been given a throughout explanation about the enemy – Academia.

Academia, according to Reiji, is a school that trains 'Duel Soldiers' and is located in the Fusion Dimension, a place Reiji once went. When I heard of the information, I pressed for the method of transport. But they grey haired young man immediately shot me down, explaining that the same transport method had been destroyed when he was forcibly sent back to this dimension. When Reiji is done, I gave him my understanding of Academia.

If the Arc-V version of Academia is similar to the GX version of Academia, then it is best that I compare notes with him. I told him about what I might understand about their classifications. Osiris Red being the 'weakest', followed by Ra Yellow, and then Obelisk Blue. Kurosaki interjected at this point, saying that he had seen these colours before, and more of red than yellow and blue. But on top of that, he mentioned that they were using similar archetypes – Ancient Gears.

When I learn about this, I was furious.

The Ancient Gear, specifically **Ancient Gear Golem,** used to be my greatest and most favourite monster when I was 13. Back then, I was only a child and the only way I can earn new cards is through a sparse amount of friends or random classmates who actually play the game. The card was my strongest card back then and one of the rarest I have collected. The GX series was the first Yu-Gi-Oh series that I have watch completely and my favourite series. I would always be thrilled when Dr. Chronos used that card, even if he loses.

I relay everything about the archetype without any hesitation mainly due to the growing hatred I have for them now.

"You are surprisingly well informed, Mr. Kyou!" stated Reiji. His glasses were covered in lights.

"Well, I am from a fifth dimension after all, so anything's possible. Besides," I paused as I looked longingly at the D-Pad. The screen is completely black right now, but my mind was imagining that card on it. I sold that card away, and it was one of my greatest mistake, "this war has become a bit personal."

Reiji said nothing else.

I then asked him about Sora. The Academia boy is currently receiving treatment in the Center Court's care ward. When I asked what they are about to do to them, Reiji grew a bit distant, saying that they will be performing some 'questioning' with him. Fine by me anyways. I then excused myself to meet with the Sakakis. No doubt, they would be worried about me since I've been gone for so long. Before I leave, Nakajima, Reiji's man-in-black assistant, gave me an I.D. card which grants me access to certain parts of the building. I accepted it and took the elevator down.

Later that day, I met up with the rest of the group. They asked where I have been that day. I lied to them, telling them I had to 'calm my head in the washroom'. They accepted the excuse, after all the events that played out during duel can be traumatizing to some.

It was already night time, meaning its bed time for kids. I along with Shuzou and Yoko walked the kids home while Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka stay behind to watch over Sora. When we had sent the children home, the D-Pad rang. I checked the screen and immediately excused myself.

"Hello," I asked the called.

"Shiuin Sora has escaped." The sound of Reiji's serious tone was more than enough for me to get moving. I hold the phone, excused separate myself from the Yoko and Shuzou before continuing the conversation.

"Proceed."

"I want you to head to the Central Park at once. I need an extra pair of eyes in case any unexpected events were to happen."

Central Park. I stare at the direction where the park is located. The park is a few blocks away. I immediately sprinted to the park's direction. When I am about to arrive, I immediately call Reiji again.

" _Danna_ (Master)! I'm about to arrive at the park, how should I engage the situation?" I spoke between pants.

"Do not engage them. We need your eyes on the current situation. Nakajima will be with you shortly."

"Current situation? I understand," I turn off the phone and continued sprinting to the scene. When I arrived, I immediately went for a dive to stop my momentum. The Central Park is a huge area, with lamp posts that could barely illuminate the area. So, it provide enough shadows for me to hide myself. After a few intake of oxygen, I quickly take peek at the scene. To my surprise, I was met with… 3 Yuyas!

Yuya was a single child and he had never mention anything about brothers or sisters. But right now, before my eyes were 3 Yuyas. 1 of them is out on the open next to a destroyed fountain. Another was standing in the middle of the stage while the last one is on a white motorcycle next to a rundown camera.

The Yuya that is in the middle of the stage is more gothic than the other. He had purple and black spiky hair sweeping upwards to the right. His gothic attire consists of a dull green uniform with a black tie and dark blue jeans under a cape-like garment with ripped sleeves.

On the other hand, the Yuya on the motorcycle is the complete opposite of gothic Yuya. He had yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with matching jumpsuit.

I immediately called Reiji to relay what I saw. I watched them duelled and watched them summon a dragon similar to Yuya's **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**. The gothic one summoned a dark dragon called **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** while the white one on a bike summoned a dragon that reminds me of Stardust Dragon, **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**.

This series is getting a bit confusing now.

Thanks to Yuya's, the Yuya I know, interventions, he stopped the duel, but at the cost of the gothic one's defeat. What followed afterwards is a series of light shows, followed by the appearance of Yuzu. When she arrived, I watch as Yuya stared blankly into the sky before collapsing.

" _Danna_ …" I made a phone call to Reiji, "its… confusing."

"I see, good work I suppose. You may report to me by tomorrow after you've sorted out everything. I want to hear every details. And one more thing, drop the Danna." The line got cut off.

I stood up automatically, revealing myself before running over to Yuya and Yuzu while pretending I just got there.

Two days after that night, Yuya has finally made a recovery. He has been in a coma induced sleep since that event. The day prior to this, I made a call to Reiji and reported about the events two days ago, in fact, I even added a few of my opinion to the mix. When I mentioned Yuya's condition, Reiji questioned about it and even addressed his concerns. Now that he has recovered, I simply gave him the good news and carried on with the day. Things should be back to normal now.

…

I was wrong.

When we witness a duel between a member of a Chinese Team and one of LDS's duellist… well it is more a one-sided brawl instead of a duel. As a fellow Chinese, I am ashamed to be called a Chinese. That… 'man', literally beat his opponent physically at any given opportunities. I then turn my gaze to the entire team, specifically, the elderly man who is in charge of the school – Ryozan Godagawa. However, things got worse when Yuya got matched up against that duellist.

Yuya actually snapped. I have never seen Yuya in this… berserk state. Not only is he in that state, he even summoned the Xyz monster from that night – Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. While the others confronted Yuya and asked him about the monster, I glared murderously at the owner of the school.

The owner turned to my direction and felt my murderous intent. We would have continued glaring into each other's eyes had it not been for an abrupt interruption from a phone call.

"Yes?" I rudely greeted.

"Meet me at the basement of the First Stadium." The call ended just as abrupt as it interrupted the fierce stare down. I return my glare back at the Chinese man and gave him the 'I'm watching you' gesture before excusing myself from the group.

I entered the corridor and quickly bolted through the stairs and tear from the Second Stadium to the First Stadium. When I arrived, I was greeted with guards closing off the area. They allowed me to pass as per Reiji's orders. I entered and I was greeted to five people in front of me.

On the far side stood Reiji and a maroon haired duellist who soon left the area through the door. In between us is a group of three. Two of which are cloaked in a thick raincoat like mantle while the last is a girl… Yuzu? First Yuya, now Yuzu. This is getting very confusing.

No, focus. I gave the group another look and notice the red blazers on the girl. The shoulders somewhat resembles Sora's jacket. They're from Academia.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat found." I put on my calm mask and make myself known.

The group turned finally noticing me.

"A perfect timing too, it was getting a bit boring hiding out in this dimension." I slowly stride towards the group with my hands in my pocket.

"You're from Xyz," the blue haired Yuzu look alike asked rhetorically while she pulled her arm off from Reiji's grip. Their attention are now on me.

I chuckled and replied, "Dunno," as I playfully avoid the question, taunting them, "What do you think?" Reiji gave me a disapproving deadpan but played along.

"If you are from the Xyz Dimension, then Duel ME!" the girl activated her… D… Shield? It has a… sword frame for monster zone… that looked cool. But back to the girl, seems like she is the impatient and brash version of Yuzu.

"No need, I'll deal with this trash." One of the cloaked figures interjected.

"Ryusuke! Don't get in my way!" the girl yelled at the now named Ryusuke figure.

The figure pulled the cloak away revealing a blue uniform that belongs to Obelisk Blue. He had really standard blue hair that did not stand out at all and a rather normal face that did not stand out at all. All in all, he is so normal he did not stand out at all. "I insist, besides, you don't have to dirty your hands dealing with an Xyz scum." He had an ugly grin marring his did not stand out at all face.

"Oh really, well then this should be easy. In our home, there's a saying that goes all bark and no bite." I began. "Normally, when one use such an idiom, we would address that the person is only talk. But do you know, back in my dimension, there is another meaning for that idiom." I lied, and it was a play on words

"What?"

"When we use this term to address… 'puppies' like you," I pointed at the blue uniformed boy, "It has a hidden meaning that says: I am a loser, I whine a lot, so please take pity on me, pwease!" Quite honestly I have no idea what I was talking about. But apparently, he fell for the meaningless taunt.

"YOU-" he seethed.

"ME!"

"ENOUGH! I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU NOW!" he roared and instantly activated his D-Shield, let's call their D-Pad that for now, and engaged it in Duel Mode.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

" _Da_ \- _Kaichou_." I reammended myself as I remember how he tell me to stop using the honorifics, "I'll handle him in no time, BRB!" I joked and was answered with a nod.

" **DUEL!** " we declared.

Ryusuke – 4000 5 Cards

Yuuki – 4000 5 Cards

"I GO FIRST!" well that was rude, "DRAW!" My opponent roared. Also should I remind him that that's against the rules? Ah whatever. He grinned evilly and then played the card, "I activate Continuous Spell **Future Fusion**!" Also he's playing with banned cards. "With this card, I can send from my deck to the graveyard Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster. The card I'm fusing is **Five-Headed Dragon**!"

Ah yes, Five-Headed Dragon, one of the strongest fusion monster with the highest base stats of 5000s. Had this been the old times, this card would have been strong… but now, this card is disappointingly weak.

"Because of Future Fusion, I can only special summon this card after my second turn. But then again," Yeah, I've never seen this one before, "why wait when I can bring him out at once with **Dragon's Mirror**." I repeated with him internally. "I remove from play, from my field or graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters on Dragon Type Fusion Monster and Special Summons it!" A mirror appeared on the field. Within that mirror, I can see five heads staring straight at me. "I banish all five dragon monsters in my graveyard to form **Five-Headed Dragon**! The Five divine dragons that governs the world with its iron fist, lay all who opposes you to waste with your reign! Fusion Summon! Five-Headed Dragon (Level 12/Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **5000** /5000)!"

A large dragon with five heads appeared. Intimidating, but not good enough.

"Now Five-Headed Dragon, ATTACK!"

Ok, this is seriously getting out of hand.

The dragon fires a combination of breath attack at me. I simply wrinkled my nose and play a card from my hand. A monster appeared immediately and shielded me from the direct attack. I whistled a tune as a smokescreen was conjured while my opponent was laughing like a maniac. As the smoke clears, my pristine shape is in full view.

"WHAT! HOW CAN THIS BE! YOUR LIFE POINTS SHOULD HAVE BEEN 0!"

"Ah, simple really, with a little bit of **Swift Scarecrow**!" I responded by revealing a card in my hand, "When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can discard this card to negate that attack and end the Battle Phase."

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

Well look at the hypocrite go.

"Well no matter, you've only delayed the inevitable. When my turn comes your Life Points will be over." He smugly boasted.

"No my little Obelisk friend, what will happens next is me taking away your Five-Headed Dragon and then you will start singing a different tune," I confidently stated.

"Hmph, arrogant Xyz scum. There's no way you can do that," now he is getting annoying, "But whatever, I set a card and end my turn." With an evil arrogant glee.

"Finally," I sighed. I'm getting tired of this guy already, so I'll just OTK him. I pulled my card and my deck answered my desires. "When I control no monster, I can Special Summon **Photon Thrasher** (Level 4/Light/Warrior/Effect/ **2100** /0)" An ethereal blue armoured being with a cleaver appeared, "Next I summon **Photon Crusher** (Level 4/Light/Warrior/Effect/ **2000** /0)." A green ethereal being in green armour holding a double sided bat appeared. "Next, I overlay these two monsters to create an overlay network. Xyz Summon."

Normally, I would 'entertain' my opponents, but this opponent really is a mood killer. So my tone is flat and I had little time for entertainment.

"I Xyz Summon, **Silent Honor ARK** (Rank 4/Water/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/2/ **2100** /1000)!" A huge satellite like machine appeared to my field. It floated menacingly as 2 overlay units orbit around the monster. This monster is another Numbers monster that goes by the name **Number 101 Silent Honor ARK**.

"Tch, what does a pitiful monster like that can do!" My opponent commented while I ignored him.

"Silent Honor Ark's effect activate. I detach 2 overlay units from this card and target 1 Special Summoned monster my opponent controls. That monster is then attached to this card as an Xyz Material."

"S-SAY WHAT!" My opponent watch in horror as the majestic five headed dragon on his field got reduced into an orb and is now orbiting around the satellite like monster. "THIS… NO! Y-YOU CHEAT! YES! YOU CHEATED!" Now that is getting very rude.

"I told you didn't I? You will sing a different tune as I take away your dragon, also… you are all bark, and no bite." I repeated the taunt, "Destroy this miserable insect." My monster complied and fired a beam at my opponent.

"NO! I WON'T LOSE TO A SCUM LIKE YOU! I ACTIVATE MY TRAP **MIRROR FORCE**! WITH THIS CARD, IT DESTROYS ALL MONSTERS ON MY OPPONENT'S FIELD." My opponent boomed. Not only did he break the rules, you even get the effects wrong. The true effect is it destroys all Attack Position monsters not every monsters.

The trap resolves and is followed by a rain of laser lights. My opponent laughs maniacally for the umpteenth annoying time before realizing that the monster is still on the field, unharmed.

"When Silent Honor ARK would be destroyed, I can detach 1 overlay unit to negate its destruction, so… thank you Five-Headed Dragon." I taunted yet again as my opponent got hit by the attack.

Ryusuke – 1900 (4000-2100) 3 Cards

Yuuki – 4000 3 Cards

"I'm not finished… I activate the quick spell **Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos**! I target 1 Xyz Monster I control and special summon from my Extra Deck 1 Chaos monster with the same name as the target with 1 Rank higher and uses it as an Xyz material." I picked the designated card from my extra deck slot and place it on top the monster, "Chaos Change, **Chaos Silent Honor DARK** (Rank 5/Water/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/1/ **2800** /1500)." The white satellite monster enters a transformation process. Its white frame turned jet black and becomes a colossal robot like warrior holding a red trident in its left hand.

Again, I lied about the full card effect. Quick Chaos full effect is as such: Target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster you control, except a "Number C" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as that target, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. But all is well because what's important is to get the general idea of the effect right, unlike some guy. On top of that, I may have cheat with some of the cards, however I DID NOT cheat by conducting my draw phase and battle phase on the first turn like a certain Obelisk spoiled brat.

"NO! THIS! CHEATER!" Now he is in denial.

"I GROW TIRED OF THIS INSOLENCE! DARK! FINISH HIM!" Mortal Kombat style please. The Obelisk brat was silenced as he… well fainted while the attack connects.

Ryusuke – 0 (1900-2800) 3 Cards

Yuuki – WIN

I spat at the ground insultingly at the downed opponent. How unsatisfying. I turned to the Osiris Red girl who have been siting by the sidelines watching the duel between my boss with the other Academia duelist. She seemed rather absorbed into the duel.

"Forbidden Break Shot!" I heard Reiji's declaration, followed by an explosion that sends the Academia soldier flying. His Life Points hit 0.

"Well fought, Kaichou!" I complimented. He acknowledged with a nod before turning to face the Yuzu look-a-like. The bluenette then turned to my direction and examined my handiwork. "You want to have a go with this Xyz scum?"

She narrowed her eyes and analyzed me carefully before being interrupted by Reiji.

"Wait, Selena!"

"Selena?" From his tone, it looks as if they have known each other.

"Yes, she is Selena. Not Hiiragi Yuzu," Reiji stated while maintaining eye contact with the girl. I agreed with him, this isn't Yuzu. I've seen Yuzu a while ago in the Second Stadium, participating in a duel right now. On top of that, Yuzu's is a pinkette not a bluenette. "But, let's leave aside explaining why you look alike for now. Before that…"

"Who are you?"

"Akaba Reiji. Akaba Leo's… son," admitted Reiji. I could detect a tone of denial in his admittance. "This is Kyou Yuuki, my assistant." He introduced me, to which I responded with a wave as I lean against the wall, tuning out most of the conversation that follows after.

"YOU THERE!" Selena barked, snapping me back to the conversation. "DUEL ME!"

"Why?" I asked lazily. "What good do I get from duelling you?"

"You're the one who defeated our agent from Academia, aren't you? Once I defeat you, I can make Akaba Leo acknowledge my abilities!" she stated resolutely while drawing out a card from her pocket, "But my first target was complete disappointment. Now that I have found you, I don't need this anymore." She tossed the card at Reiji who caught it flawlessly. "Duel me!" She readied her D-Shield… still looked cool.

"For the record, he is not the man you want." Reiji stopped her.

"Don't lie to me! His skills and Xyz Summoning capabilities are similar to those from the Xyz Dimension!" She argued.

"Unfortunate for you, _Kaichou_ is right. I am not from the Xyz Dimension." I sighed, "Even if I have skills like those from Xyz, however I'm not from that dimension."

"But didn't you say-"

"I've never said that I'm from Xyz from the beginning."

"Then where is he?"

"Pardon?"

"Where is the Xyz duellist who defeated out agent!" she grabbed my shirt rather forcefully. I sighed and turned to the president. His eyes screams silence.

"Duellist from the Xyz Dimension? I don't know of one." He lied coolly.

"In that case, I'll find him myself." The girl pushed me away roughly and walked away.

The grey haired teen raised his tone and spoke with authority, "If you cause a disturbance in this town, I will not be able to overlook it. Even if you did not come here on Akaba Leo's orders, if you refuse to join with me, then I'll consider you an enemy."

The conversation took a small turn as the downed duellist who lost to Reiji activated something on his D-Shield. He disappeared, followed by the downed Obelisk cheater.

"A Forced Return. Eventually, pursuers from Academia will come to bring me back." The girl said. This doesn't sound good. "When that happens, it will cause more than just a disturbance. But I won't let them catch me. If I defeat my pursuers along as well as the Xyz Duellist, Akaba Leo will have no choice but to acknowledge my abilities." She turned and walked away with finality.

"Yuuki," I turned to the teen, "I want you to keep an eye on her."

…

"Eh?" I blurted unintelligently.

Later that day… well.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. Why? Because a bluenette in a ponytail is yelling at me. I lost count of it after the sixth time. Now my ears are ringing to the point where I'm about to faint.

This girl I'm following has dark blue hair tied in a pony with large yellow ribbon. Like Yuzu's hair, two light blue bangs fall on both side of her face. One simple glance will immediately tell you that she is Yuzu's twin sister. The resemblance is very uncanny. Moreover, she and Yuzu shared one more trait, and that is turning a non-lethal object into a weapon. Yuzu turned paper into a bludgeoning weapon while Selena… she turned sound into a sonic bomb. The sonic bomb is not instant, but if you stick around her long enough, the effects will start showing.

I mostly tune out her yelling and ordering in favour of thinking the happiest thing in my life… but failed ultimately.

"Are you done yet?" I sighed. She huffed and glared at me. "Trust me, I don't like doing this as much as you don't like my company."

"Then why are you doing this."

"Kaichou's orders, can't deny it." I told her, "I made a deal with him, now I kind of regretted it. Kind of. Look, we're stuck with each other for the time being, so at the very least let's just be civil, yeah?"

The Academia girl relented, "Fine, but stay out of my way."

Well at least that settles it, "Hold up!"

"What now!"

"What about accommodations?" I questioned logically and fairly.

"Accommodations?"

"You don't have anywhere to rest?" I deadpanned. From her silence, I deduced that she did not plan this far. Yeah, it's decided, she's a brash idiot like Judai. "That won't do… we'll need somewhere to rest."

"No need, I don't plan to stay here for long." She defended. "I will find him eventually."

"What if you don't find him today?" I asked, "What will you do when night comes? The worst case scenario is the fact you are a girl."

"So what if I am a girl? Are you one of those duellists that underestimate me just because I'm a girl?"

"That's not what I meant. You do realize how dangerous the streets at night can be, ESPECIALLY when you're a girl." That's true, the streets are very dangerous at night. In most cases, the victim will end up getting mugged or killed. But the worst thing that can happen to a girl, like Selena, is being raped.

(A/N: Kind of makes you wonder what Selena has been doing until the Battle Royale)

"No. Is that something I should be worried about?" she bluntly shot down my concerns.

…

Has she been living on an island… oh wait, yes she is. Academia is on an isolated island after all. On top of that, that place is a school that trains soldiers.

I sighed again but this time audibly loud.

"DAMN IT! Oh fine! First on the agenda! Find an accommodation!" I finalized in frustration as I grasp her wrist and started dragging her away.

"W-WHA- L-LET GO!" she struggle adamantly.

"We are finding an accommodation and that is final!" In fact, I know just the place. Time to pay a visit to a new friend.

One rough journey later, I arrived in front of a hotel room with Selena behind me. It took a moment of struggling to get her here. When I use my baiting technique, she immediately becomes docile. I told her that I might reveal who she is looking for and she took the bait as easy as it goes. These kids are just too gullible.

I stood in front of a hotel door and stare at a signboard hanging on top of it. On the sign writes Liáng shān pō in full Chinese, or better known as Ryozanpaku. The girl watches from a distance as I grabbed a broom and start unhinging the sign board off the wall. The board fell on to the ground causing an audible thud. I followed up with a series of rude kicks to the door mimicking a door knock.

To make a long story short, I welcomed myself in, and did the deed. I break the school's name plate in front of the students and owner. In the ancient Chinese Dynasty, Chinese Martial Artist would challenge various school by requesting. If the person is refused, they would blackmail them into accepting by jeopardizing the school's name plate. A school's name plate holds the pride and honour of the school. It is a symbolic representation of the school's strength and fame. However, when an opposing party breaks it, it show great disrespect to the school. But on top of that, it shows that the school has no place to exist in this world, an ultimate challenge to the school. This action alone will cause an uproar and would usually lead to an all-out brawl to defend their honour and for treason for this insult. How do I know all this? That's because I am a Chinese, like them, Normally, I would give them a blind eye and move on. Chinese Honour and all. However, they did the most unforgivable act and that is corrupting Yuya into becoming a monster.

My actions, as I had expected, causes an uproar among the students of the school. What happens next is a one sided massacre. Once the pawns are out, I turn to face the master who is calmly analysing my moves while he is sat at seiza position. If he thinks he will have the advantage over me just because he has seen everything then he will have another thing coming at him.

"All brawns, no brains." I insulted as I turn my gaze from the students to the master. "You're next."

"Foolish child," he stood up, "Who are you to step into my school and cause a ruckus!"

"Who am I? Funny you asked," I chuckled, "You claimed to have walk in the path of darkness. However, the darkness you walk in is only the border surrounding the light. If you desire to pursue the path of darkness this much, then I will be the one who will show you true darkness. This duel will be over on the third turn, and during that turn you will cover in so much fear that you will never touch duelling again."

I activated my D-Pad and picked out the deck for the job, **Darkness**.

"Hmph, arrogant whelp. Very well, I will show you the true power of Ryouzanpaku!" the bearded man stated.

" **DUEL**!"

Yuuki – 4000 5 Cards

Godagawa – 4000 5 Cards

"I'll go first," I declared, "First, I play the field spell **The Gates of Dark World**!" As I played the card and inserts it into the D-Pad, the field around us darkens. Then from behind me, a gigantic door took shape followed by a huge thunderstorms. "With this card, all Fiend type monsters gain 300 Attack and Defence."

"Fool! That's a waste of cards!" my opponent insulted, clearly he showing his inexperience despite his age.

"No, you're the fool here, they say age brings wisdom, but it seems like age decays you," I retorted wisely, "Allow me to enlighten your senile mind, by playing the spell **Dark World Dealings**. This spell allows us to draw 1 card and then discard 1 card." I drew a card and reveals it and then discards it. My opponent did the same but with a different card in his hand, "And now, the condition is met. I activate the effect of **Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**." The card in my graveyard reveals itself. "When this card is discarded to the graveyard a card effect, I can special summon this card from the graveyard (Level 5/Dark/Fiend/Effect/ **2300 + 300** /1400 + 300)!" a huge fiend in silver feathered shoulder guards holding a blade in his right hand appeared.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Hmph, foolish child, I draw." My opponent pulled out his card. "I activate the continuous spell **Fire Formation – Tensu**!" a spell card enters his field, "During my main phase, I can normal summon 1 Beast-Warrior type monster in addition to my Normal Summon. In addition, all Beast-Warrior type monster I control gain 100 Attack points!"

"With this, I play **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Coyote** (Level 5/Fire/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **2000** \+ **100** /500)." A man holding a flail like weapon appeared. A green fire wolf stood by him. "If I control a Fire Formation Spell or Trap Card, and no monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Next, I summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear** (Level 4/Fire/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **1600 + 100** /1200)." A samurai like man holding a katana appeared. Above him, a ferocious red bear spirit roared menacingly at me. "With the effect of Fire Formation – Tensu, I can summon 1 more time, and this time I bring out **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Dragon** (Level 4/Fire/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **1800 + 100** /400)." Another man appeared, holding a bo staff. Several dragon slithers around his person. "Next, I overlay these two level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Tiger King** (Rank 4/Fire/Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/2/ **2200 + 100** /1800)!" an elderly man in red armour appeared. Behind him stood a huge white tiger spirit.

"What is this? I was informed that Ryouzanpaku had only mastered Fusion Summon, not Xyz summoning." I commented.

"That was only in paper. I have only recently taught Fusion Summon to my students. After today's disgrace, I will have to raise my level of teaching. By teaching everyone what I have learnt today, Xyz summoning! After that, I will teach them Synchro and then it will only be a matter of time before I teach them Pendulum Summoning."

My eyes narrowed dangerously not at his ambition, but at the way he casually called his student, "Speaking of today's disgrace, what happened to that student."

"What happened to my students are none of your concerns. But if you wish to know, then I shall enlighten you… I. Disowned. Him."

I snapped.

"You disowned him…" I clenched my teeth hard as I suppressed the urge to murder this sorry excuse of a Chinese.

My opponent ignored me in favour of the duel, "Next, I activate Tiger King's effect, when he is Xyz summoned, I can set 1 Fire Formation Spell or Trap card from my deck." A card ejected from his deck and he revealed it to me. He sets the trap card down. "It would be foolish of me to attack you now, but I am prepared. Come at me."

I need no words as I pull my next card. "I activate the spell **Allure Of Darkness**. I draw 2 cards and banish a Dark monster from my hand." I draw 2 cards and then one of them caught my eye instantly. Oh, sweet sweet darkness. I banished the card that caught my interest. "I activate the spell **Dark World Dealings**. We both draw a card and then discard 1." Both of us did exactly that but there is more, "I activate the effect of **Ceruli, Guru of Dark World**! When this card is discarded by a card effect, I can special summon this card to your field."

A small fiend with an evil grin appeared on my opponent's field (Level 1/Dark/Fiend/Effect/100 + 300/ **300 + 300** ), to my opponent's bewilderment and disgust. "And when this card is special summoned this way, this card gains the effect of your opponent discards 1 card. Meaning, I must discard 1 card."

"Then go ahead, for it makes no difference." He proclaimed casually.

"Very well, and I will. Through 'YOUR' monster's effect, I discard **Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World**!" I send the card into the graveyard and then a storm appeared on my opponent's field.

"What sorcery is this?" my opponent gasped.

"Oh, it's a sorcery conjured by you. For you see, when Reign-Beaux is discard from my hand to the graveyard via an opponent's card effect, I can special summon this card from the graveyard," I spoke eerily as the lightning storm hit the field, revealing a majestic fiend in all its glory (Level 7/Dark/Fiend/Effect/ **2500 + 300** /1800 + 300)!"

"Hmph, if you are finished with your theatrics then come already."

"Oh, I will, but first Reign-Beaux will show you the true definition of despair. When he is summoned this way, I can choose to destroy all monster or spells and traps cards my opponent controls." At this declaration, my opponent gasped in horror. "That's right, Reign-Beaux, destroy his miserable monsters! Overlord Reign Storm." The fiend raises his sceptre and called down a lightning storm, destroying the monsters on my opponent's field.

The elderly man is left with nothing on his field, other than the spell and trap cards that are basically useless, unless there are monsters present.

"I've seen better Fire Fist users than this." I insulted, "Reign-Beaux, slay this miserable excuse of a human." The fiend points its sceptre at the long bearded man.

Yuuki – 4000 1 Card

Godagawa – 1200 (4000 – 2800) 3 Cards

"I'm… not done yet! I activate the effect of **Tragoedia** (Level 10/Dark/Fiend/Effect/? + 300/ **? + 300** )! When I take battle damage, I can special summon this card from my hand. This card gains 600 Attack and Defence for each card in my hand. (1200 + 300/ **1200 + 300** )"

Ah great, he delayed himself, but it makes no difference… "Makes no difference, Sillva, attack." The silver fiend lunged forward and destroys the malformation of a fiend.

"Impressive, but… wasted." My opponent used whatever little confidence he has to boast his short-lived victory, "You claimed to show me true darkness, yet you are only showing me an amateur's style of play. Are you done? Because now, I will teach you a lesson you for insulting me!"

I gave my opponent a long glare before softly wording, "No, there will not be your turn, this duel, is OVER! Trap card activate, **Escape from the Dark Dimension**!"

When this card is activated, the area around us shook violently much to my opponent's surprise.

"Yuuki, what is going on?" Selena called out from outside the field spell. Oh yes, I nearly forgot about her. I turn to her direction and gave her a dark scowl before the corner of my lips twitches upwards. The girl froze at the sight and I do not blame her for this, after all, what I plan to do next will be a traumatic experience for my opponent.

The quake continued, yet there is nothing happening around us. Thanks to the field spell, the only thing visible is a huge demonic door behind me and a brewing storm above us. However, the said storm dissipated at once when I played the trap card.

"W-What is happening?" my opponent repeated what Selena asked me earlier. At this, I turn back to my opponent and gave him a cold chuckle.

"Escape from the Dark Dimension, allows me to special summon one of my banished Dark monster." As I finished what I said, the seismic activity stopped. My opponent regained his footing while Selena is looking around, searching for the monster in question.

"Where is that monster you summoned," my opponent asked in Selena's stead.

I chuckled again as I look up to the sky, "Oh, he's around, you just need look further."

My opponent did as I said. He looked at a distance behind me and then he falls to his back in horror. Looks like he found the monster in question. The bluenette followed the elderly man's gaze but I halted her by grasping her arm. I look at the corner of my eyes to meet her curious yet determine gaze. She did not relent. I let go of her arm and allow her to turn. As soon as she did, she immediately grab onto my sleeves.

After all these reaction, I started to get curious myself. I turned.

Before me is a giant door, but behind the door, a black Pokeball with blue trims was the first thing that crossed my mind. However, the Pokeball slowly grow in height. It continued upwards until it reaches beyond the clouds and into the sky. It was massive, like comparing a building with an ant, with that titan being the building while us being the ant. Is this how it feels like in the Chronos boss fight in God of War 3?

"W-WHAT IS THIS MONSTER! I-ITS HUGE!" Selena's question is reasonable as she trembles while grabbing my sleeves to comfort herself.

I turned to my opponent who is on the ground. He is no longer paying attention anymore. His eyes were dead focused on the titan of a monster. I took this opportunity to introduce him this monster, "Listen well, Master of Ryouzanpaku, should I see you teaching your ways again, I will unleash **Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu** (Level 10/Dark/Fiend/Effect/ **3000 + 300** /2500 +300) on you. So, what will it be, do you surrender?"

My opponent did not hear me. I slowly strode forward and stomp his chest. "Do. You. Surrender?" I whispered softly and dangerously.

My opponent need no words. He simply trembled and nodded.

That's all I need to know.

Yuuki – WIN

Godagawa – Surrendered

The field dissipates, so does the titan. The scene returns to the hotel. Around us were the students of the school. Judging from the amount of terror on their faces, I speculated that they have seen the monster in person. Good, that means my message is understood.

"UP!" I yelled indignantly, "Carry your miserable existence out of this city." The effects were instant. All of the Ryouzanpaku students instantly pack their belongings and left the area while some of them carried their traumatized master out.

"Good, now that the trash is taken out, we can accommodate here for the day," I said as if nothing had happened.

"Kyou Yuuki…" Selena worded out. I turned to her and notice her bravado. "Just who are you?" she asked.

I shrugged her off and simply answered, "Just an ordinary duellist, now get some rest, tomorrow, we'll pursue your target."

"W-Wait what?" the girl gasped in surprise.

"It's already bed time! Now get some rest! We can talk tomorrow morning and that's final." Seriously, I sounded like a middle age single parent…

NO! I'M STILL TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!

* * *

Quite honestly, I really hated that school for its method. So I took this opportunity to be a hero and teach them a lesson. Also, this chapter is rather difficult for me mainly due to the copy and pastes and decision I have to make when I was writing this. But for now, this will do.


	6. The Army of One

Side note: Does anyone ever wonder what Selena has been doing during the time skip? I sure do.

* * *

I checked my D-Pad, customizing my deck again. Why am I customizing my deck? That is because today is the day Academia will attack this dimension. Taking everything into account on what I know about Academia, I start conjuring up a deck to fight them. Originally the first thought that came to mind is using anti-fusion support cards like **Non-Fusion Area** or **Chthonian Polymer**. However, when I delve deeper into the list of cards I have in my collection, I found this one particular monster that I have all this time, yet have no chance of using it. Then it was at this point, I thought to myself, the best way to fight an enemy, is to use their strength against them, in other words, fight Fusion with Fusion.

I ran through my 10 decks again. So far, 4 of them are revealed and they are: Synclord Infinitiy, Relentless HEROs, Photon Galaxy, and Darkness. The Darkness deck, which I used yesterday will be my go to deck if I plan to walk the dark path again. It seems like these four decks will suffice for now. After all, all of them shares a particular playstyle, they all counters themselves. The Synclord Infinity is a combination of Synchro monsters and anti-synchro cards like Meklords. The Relentless HEROs does not necessarily use Polymerization to bring out Fusion monsters, so cards like Non-Fusion Area is a great synergy to the deck. The Photon Galaxy deck contains a lot of my go to Numbers Monsters. On top of that, the deck also contains monsters that negates effect, rendering even the invincible Number monsters useless. Last but not least, The Darkness, while doesn't have an extra deck, makes up its strength through unpredictable plays.

I look at the clock. Its 9.21 a.m. now.

I stood up and reach the bed to find a bluenette sleeping in a rather compromised position. Her black t-shirt is a little raised, meaning her stomach is exposed, nothing too serious. Also, I believe it's a lucky thing that she is wearing shorts rather than skirts, otherwise my eyes will get blinded by the flashes. Seriously, that girl is a wreck job. No really, she is. Yesterday when she was about to take a shower, she literally took off her clothing IN FRONT OF ME without any second thoughts. As much as I appreciate the free show, I quickly stopped her and shove her in without any questions asked.

The phone rang me back to reality. Akaba Reiji…

" _Kaichou_?" I answered.

"Where are you right now?" he asked.

I stood up and walked up to the curtains and pulled it. The bright glares invaded my eyes but I did not let that deter me. I looked out the windows and see the signature LEO Corporation building a few blocks in front of me.

"Right next to you." I replied in succinct.

"I see, what about Selena?"

"Sleeping."

"That's fine. I'm here to inform you about the plans for the invasion."

I stare straight at the building before saying, "I'm listening."

Reiji relay to me about additional bodyguards that goes by the name Tsukikage and Hikage, two shinobi brothers from the Fuuma Duel School. Then he relay the plans when the invasion takes place. I was then introduced to… a group of greenhorns. These greenhorns are a group of 8 top duellists in the Youth division. I bluntly pointed out that they are more a liability than an asset. They reacted rather poorly but maintain their cool as they are in the presence of the President. Reiji told me that they will be on standby until the Academia are spotted.

"Permission to speak, kaichou."

"Granted."

"This has come to my mind just recently actually. You see, if they are here for Selena, then there should be a possibility that they could also be here for Yuzu." I voiced my opinion.

"Hiiragi Yuzu?" the president froze. There was a pregnant silence between us. He then broke the silence, "Yuuki, nice." He complimented.

This thought came across me when I suddenly recalled Kurosaki's sister was abducted by Academia. Kurosaki said that he had once mistook Yuzu as Ruri, his sister. So if Ruri has the same appearance as Yuzu, and in response, Selena, that means that it is only a matter of time before Academia targets Yuzu if Sora would report about this.

"I will call you later to inform you about any changes. Keep watching Selena." He cut the connection.

I slumped down on the chair again. Looks like I'm going to be very busy today.

9.53 a.m. Time to wake sleeping beauty up.

I shoved her by the shoulder. She stirred and I immediately regretted it.

"Y-YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she yelled. Thanks to that I gain a little migraine.

"Waking you up 's all," I stated as I pulled the curtains wider. The sun is literally shining on her now. "Up and at em! You got a duellist to hunt!"

She was bewildered for a moment before she realized what's going on and did everything like how every anime school girl did when they are late for school. I calmed her down and explained about today's event. The changes were last minute but are necessary. Instead of a normal tournament duel, the final tournament was changed into a Battle Royale.

In paper, to accommodate the stage of the event, the whole city will be used to host the event. However, the truth is, this entire city will become a battle field. Reiji made the wisest decision like any wise ruler would make. To prevent a widespread panic, he purposely hosted this event and then quarantines it to protect the general public. Then he sends out a small group of capable duellists to deal with this threat. After all, this is done to prevent a second incident like with the Xyz Dimension.

She asked for the identity of the Xyz duellist again, which I denied her the knowledge by telling her, "If you really want to be acknowledge, then you will need to hone your judgmental skills. Master that and you will know who the Xyz duellist is at once." Basically, it was a cryptic message that simply said: Find him yourself.

Selena sighed and relented as she accepted my words of 'wisdom'. She is either plain innocent or gullible. Are all from Academia's like this? I hope so, because I would have a field trip trolling those guys.

We left the hotel room that was once the room of Ryouzanpaku. Selena and I arrived opposite of the LEO Corporation building. I checked the clock and it reads 11.00 A.M.

"We're still early it seems," I stated, "So, what do you plan on doing?" I asked the bluenette.

"I'll just wait until they come out." She responded.

"Well if you're sure," I dejectedly accepted, "Then again, we can always watch the event." I pulled my D-Pad out and tune into the live feed of the event.

"Everyone, thank you for waiting!" A man with Hitler's moustache appeared. "This may seem sudden but we have one important announcement to make." I gave a dark chuckle at this part. Oh I'm going to enjoy this one, "Last night, our contestants from Ryouzanpaku School has decided to drop out from the championship." I continued my dark chuckling, earning Selena's attention. I could see the shock looks on most of the contestants but none were more shocked than Yuya.

"This is my gift for you Yuya. Make the most out of it." I mumbled to myself.

The announcement continued and it basically covered everything I've already know and relayed to Selena. At 12 sharp, the Battle Royale will begin until then, we will wait.

Five minutes…

10 minutes…

20 minutes…

40 minutes…

55 minutes…

This is getting a bit boring.

"Hey," I was startled by Selena's voice.

"Yes?"

"About yesterday's event." She began and I detected a slight twitch on her character. Seems like that monster is still taking a toll on her. It was quite understandable actually, after all, she did woke up one or two time due to a nightmare involving the monster. "Don't you think that's a little excessive?"

Why do I get the feeling that she is being a hypocrite?

"It's more a Chinese thing," I explained, "You see, we Chinese can be the most stubborn people in the world. In fact, our competitive nature has made us develop a stubborn attitude of not quitting. Meaning that we will rise, over and over and over and over and over again until we succeed." I paused as I reveal the monster responsible for Selena's discomforts. "Because of this, the best way to get the message across to us Chinese is the use of EXTREME excessive force. That incident yesterday, is the prime example of using fear to conquer."

"I see, so fear is the best weapon to defeat an enemy." She stated, disturbingly casual.

"No… not fear. Fear is only the second."

"What is the first?"

"… Get ready, its 11. 58." I skilfully dodged the question by reminding her the time. Selena grumbled but relented as she noticed my dark distant gaze. After all, I will not allow one as young as you stain your hands in darkness, especially in blood.

I return my gaze back at the stadium entrance. Any second now, the Battle Royale will commence. I made one last preparation. It's either them or us now.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Time.

A buzz blared out, followed by multiple breaking sound around the city. The Battle Royale has begun. From the entrance, 13 duellists, Kurosaki not included, were seen running out of the entrance, no doubt excited to find some Pendulum Cards. Well played, kaichou, you gave them a reason to duel in the city. Pendulum cards has been exclusive to Sakaki Yuya only. Because of the many potentials pendulum cards offer, every duellists wants to have them in their deck. So, this duel encourages them to duel in the city.

After a period of time, the area around us began to change.

From the big concrete jungle, the area literally turned into a jungle. The buildings were non-existent, it's almost as if we have entered into another dimension. The trees were surprisingly solid, so does the river. Amazing.

Selena ignored the scene change and continued walking, "Hey, now Selena!" She continued walking.

"Stop following me already!" she retorted.

"Can't do girl! I'm ordered to keep an eye on you and I plan to keep it that way, reluctantly." I added.

"Then you don't have to keep following me! I can handle myself." She suddenly break into a run.

"Hey, HEY!" I called out from my spot before sighing. "Kids these days." She is starting to remind me of the kids from my class. "BAH! Who am I kidding!" I brought out my D-Pad and start dialling the boss. " _Kaichou_! I'm in the… green area? Now."

"Green area? Jungle?"

"Yeah… Jungle."

"Understood, is Selena with you?"

"We just split, she's heading to… I see red. Volcanic?" I bewildered as I look at the area.

"I see, the Fuuma Ninjas will take it from here now. Good work."

"I'll scout around in the meantime. Will let you know if I see anything, BRB." I cut the connection. Before I continue moving, I noticed a card sitting on a rock. I move closer to it and notice that the card is a Pendulum Card. I gave it a look over before walking away. "Only an idiot would fall for this." I insulted.

Not my POV

Somewhere within the jungle area, a thin eyed chef sneezed.

In the Iceberg area, we can find a girl in Russian clothing and a boy in Arabic clothing sneeze. The girl was confused because the cold was not a problem for her while the boy was confused because he was feeling 'hot'.

Back to my POV

I sighed before heading to a random direction. I followed the river, which lead me to a ruin area. From here, I kept myself at the edge most portion of the area mainly to avoid the cameras and the duellists.

I got into a vantage point from one of the taller ruins. The point did not cover the full view of the area but it was enough for a semi bird's eye view. The sound of battle caught my attention. I looked and notice Kurosaki owning 3 knights at the same time in a duel. That guy just doesn't relent.

…

3 hours into the Battle Royale still nothing happen. I watch as Kurosaki defeats the 3 knights for the third time. Those guys are persistent, I'll give them that.

Hang on. I saw a new figure entering the area… Yuya. Ah, an imminent face off I see. No doubt Kurosaki will have questions regarding the Xyz monster that is now in Yuya's possession. But wait, there's more. I see a group of blue blurs in a distance. Are those… they're here. I took out my D-Pad.

" _Danna_!" In my haste, I reapplied the old title I call Raiji, "Enemies detected in Ruins."

"Cut the Ancient Ruins Area feed!" Ordered Reiji to the staffs.

"There are more movements." I watch as a separate group of blue advancing to the red zone, "Some are heading to the Volcanoes. That's where Selena was headed!"

"Cut the Volcano Area feed! And send the Youth team there." Ordered Reiji again, "Yuuki, head to the Iceberg area and rendezvous with the Fuuma ninjas."

"... Alright." The communication was cut as I gave one final worrying glance at Yuya's position. I sighed. Looks like I'll be walking a dark path again. The boy will have to witness the dark side of duelling eventually.

I descended from the vantage point and jogged to the blue area.

…

I am nearly at my destination right now. The trip is very tiring mainly due to the amount of running I have to make. It's to be expected if one did not exercise for 5 years. I catch my breath before continuing on the rest of the journey by running.

I arrived at the blue zone. The first thing that come to mind is that IT'S FREEZING HERE! I shivered as I started jumping around like an idiot. On top of that, it doesn't even help my sweating condition.

"KYA!"

Something caught my attention. I turned and immediately, the cold was non-existent.

I gave one unintelligent "Eh?" before " **OUCH**!" I received a big painful slap to the face. Then, anime physics took effect as I bounced across the ice, slides across it face first and hit my head at an ice covered walls.

…

Am I dead yet?

"Are you alright?" a foreign voice asked me in a traditional sense as I heard the unusual – _degozaru_ at the end of the phrase.

…I think I AM dead. After all, I wouldn't be listening to something this unusual.

"Yuuki?"… Is that Selena?

"Forget him! Let's just leave!" Yuzu?

I recovered from my position and tended to my stinging face. Did a train hit me?

"Selena has left for the Ancient Ruins area, you better hurry." The foreign voice entered my ears again.

I look up to find no one around me. I sighed and stood up… wait didn't that guy say Selena is heading to the Ancient Ruins?

"OH COME ON! I JUST GOT HERE!" I yelled in frustration. After all, it took me nearly half a day just to reach this place. I hit the ground repeatedly while crying vainly.

…

I walked there instead. Yes, I walked. I am tired as already, especially since its way past the time I usually sleep. And by that I mean its morning now. No seriously, time really pass this much, especially when the Iceberg area is at the opposite of the Ruins area. I had to cross the city just to get to the ruin area. It's a good thing the city is empty now, otherwise it would take a few more hours just to reach there, busy traffics and all. I coughed slightly as signs of my fatigue is catching up to me.

It's 5.02 a.m. now. I suppose I can cover the rest by running. So I did… and I immediately regretted it.

As soon as I enter the ruins area, I am greeted with Selena guiding a wounded Kurosaki out of the area. I intercepted and well... I ended up carrying the injured Kurosaki in my tired state. Turns out, Kurosaki got his injuries while duelling Sora. They duelled… until now? Really? From the moment Academia showed up yesterday until now?

I don't care anymore.

We entered the Volcano Area… IT'S VERY HOT IN HERE! Out of the freezing cold and into the burning heat! We just keep on running, with me occasionally coughing, until Kurosaki start wincing loudly. I stopped and set him down slowly.

"Kurosaki, let me see your wound." I insisted as I try to pry his hands off his left chest.

"Hey," Sora's voice immediately interrupted us, "can you let me finish that guy off? You're only going to get hurt too!" Sora casually taunted. I stood up and readied myself for a duel, only to stumble and chocked as the fatigue finally caught up to me. DAMN IT! So much for not exercising.

Luckily for us, two figures appeared out of thin air. I'm not kidding, they really appear out of thin air. The two of them are ninjas. They shared the same similarities, both of them have a high pony, a scarf that wraps around their face like a mask and a dark blue ninja outfit. On top of that, they carries a kodachi behind them, shorter version of a katana. The difference between them is the accents they have, one of them is red while the other is blue. The red one engaged Sora while the blue one escorted us out of the area while I'm being carried, fireman style by the same ninja. I coughed again.

When we are about to reach a building, we were intercepted by three Obelisk duellist. The ninja set me down by the building and proceeded to duel them. I can't really say what happens next because I was just too busy trying to recover my breath. Right now, I could use a drink of water or something to cool me off.

Eventually, my breath stabilizes somewhat. I turn back to the duel and notice a few new players, namely a thin eyed freckled young man and a chubby young man. What happens next is basically a despising scene. The thin eyed duellist was defeated and as a result, his physical body vanishes. All that was left of him is a card with his picture in it. The chubby young man was next to follow the same fate.

The worst part? Yuya was present and I heard his shouts clearly.

I was about to interject as I try standing. My leg still hurts but I stood up anyways.

"I activate Flame Wall's effect!" A new voice joined the duel. I turned and watch in amusement as a young man with banana peel hair got electrocuted as a penalty for entering the duel late. Soon after, a giant of a man joined in as well. Gongenzaka joined the duel and did a great job as a team player, allowing Kurosaki to do what he do best. The duel is won, but at the cost of 2 duellists. I picked up their cards and silently thank them for their contribution.

Guess I'm not really need after all. Or so I thought…

"Not so fast!"

We raised our eyes and notice more Obelisk Force coming at our direction. There are six of them this time. Well, this is a problem. The group had troubles dealing with 3 and now we are dealing with twice the amount. We're going to need a bigger boat.

"Selena-sama, please return with us now." Said Tweedle A.

"Or we will use excessive force!" Said Tweedle B.

"The odds are against you!" Said Tweedle C.

"In fact, come at us!" Said Tweedle D.

"We prefer it this way!" Said Tweedle E.

"After all, you're all just preys of the hunt!" Said Tweedle F.

Yeah, I'm just going to call them Tweedles now, after all

I can visibly see their troubled expressions when they are facing with the odds. I don't blame them. I strode forward calmly as I shoved the banana peel haired boy out of the way and face them.

"Yuuki-dono!" Gongenzaka gasped. "What are you doing!"

"You guys just sit this one out. I'll handle them." I suggested confidently. "Now then, you will face me!"

They laughed.

"Look at this guy! Saying I'll handle them!" snorted Tweedle A.

"Oh, I didn't know that the Obelisk are Osiris at heart." They immediately froze. "Yeah, I'm saying that you are all only Obelisk by appearance but behind that appearance, you are all just Osiris at best! You should be called Obelisk Cowards instead!" I got a nerve out of them.

It is an inside insult back in the GX series. When a person is being compared to an Osiris Red, then it means that they are the weakest of the weakest. After all, Osiris is the weakest of them all.

"Yuuki! STOP IT! YOU CAN'T WIN ALONE!" Gongenzaka persuaded me again.

"I appreciate the gesture, Gongenzaka-dono, but really, I can handle them." I turn back to my opponent.

"Hmph," Tweedle B sneered, "If you really want to lose that badly-"

"-then who are we to deny you that?" Tweedle C continued.

"No, my Osiris in Obelisk skin friend, what will happen by the end of this duel is the fact that all of you will be singing a different tune as I defeat you when my next turn comes! So just a warning, you only get one turn to defeat me."

Gongenzaka, Selena, Kurosaki, ninja guy, and banana peel head were surprised at the proclamation.

"Hmph, it makes no difference!" Tweedle D interjected.

"We outnumber you 6 to 1!" E said. I'm getting tired of these one by one follow up talking.

"So it's you who should be warning yourself!" F concluded.

"We'll see." I replied with a dark grin.

" **DUEL**!"

Yuuki – 4000 – 5 Cards

Obelisk Force A – 4000 – 5 Cards

Obelisk Force B – 4000 – 5 Cards

Obelisk Force C – 4000 – 5 Cards

Obelisk Force D – 4000 – 5 Cards

Obelisk Force E – 4000 – 5 Cards

Obelisk Force F – 4000 – 5 Cards

"I'll take my first turn! First I summon **Elemental HERO Stratos** (Level 4/Wind/Warrior/Effect/ **1800** /300)!" A blue hero with turbine wings appeared. "I'm not using his effect." After all, the cards I need to win is already in my hand. "Next I activate Quick Spell **Mask Change**. With this card I send 1 HERO monster I control to the graveyard and special summon 1 "Masked HERO" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with the same attribute. Ocean's attribute is water, so I can bring out **Masked HERO Divine Wind** (Level 8/Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/2700/ **1900** )." A green kamen hero appeared. "Turn End!"

"A Fusion monster? Are you an ally?" One of the Obelisks asked.

"An ally? As if I would be an ally with any of you losers. Now make your move. And it better be a good one because you only get 1 chance."

Tweedle A sneered, "Fine then, if you're not an ally then you're an enemy! My turn!" He pulled out his card, "I summon **Ancient Gear Hound Dog** (Level 3/Earth/Machine/Effect/ **1000** /1000)!" a miniature size robotic dog appeared. Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, I can inflict 600 damage to my opponent." A bronze gear appeared and rolled straight towards me.

Yuuki – 3400 (4000 – 600) – 3 Cards

Next, I play the spell **Polymerization** and fuse Ancient Gear Hound Dog with another Ancient Gear Hound Dog in my hand to Fusion Summon **Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog** (Level 5/Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ **1400** /1000)!" A bigger dog with two heads appear. "Turn End."

"My turn!" The next one conducted, "I summon **Ancient Gear Hound Dog** (Level 3/Earth/Machine/Effect/ **1000** /1000)." Another same monster, "I deal 600 Damage to my opponent!"

Yuuki – 2800 (3400 – 600) – 3 Cards

"Turn End." Is this all they are going to do?

"My turn!" Tweedle C continued, "I summon **Ancient Gear Hound Dog** (Level 3/Earth/Machine/Effect/ **1000** /1000)."

Yeah, they're going to use this method now. How unoriginal.

Yuuki – 2200 (2800 – 600) – 3 Cards

"I end my turn."

You know, now that I think about it, I had this one music I want to play. I set the Duel App aside and turn on the Music App.

"I inflict 600 damage to my opponent!" the same damage hit me and I'm not even going to budge at all. As I am busy scrolling down the list to find the most suitable music to play.

Yuuki – 1600 (2200 – 600) 3 Cards.

"My turn!" Tweedle E carried on. "I summon **Ancient Gear Hound Dog** (Level 3/Earth/Machine/Effect/ **1000** /1000)."

Yuuki – 1000 (1600 – 600) 3 Cards

"Next," Ah something different at last. I look up from my list of music and watch on. "I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my two Ancient Gear Hound Dog in my hand to Fusion Summon **Ancient Gear Triple Hound Dog** (Level 7/Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ **1800** /1000)!" Yes, yes, anything else?

"Turn End!"

DAWWWWWW!

"My turn!" Tweedle F proceeded. In fact, I can mimic everything he is about to do, "I summon **Ancient Gear Hound Dog** (Level 3/Earth/Machine/Effect/ **1000** /1000)." I repeated as I return to the list of music until one caught my eye. "I inflict 600 damage to my opponent!" The 6th gear hit me.

Yuuki – 400 (1000 – 600) 3 Cards

"Next, I set 3 cards and end my turn!"

"Are you guys done?" I counted my life points… 600 to the multiple of 6 is 3600. My life points are now 400. "Oh finally. It really is a mistake to duel all 6 at once."

"He finally realized," one of them spoke.

"But it makes no difference."

"Because-"

" **SHUT UP!** " I roared, surprising everyone, "I mean to say, duelling all six at once is a mistake because this is starting to get REALLY BORING! Seriously, I don't get why everyone is having problems dealing with these trash!" I insulted while I can hear some of my group swallowed loudly.

The Obelisk goons sneered.

"What can you do?" they asked at the same time.

"Glad you asked, after all, I'm getting very tired of this Battle Royale duel, so." I hit the 'Play' button on the Music App. A soundtrack by the name ' **Strength, Weakness** ' started playing from it. Taking a leaf out of Cardfight Vanguard, I declared " **FINAL TURN**! Draw!"

This surprises everyone.

"I release Masked HERO Divine Wind and advance summon **Cyber Dragon** (Level 5/Light/Machine/Effect/ **2100** /1600)!" The wind kamen hero vanishes and a machine like serpent dragon took its place. My decisions seem to have caused more worry and confusion from my group of spectators while the Obelisk goons sneered.

"Double Bite Hound Dog's effect activate," Tweedle A interrupted, "When my opponent summons a monster, I can place 1 Gear Acid Counter on that monster. If a monster with a Gear Acid Counters battles, that monster will be destroyed!"

"Doesn't matter," I replied to him calmly, surprising everyone, "Because Cyber Dragon won't be on the field for long." I picked a card from my hand and turn to Gongenzaka. "Gongenzaka-dono. Do you remember out duel?" he nodded, "Then do you remember the one card I did not use?" Gongenzaka nodded again, "Good, because now, I will show you the reason why I did not use that card." I turn to my 6 opponents, "I activate the Quick Spell **Super Polymerization**!"

"Super Polymerization?" everyone repeated.

"I discard one card, and then fusion summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with Fusion Material monsters on the field!" I explained.

"You only have 1 monster on your field, what is so special about that card!" As on cue with the music playing now, a strong wind is blowing at our direction.

"I told you didn't I? You have but one chance to defeat me. And you blew it." I stood my ground with my arms crossed. The music followed up and soon, the monsters on the field started to budge. As a similar whirling portal appear, the machine dragon on my field was sucked into it. And then, the mechanical dogs on my opponent's field began to struggle as it is being pulled in.

"W-What's happening?" one of the Obelisk Tweedles gasped.

"Our monsters!"

"Can it be…"

"Let me repeat myself. Super Polymerization allows me to fusion summon with the monsters ON. THE. FIELD!" I rephrased myself while purposely speaking out those words like a taunt.

"W-WHAT!" Kurosaki gasped. It seems like he understand, "That card can use the opponent's monsters to fusion summon! That's impossible!"

Everyone were surprised as well. I don't blame them as I give my opponent a glee. "That's correct, I fuse Cyber Dragon, and all 6 of your machine monsters to Fusion Summon **Chimeratech Overdragon** (Level 9/Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ **?** /?)!" I played the card. When the last mechanical dog is absorbed into the portal, a giant space craft like saucer levitated upwards. Then, a few slots open and mechanical heads starts popping out of the saucer, followed by one large tail. "BEHOLD! THE GLORIOUS EVOLUTION!"

"Unknown attack?" the spectators were bewildered.

"Chimeratech Overdragon's attack and defence is dependent on the amount of monsters used to Fusion Summon it. For every card used, it original attack points gains 800 points."

"SAY WHAT!" the Obelisk Force gasped.

"I used 7 monsters to fusion summon him, Chimeratech Overdragon's attack points is **5600**!" I declared and my opponent began to cower in fear. "I told you didn't I? That I will only give you one chance."

"But even so, there will be five more of us! And once you attack, it will be our turn!" They reassured me, and regain their confidence.

"Oh really?" I immediately shot their hopes down, "Allow me to enlighten you one more interesting thing about this monster!" I turn to the mechanical dragon, "You see, this card has one more effect and that is it can attack as many times as the amount of Fusion Material Monsters used for its summon." My opponent began to have a look of horror, "And exactly how many Fusion Materials did I used to Fusion Summon him? Seven." My opponent finally sang a different tune. "Chimeratech Overdragon, slay these miserable excuse of a duellist."

The seven dragon heads fired and thus concludes this one-sided massacre.

Yuuki – Win

Obelisk Force A – 0 – 3 Cards

Obelisk Force B – 0 – 5 Cards

Obelisk Force C – 0 – 5 Cards

Obelisk Force D – 0 – 5 Cards

Obelisk Force E – 0 – 2 Cards

Obelisk Force F – 0 – 2 Cards

I turned to my spectators and smirked without a care, "Now then, let's go find Yuya-san! He should be somewhere around here." I said to my flabbergasted spectators as I turn off the Music App. I walk on ahead and descended to the stairs where Yuya was last expected. I found a card that contains the ninja in red. I muttered silent words of gratitude for his sacrifice before tracing a cave in the area. "GUYS, IN HERE!" I called out to them who are still in the same place, no doubt talking about me. I just choose to ignore them and head on ahead of them.

As I got in, I am greeted with the sight of Yuya duelling Sora. I then noticed a new monster on Yuya's field. It resembles both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion a lot. I look at the card and notice a black and green frame card. Is that an Xyz Pendulum monster? Well, this is just getting more interesting. Soon after, the rest of the group entered. However, just as soon as they have entered, we heard a loud buzz, signalling the end of the event.

The cave slowly dissipates and the scene returns to the concrete jungle setting. At the same time, fresh cool air filled my lung. FINALLY!

"YUYA! SORA!" Gongenzaka called out, catching their attention.

The first thing that enters Yuya's mind is Selena, who he mistook for as Yuzu, after all, I now realize that she is wearing Yuzu's clothing. When a little girl… wait… who's this guy? I noticed a bright curly red- haired teen. Where did this guy come from?

"I saw all your Duels."

A new voice entered the scene. We turn to its source to find Akaba Reiji standing on the concrete railing. Banana peel head started running his mouth and compliments his achievements and then he brought up an important term.

The term is called 'Lancers'. It is a term involved in the deal I made with Akaba Reiji. He will tell me everything I want to know, and in return, I become a 'special' member of the Lancers.

What is this special?

Assassination.

* * *

For those of you who want to listen to the music that was being played: ' **Strength, Weakness'**. You can visit YouTube and type in Dynasty Warriors OST Strength, Weakness.

Disclaimer: I don't own that Soundtrack

Also, a quick note! Since school will be reopened by next Monday, I may not have time to write more chapters. Being a teacher is not all fun and games you see!


	7. Aftermath, Plans, Warnings

First of all, I want to say that I am back to writing fictions. The semester was short but was also very tiring. Then I think that, I deserve at least a short break before continuing with this.

Next, I want to thank **HolyMage Mouto** for pointing out the mistakes I made in chapter 3. The chapter was amended. The ruling around the Heavy Samurais are very confusing and I had to search everywhere to understand how they tick, like will my monsters be destroyed in battle when attacking them in defense position. Also, I want to thank a guest for pointing out that it is **Maiami** City and not **Miami** City. I will update on this soon.

Anyway, enough with the announcements, here you guys go, as promised.

* * *

The Battle Royale is over at last. But the victors were not in their best moods, especially Yuya. After learning about Yuzu's fate, he broke down. So did I… but unlike Yuya, mine was more of guilt. I was too engrossed in my work to remember about Yuzu. And I have only myself to blame.

When Reiji appeared, and told us about his plans, which I already know, Yuya did not take everything too kindly. In fact, he is currently blinded by despair to even think rationally. While it may be true that Reiji did use the contestants to fight the enemy, even if the contestants are inexperienced. However, we must also keep in mind that he is also the President of Leo Corporation. One thing that I learn about this world is that they use a monarchy system of governing. Reiji is both the president of a company as well as the entirety of Maiami City, so he is also responsible for the lives and safety of the people as well. On top of that, Reiji is a smart king. Instead of reinforcing martial law, he held a grand tourney to gather the people in one area and then quarantines it. That way, he has prevented a forest fire panic. And when people are afraid, they can do the unthinkable.

When Reiji called for an Action Field, the area around us soon turns into Heartland. The Xyz Dimension. Kurosaki's home.

I approached the shinobi and handed him the card that contains his red counterpart. He was grateful for this gesture. I said nothing else as an act of respect to their shinobi code. I turn to Kurosaki. He is telling Selena about the events that occurred during the invasion. The bluenette is visibly shaken by the revelation. I lightly grasp her shoulder. She leaned onto my hand for support. After all, one of the many worst things that can happen to a person, is when they learn that everything that they had believed and lived for has been a lie. Selena was raised to believe that everything that Academia did was noble. I don't blame her for her one-sided beliefs. It is an effective learning process albeit harsh.

Finally, I turn to Yuya, who have receive the brunt of them all. He is undergoing, in my opinion, the worst method of maturing, lost. He had assumed the worst when he learnt that Yuzu was abducted. Guess he is not the typical clueless protagonist. He is now venting his hatred at Reiji through a duel. Needless to say, the older teen is simply toying with the green and red haired boy. Reiji is constantly driving Yuya in a corner by playing on his emotions as if pushing him… to grow stronger. Seems like I have been a bad influence. After all, most of these techniques is just so similar to mine, however, instead of resulting in fear… Reiji's taunts and insults made Yuya more determined and stronger.

The duel is over, and to no surprise, Reiji won. It was an interesting duel to me because I get to witness an Xyz monster gaining level. In fact, I can see a lot of potential strategies and synergies when a card like this is released. The duel was so close… for Yuya, but Reiji played an unexpected effect. It was a mediocre effect, but effective for the situation he was in. Basically, all his spells and traps were negated, but this effect allows him to destroy all his spells and traps and then resets them.

…

A nasty though came to me as I eyed the president hungrily like a predator.

Reiji's final word of wisdom snapped me back to reality. After he gave his piece of advise to Yuya, he left for the stadium. The others were to report back to the LDS Stadium. I encouraged them to go while I stay behind and rested. Once I felt better, I move to the LDS building, gave Reiji a call and proceed through the elevator that will lead me to Reiji's office.

Along the ride, several thoughts came to me. First, is the fact that I want to duel the president. Next, I want to learn about the casualties during the event, especially with Yuzu. Last but not least, the future plans. I sorted my priorities before proceeding down the hallway leading to the president.

He was standing by the table with his arms crossed while looking distant.

" _Kaichou_." I called him. "A moment."

He said nothing.

I began my first question. "Yuzu… is she with Academia now?"

"No," he answered instantly, to my surprise. No? "She isn't." I was relieved when I heard this information. "I took your words into account and had asked Hikage to watch her."

"Hikage?" I then remembered the shinobi that Reiji hired. I turn to the ceiling and immediately spotted a blue shadow in the room. The shinobi was surprised by the sudden move and descended from the ceiling. "Nice hiding spot, I guess that the 'no one ever bothered to look up' rule does apply to the shinobis."

"It's a humble mistake that I will improve from," the shinobi responded humbly.

"No need, you did well enough. I am just…" I look for the word to best fit myself while making sure not to brag too much about myself, "Unpredictable."

"Indeed," the shinobi responded, "But a lesson well learnt nonetheless." My respects for this shinobi is skyrocketing. "I am Tsukikage. Hikage is my brother."

"Kyou Yuuki, an honour, and my gratitude to your brother." I responded with a bow. So, Hikage watched over Yuzu. "What of Yuzu?"

"I'm sorry, my brother was distracting some of the Obelisk Force away from her. When he was surrounded, he escaped from the place at once." The blue ninja, now named Tsukikage, relayed.

The shinobis are dishonourable warriors that does not fight on fair grounds. If they have the advantage, they take it. A major stereotyping of shinobis is that they will stand their ground and fight… yeah I'm talking about Ninja Gaiden here. Don't get me wrong, that game is still fun, but it is a complete misinterpretation of shinobis. When a Shinobi is caught, they will face only a brutal public execution, no questions asked. So it is a 'flee or die' situation for them.

But back to the ninja's statement. If Hikage were distracting the Obelisk force, does that means that the 6 tweedles I took out single handed were the ones chasing Yuzu? Something's missing. Because my first impression about Obelisks is that they are elites, this means that they must be like the top of the rankings kind of people, so they won't simply abandon their duties just to chase an unimportant target.

"I was keeping an eye on her while everything was happening." Reiji interrupted. "From everything I see, Yuzu is most likely in the Synchro Dimension now."

That… may be the reason. But there's still something missing. In any case, the fact that Yuzu is not in captured and is in the Synchro Dimension is good news… but bad news as well. Good because she is momentarily safe from Academia's hands and bad is because the potential problem the Synchro Dimension can bring to a person of her status.

I relayed to Reiji about what I know about the Synchro Dimension, in other words, the 5Ds series. I gave him two possibilities of the dimension. The first is the positive scenario where the city is just as great as Maiami City, meaning the post Dark Signer Arc. The second is the worst scenario, meaning that there will be a class system that splits the society apart.

Reiji narrowed his eyes when he learn of these information, no doubt beginning to suspect something from me. I remain unfazed under his gaze. Reiji relented before telling me his future plans.

Tomorrow, sometime before noon, he will have all the Lancers gathered in this room. These Lancers, other than me, includes Sakaki Yuya, Gongenzaka Noboru, Selena, Sawatari Shingo, aka banana peel head, Kurosaki Shun, Dennis Macfield, whoever that is, Tsukikage, Akaba Reiji, and to my surprise, Akaba Reira.

While I may have only seen the boy once, I immediately know that the boy is no doubt very strong. However, no matter how one look at it, Reira is just a child who has about the same age as the three kids in You Show Duel School. I did not question further as I respect Reiji's decisions even if it means bringing a child to the battlefield.

This means that there will be a total of 10 Lancers. However…

"Our destination will be your dimension, Yuuki."

I froze at once at that declaration. He plans to travel to my home dimension, no doubt to recruit some more capable duellists of my calibre. Well this isn't going to be good. It's too early for me to showing my entire hand! I guess I have no choice-

-but to duel him.

"President… can you repeat that?" I said to my leader slowly as I make small and slow steps to him.

"We will travel to the fifth dimension and recruit more people there." He explained, proving my theory right. "I have witnessed how you handle the situation with 6 elites from Academia, so I've come to the conclusion that if we have more comrades from your dimension, we will definitely win this war."

It is true. I am very sure that people from my… reality can definitely destroy Academia at a heartbeat given our… let's say creativity, resource, options, etc. However, my reality is not Yu-Gi-Oh focused. Card games are only just that, a game, and a hobby. So the numbers will be scarce at best, unless you know where to look. On top of that, the idea of using a game as a tool of war is too farfetched and… unreal. No. The point is, if war really broke out in my reality, the people won't be as forgiving. And that is just putting things lightly.

As solid as this plan may seem,-

"No." I cut my leader off as I now stood in front of his desk.

Reiji only narrowed his eyes.

"Reiji," I stoically called his name. At this point, the atmosphere became heavy. Tsukikage involuntarily took a step backwards as the ninja felt the growing tension between me and the president. "I understand your need to recruit strong duellists… however, I will not stand by idly and do nothing if my home is involved." The grey haired teen remained unfazed and silent. "Akaba Reiji…" this time, the atmosphere has become intense as I called his name again, "Pick your next words carefully…" I threatened further with a dark look that promises death, "Or else, you will learn what happened to Ryozanpaku Duel School."

At the mention of the school, Reiji's eyes twitched with revelation and surprise. If I am right, he must be thinking about how I can destroy the school's unwavering spirit. Also, I think I see a sweat inched from his cheek. The grey haired teen closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Very well," he began, "we will leave your dimension alone."

"Glad you see it MY way."

The atmosphere subsided.

OH POOOOOOO! That didn't go well at all. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE 'DUEL' AND SH-

I cleared my throat.

"If I may, Kaichou," back to familiarity, now that that debate is over, "if you wish to recruit any allies, then I suggest that we travel to the Synchro Dimension instead." I suggested, mainly due to my unsated curiosity for the dimension. If you ask me which Yu-Gi-Oh series is my favourite, then I'll answer 5D… card games on motorcycles. "I'm concerned about Yuzu's safety." Not at all.

"I have already thought about it."

"Ara, that's good, when will we depart?"

"Tomorrow morning, we will depart for the Synchro Dimension when everyone is here tomorrow. I'll prepare a room for you."

"Ah I appreciate that." I sighed as I stretched my sore body. So much for running around the city for a whole day, and on top of that, without sleep. I suppose I ought to make the most of this short period of rest.

 **Third Person's Point of View**

As soon as Yuuki left the office, Reiji leaned against the comforts of his chair as relief and comfort took over him.

"Tsukikage," Reiji began, "What do you think of him?"

"I think that he is the most dangerous person in our group –de gozaru." Tsukikage responded, "He is definitely a person you want on your side, otherwise the Lancers… no, the Standard Dimension, will be annihilated."

Reiji nodded, "That is true. I made the right choice of recruiting him as soon as I pick up on his readings. To think that there is a fifth dimension out there that can destroy all of us with such ease."

"Why do you think that Yuuki is against going to the fifth dimension?"

"I have a few speculations but all of them just doesn't add up. My first speculation is that he is exactly like Shiuin Sora, a spy for his dimension. But he doesn't have the professionalism of a spy… or maybe he is just toying with us." Reiji turned to his D-Disk and brought out Yuuki's profile. "Kyou Yuuki, age 23, currently living with Sakaki Yuya as a guest." Reiji repeated after what he read, "Other than these basic information, we know nothing of him… So far he has only lost 2 duels, to which he claims, I just don't feel like winning."

"He's not being serious." Tsukikage concluded, "The entire time, he was not even serious."

Reiji nodded, "Serious or not, Yuuki is the most dangerous and strongest duellist in the Lancers." He pulled one of the desk drawers and brought out an untouched deck, "I wonder…"

 **Yuuki's Point of View**

I enter the room that I was designated to accommodate. I immediately scan the room for the bed. As soon as I did, I kicked my shoes off and slumped on the soft surface. Sleepy… sore… tired…

Ah, I'm a little too old for these things.

I then heard screeching coming from the door. Wait… did I forgot to close the door? I asked myself internally since my back is facing the entrance. No, no, calm down. Let's see who could it be and what mo-

"Yuuki?" a familiar feminine voice shattered my train of thoughts. Selena? What's she doing here? Now of all times, because last I checked, it's around 8 in the evening. "Are you asleep yet?"

Is that a trick question? I'm too lazy to deal with what she wants now.

I hear muffled footsteps approaching me and **W** -! I managed to suppress myself through sheer reaction and willpower as I felt her jab my sides.

"Guess he is…" I heard her sighed with a rather disappointed tone.

Yes, I am 'sleeping' now, so please leave me alone.

"I guess this is fine." Her voice is now equivalent to a whisper.

Oh, what now.

"It's strange you see," she began, to which I added, don't care. "All these times, I thought that everything Academia did was noble."

I can see where this monolog is going. So I'm just going to try and tune them out.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore."

I have nothing to say to this.

"Anyway, good night, I think." I heard the door whined until an audible click pierced through my ears.

I really don't like being involved in people's problems, but then again, it comes with being a teachers. I need to understand students' problems so that I won't… well, regret my judgments. For example, if a student misbehave in class, I am obligated to understand their reasoning and circumstances for misbehaving before delivering the verdict. This practice carried over throughout my entire life, unfortunately.

Selena's dilemma kept me awake for a good hour and within that hour, I have made plans to help the bluenette. As I doze off to sleep, I made a promise to myself.

"After all the war, I WILL help you."

Help, as in, guide her to a new lifestyle, change her view on things, see her… well, do things girl her age should be doing.

But first… sleep.

…

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

Ugh… what now.

I jerk awake as the sound of knocking woke me up. I grumble in response.

"Yuuki-san, are you awake?"

No. Go away.

"The president request your presence now."

The president? Wait…

" _Wh_ -ack," I cleared my sore morning throat, "What time is it now?"

"It's eleven now."

…

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFF" My eyes are now snap awake and I'm up at once at that declaration. I immediately left my accommodations and head straight for the office.

As soon as I got to the office, I am greeted with 9 familiar faces and a boy by Reiji's side. The boy is short and pale with light grey hair and… blank blue eyes. He had a simple turquoise hooded jacket over a simple blue and yellow striped shirt and grey cargo pants. He was holding a white teddy with a purple patch around its left eye.

This must be Akaba Reira, Reiji's brother.

Oh and did I mention that Gongenzaka-dono have patches around his face?

"HMPH! You're late! Whoever you are, you're one million years too early to make me Sawatari Shingo wait!" a rather arrogant voice filled the room. I look around and to no surprise, find the voice belong to a… banana peel.

Then there was a pause.

"GAH!" the banana peel gasped in realization, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YUUKI!"

"Yuuki-san? Reiji, do you mean that the tenth Lancer is…" I heard Yuya gasp.

"Yes, Yuuki is our tenth member." Said Reiji.

"But he wasn't even a part of the Championship." Yuya protested? I'm not sure. He sounded like he was against me being a Lancer. "I mean, Yuuki is a strong duellist but he-"

"Don't let it go to your head Sakaki Yuya!" The banana head interrupted, "This guy took out 6 Academia all by himself." He boasted as if he was the one who did it.

"What?"

"It's true Yuya, this man, Gongenzaka, was there as well," Gongenzaka added. With that remark, Yuya turned to me. It was evident that he had a shocked expression on his face, with a little bit of admiration.

" _Sniff!_ In any _sniff_ case," I interrupted despite the growing irritation in my nose, "Kaichou, is everyone briefed on the situation?" Reiji nodded, "Great, then I suppose we'll be off to the Synchro Dimension then. But the question is… how do we get there?"

The answer to that is when Reiji handed each of us a D-Pad.

"This is a duel disk equipped with a newly-invented dimensional transportation device. We use an item from the Xyz dimension as reference." With this revelation, Kurosaki then confronts Yuya regarding his friend. The matter was abruptly diffused. Strange. "Let's continue the conversation. This duel disk is also fitted with a function that allows the activation of an Action Field. We have also made the same modifications to Kurosaki and Selena's Duel Disks. The Pendulum Summon and Action Cards are our greatest weapons. Use those to your hearts content."

Making the most of our advantage now are we.

"Yuuki," The president called out to me. "I have one more thing for you." He approached me and handed me a… deck? "We've developed a deck specifically for you alone."

A deck? I stepped forward and took the cards. I turn the deck to reveal a new archetype that goes by the name **EE**.

"EE?"

"Eclectic Emperor."

I look at the deck in my hands before pocketing them away. Eclectic Emperor. Things are getting very interesting.

"Now, please prepare the cards that were distributed to you." Reiji continued with his instructions as he raised a spell card called Dimension Mover. We did the same. "We've inputted the Synchro Dimension's coordinates in them. Set them on your disks and activate them on my mark." We did as told.

I sniffled again… I think I'm catching a cold. I ran a hand to my head. It's slightly hot. Yeah, a fever. This sucks.

"Is everyone ready?" Reiji asked in confirmation. We nodded, while I did so reluctantly. "Then it's time to depart. Onwards, to the Synchro Dimension – Dimension Mover, activate!"

We activated the spell card and one by one, we vanish into blue wisps of light and fade away.

Well, it only look like we are fading away. I beg to differ. As one of the ten who is traveling through this method, I find that I felt lighter. My vision became blurry and bright. I would like to say that it is similar to a dying person's final moments, but I won't because I have never been in that predicament before. I suppose it is like… a sci-fi hyper drive thingy? Basically, it is similar to moving at the speed of light.

"Took you long enough."

Huh?

I opened my eyes and was greeted by complete darkness.

How long has it been since my last visit here? About a week I suppose.

"Sorry." I began.

"No, it's fine. I suppose that was my fault for not telling you to come visit me soon. It's very boring here you see." Said the-voice-in-me-head. "Then again, we really are alike." It snickered, "Oh poo indeed." It snickered again as it mocked the moment I booed the president. Wait… come to think of it, during our first meeting… yeah we really are similar to each other.

"In any case," the voice catch my attention again, "I'm here on business. First of all, regarding your interventions." Uh oh, "I'm sure you remember your previous actions like destroying Ryozanpaku Duel School." I nodded, "You should consider yourself lucky that they are only minor plot convenience."

… Yeah, I guess I am only lucky so far. When I arrive to this… reality, I am very concerned about the potential dangers I might bring to this reality. One of it being polluting and disrupting the storyline. My existence here can potentially destroy the reality that everyone knows. So to avoid that, I kept a low profile to myself, evidently through my duels with Sakaki Yuya and Gongenzaka. I was afraid of what kind of disasters I might bring to this reality.

"Yet, you still challenge Kurosaki, knowing the dangers."

Yeah… honestly, I was bored of being silent and decided to take things into my hands, consequences be damned. I was ready to face my consequences by then.

"I see. If you're ready to face whatever consequences that your actions may bring, then let me enlighten you about one thing." The voice paused dramatically. "I'm sure you know the dangers of… **Shadow Games**."

Shadow Games! That is one of the series' popular points. Essentially, Shadow Games, or Game of Darkness is basically a contest where two people are involved. Unlike a normal game, the loser will undergo a heavy penalty…

" **Are you interested?** "

A Shadow Game…

I gave a dark grin in response to the offer. Looks like I am going to be very busy now.

* * *

As you can see in this fiction, I try to bond my OC with Selena without trying to make things too cheesy like those stereotypical love story of boys meet girls then girls start fawning all over boys. NO!

Selena is a strong and stubborn girl, and on top of that, she is also very naïve with social interactions so I want to develop this relationship between the two slowly.

HOWEVER! I can't guarantee that this fiction is an OC X Selena. It all comes down with how I will develop their interactions in the future. I will try to make them as intimate as possible, but in the end, my immature mind will decide their union.


	8. The White Flower Knight

It was noon. The day was supposed to be very bright. Yet here it is, in all its glory. The sky was gloomy, thanks to thick clouds. It came unnaturally quick and devoured the entire sky.

I stood alone on a mountain bluff, gazing darkly at the object of my scorn. The object in question is a singular fortress built amongst cliffs and mountains. It looks like a castle within the embrace of rocks and stones from the medieval eras.

I scoffed and scorned at the view before turning to my back…

And greet my fallen companions. They were all defeated. Not by the ones in the fortress, not by the blue elites, and above all else… not by those **FUSION TRASH**! No, they don't deserve that privilege.

Oh no. In fact, the one who was responsible for their defeat-

Was none other than me.

This is, after all, the beginning of the end.

He was right to fear to me, and he should have listened to his cowardice. Had he not betrayed my trust, none of this would have happen. I locked my eyes in anger and in mild satisfaction at the sight of my former leader, who is now in the form of a card. One by one, I turn to the others. They chose to defend that sorry excuse of a leader and a traitor, so I reward their piety with the same.

"S-Stop, Yuuki! D-Don't do it!" said my last defeated opponent who is still in his physical form. He gripped on to my trousers tightly. I kicked him away. "P-P-PLEASE! S-STOP!"

I gave him a dark glare before turning away. "How naïve." I replied to his meaningless struggles before sealing him away like the rest before him.

The Lancers have been annihilated.

Nothing can stop me now. Not the Fusion Trash, not my former companions, and on top of all, NOT EVEN THE WORLD CAN STOP ME! NOTHING!

"I summon, **E/E/E Zai'Jin, the Wealth Emperor** , **E/E/E Hisui, the Jade Emperor** , and **E/E/E Kan'Ne, the Mercy Empress**." I play the three strongest monsters of my deck.

In response, an elderly man in a royal red clothing, a wise man in luxurious platinum and gold clothing, and a gorgeous and gentle woman in white appear before me. These three figures has the regal appearance and the charisma of a deity. I bowed before them in respect, despite them being projections of a card game.

As I raised my head, everything changes.

The fortress had definitely seen better days. First, its pristine and beautiful architecture were marred with fire, rubble, and decay. Thick and dark smoke rises as the building was set ablaze. Also, despite the distance, I can hear screaming. Terror, fear, despair, DEATH! They are all music to my ears. I watch as an Imperial Foot Soldier chases a child in yellow uniform. Then a group of students in red surrounded by Imperial Infiltrators. The militarized men and veterans surrounded by an endless wave of Imperial Forward Trooper.

I watch and enjoy the view I am looking at now. After all, they brought this upon themselves…

Yes…

It all began with my home… everything that I have known, and love, and cherished… my… new found love…

I slowly close my eyes lamenting the past as satisfaction engulf me. Everything that they cherish, everything that they fought for, everything that they believe in, everything… is gone. I am very satisfied at this point. My revenge is complete. My… former leader finally got what he wants, even if it is not how he wanted it. Everyone got what they wanted…

The Fusion Trash got what they want. Destruction.

Reiji got what he want. His own downfall.

Yuya got what he want. The end of war.

I got what I want. Retribution, closure, and… and… and… silence.

Yes…

Everything…

The war…

Is finally…

Over…

 **SNAP!**

I reopened my eyes, only to find a different scenery. The burning castle, the burning scent of sulphur and ash, and the sound of anguish and despair were absent. Instead, I am in a dark room.

What? What happened?

Was everything a dream?

I gasped when I recalled the dream. I was destroying the Fusion… Trash? No, that… Why would I call them trash? The only way for me to call someone or something trash is when they made me very angry. Also, why was I fighting my own allies? Why was I condemning Kaichou? His own downfall?

Wait… no it can't be!

I immediately threw whatever that was covering me and scan for a window. I quickly pulled the curtains. I instantly regretted that action when the glaring beams of light blindsided me. A few moments later, after adjusting to the light I can see things floating in the air.

Ah, I forgot that I wear glasses.

When I put them on, I was both amazed and relieved. Amazed because I can literally see cities floating in the air, held by some platform. Relieved because the scenery does not resemble my home at all.

Now that my head is clearer, I can finally think better. Namely, Reiji's decision on going to my reality. While it is true that I have intimidated Reiji into changing his decision. However, it still doesn't change the fact that he could put on his poker face and lied to me. I'm glad that he honour his words.

The first problem about travelling to my home reality, is the geography. It's huge, and 99.9% of the continent is unknown to me. Second, the best place to find to any duellists is in card stores, which are scarce at best, thus making the search much harder. Next, I may find duellists in social media… but let's be honest here, there ain't no one's stupid enough to trust a total stranger they have just met online. Also, if I tell them that there will be a dimensional war going on, they'll simple shrug me off with comments like: "Dude, you watched too much anime. LOL. XD."

I grimaced at the thought of that last statement.

On top of that, we don't have the technology for card games. I mean sure, we can develop them, but I doubt anyone would develop these expensive toys. That and it would be VERY expensive on release. Yeah, my reality runs on money and not cards.

Speaking of home… how are my parents now? Is everything just a dream while my real body is still in coma in reality? Is this even real?

Questions upon questions filled my mind as these horrifying 'truths' shed its light. This can all be just a dream…

No, stop. Yuuki, stop! No point in thinking that now.

In any case, I scan the room again, and the first thing in mind was the bed. No, not just any bed, this bed is like the one back in Reiji's accommodations. Hang on. This bed is… bigger? More comfortable than the previous, yes, but bigger? Yes. In fact, this is a grand size bed. It's very comfortable and huge for one person to sleep in.

It was during this moment, the door open. Huh, what impeccable timing.

"Oh, you're u-" I heard a feminine voice spoke. I turn to face the source of it.

The person who enter the room was a fairly young woman in a maid outfit. Wait maid outfit? Judging from her attire and the bed I'm in, am I safe to assume that I am in a mansion?

I turn to her entirely when I realize that she is still there and her abrupt silence. "Um… where… I mean, where should I start?" I scratched my head in confusion.

She stared before clearing her throat. With her eyes close and in one smooth sentence, she began, "First of all, you may want to get yourself dressed first."

Dressed first?

…

Wait, WHAT?

I looked down, I can definitely see yellowish tan skin colour, starting from my chest to my toes. Which means…

 **Another Point of View**

I heard a loud scream coming from the guest room. I raised my head and gave a slight chuckle as I imagine the scene from the balcony. It seems like my guest has finally woken up, and he is a lively one too.

 _Très bein (Very good)._ I commented to myself.

"Milady, it appears that our guest have awoken," my head butler told me. He has been standing next to me while I am having my breakfast. "Shall I invite him?"

"Please do." I answered.

"Understood." He turned and left the dining room.

I sat quietly as I enjoy the fresh morning breeze entering through the window. I love it even more when the same breeze just so happen to sweep my long blonde hair.

 **Yuuki's Point of View**

One word, awkward.

I quickly got to my knees and apologize to the maid who saw me in all my glory. For all I know, I could have scarred the lady for life.

She came to hand me my clothing. I took them and quickly put them on. When I put on my glasses, I turn to interact with the maid. Needless to say, all was forgotten and forgiven. It was a misunderstanding. Yes, a misunderstanding. I don't want to get my hopes high yet, and I definitely don't want to overstep my boundaries.

Then I am greeted with a new person. Wait… this person is…

"It's good to see that you're awake." The person speaking is a tall and muscular man in a butler suit. He has short, spiky, dark grey hair and blueish eyes with thick eyebrows that matches his hair colour. He have sideburns growing down to the top of his cheekbone and then sharply raises to the direction of his nose. His sideburns looked like fangs. I know this person very well, in fact, there is only one butler who looks like him in the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! series. "This way please."

Huh? I was snapped out of my trance when he beckoned me to follow him. I unintelligently followed him.

We walked through the regal carpeted hallways. Come to think of it, this is the first time I've seen a mansion in person. Up close. Walking in one. Sleeping in one. Oh boy. This is rather nerve wrecking.

But back to the question at hand, the butler who is leading me, yes, there is only one person that fits his appearance. He may be a minor character, but despite being a minor character, he is rather memorable. As we walk down the hallway, we've passed through some pictures, namely a picture of a young girl with long blonde hair. Oh my.

"How are you feeling?"

I was snapped out of my excitement and trance when the butler called out.

"S-Sorry, what?"

"I asked, how are you feeling?" he repeated.

"Ah, um… I don't understand the question." It's true, I am not sure on how to answer the question. The last thing I remember before waking up was me talking with the voice-in-me-head and accepting the power of Shadow Games. Then the thing I know, I'm in this mansion that reeks of wealth and prestige.

Not a speck of dust or a brick out of place. Someone sure is tidy.

"I see," the butler narrowed his eyes dangerously. I don't blame him. He is doing his job to make sure that the lady is out of harm's reach. "We're here."

I was so engrossed in my own inner thoughts that I didn't notice the scenery change. No longer are we surrounded by carpets, walls, and cleanliness, instead we are now surrounded by glass and the refreshing morning breeze. I have to admit, she really have taste. The butler moved forward through the glass hallway. As soon as he stood aside, I have finally laid my eyes on her in person.

There she is. The owner of this mansion. In all her glory. Sipping a cup of tea. Her beautiful blonde hair swayed gently as the breeze swept by.

She lowered her cup of tea and I am treated with the appearance of a marvellous lady. Her long, possibly waist length blond hair, the bangs that curl away from her face, the emerald eyes, the signature jumpsuit she wears… ladies and gentlemen, **Sherry LeBlanc**.

Oh wow. If she is beautiful in the anime, then she is even more beautiful in person. If she have wings, then she would looked like an angle… in a biker jumpsuit.

Well enough fanboying now.

"I see that our guest is awake." She began. Oh no. I'm fanboying again. Her voice. Despite the slight French accent, I can definitely understand her Japanese somewhat.

"Y-Yes," I was still in a trance. Well, what do you expect? I mean, one of my Yu-Gi-Oh! waifu is in front of me, talking to me. Yes, one of, and I am not ashamed to admit that. Oh no. STAPH! First impressions, first impression. "I, uh… um…" I blew it.

"Calm down," she stopped me, thankfully, "How about breakfast?"

B-Breakfast? Wait, what time is it now? If I remember correctly, we, as in the Lancers and I, departed for the Synchro Dimension at around noon. Is there some kind of time difference between these dimensions? I am so confused.

I quickly snapped out of my inner questioning before responding with, "I, uh… I don't want to intrude," Not sure how to say it in Japanese, but it's understandable at least.

"Nonsense, please sit with me and let's chat." She insisted. I had no choice but to humbly agree. I took the seat opposite of her as I try not to overstep my boundaries from a host, especially when the said host is a lady and a noble. On top of that, when it comes to women, I try to be very mindful of their personal space. Cultural upbringing. As I sat, I look at the basket of French bread nervously. I turn my glance at my host. She gave a nod and I graciously took the smallest of the breads and chow down.

"Don't hesitate to call for anything." She added.

Even if you tell me that, I don't think I'm brave enough to do that. I mainly focus on finishing the dry French bread. When I'm done, I was left with a thirsty throat.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" the blonde began. I nodded as I raised a glass of water and start sipping. "What were you doing in the area?"

Um, what? I don't quite understand the question. "Sorry, can you elaborate on that?"

"Alright then, let me give you a short summary. I was returning home after a business meeting, on the way back, Mizoguchi, who was driving me that day, found you collapsed in the middle of the road leading to my mansion." She explained, "You were burning with a fever at that time."

I see… that must be the reason why I was able to talk with my inner self. I was unconscious throughout the ordeal.

"So this is your mansion?" I try to clarify. She nodded. Huh. Does this mean I am in Paris? Or this dimension's version of Paris? Because in the anime, Sherry's home was supposed to be in Paris before she is on the run. "I see." I replied as I take in another glance of the surrounding scenery, "It's a nice place."

"Thank you, now back to my main question," Uh oh, what should I answer? "What were you doing in the area?"

I was left with two choices, the first is by being honest and risk being labelled as a psycho by my waifu… so I'm left with the second choice, lying. Being honest is good and all, but being too honest can get you killed. I was left with the latter choice… my excuse?

"I… I can't… ugh." I faked a headache. The amnesia approach. Clichéd… but effective. "I… don't know…" I then fake a grimace as I clutch my head.

"Calm down!" Sherry immediately came to my side, worried.

Uh oh, her close proximity and contact! I'm losing my mind… for real this time. Then again, using the same lie twice is leaving a bad taste in my mouth. This must be how Tidus from Final Fantasy 10 felt when he have his first contact in Besaid Island. Brother, you have it rough, ya? … Damn it, I'm starting to sound like Wakka.

"It's… there." I added my drama, "It's… I know it's there! I-I-… I can't remember!" I then moved my hand to where my D-Pad was supposed to be attached. I paused. Hang on, I can do this. I fake grabbing my left wrist a few times before snapping, "W-Where… WHERE'S MY DUEL P- _COUGH_ , DISK!" I faked a cough covering up my slip of tongue. I need to blend in, so I must be very careful with my choice of words.

The blonde noble raised her head to the head butler. "Mizoguchi, where is his duel disk?" she asked.

"It is still in his room," really, I didn't notice it. "Shall I fetch it milady?"

"Yes," the butler bowed in response before leaving to retrieve the item in question. "Calm down, here," she handed me a glass of water. I accepted it to make myself look vulnerable and downed the content. "Feeling better." I nodded. "That's a start."

I turned to her direction and notice her rather close proximity. My eyes trailed to her face and then her eyes. They're beautiful. She noticed my gaze and retreated. I looked away.

It's awkward.

Here I am, with my waifu… I was never good at talking with anyone from the opposite gender. Whenever I see one, I would avoid them like a plague. By that I mean arms reach far. I'll be honest, when watching the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, I had a crush on this Silent Magician Lv 8. Then I have this tiny bit of crush on Tenjouin Asuka. Then it slowly escalate to a few of the female cards like Guardian Eatos, Night Wing Sorceress, Fabled Grimro, Divine Grace Northwemko, and Doriado. First of all, I'm attracted to their maturity and coolness, while their appearance is a plus. They all have the cool, calm, and charismatic like expression on their portraits, so I am rather drawn to them. Then there is Izayoi Aki. I admit, she is a beauty, but the best I can make of her is that of a younger sister. Then when Sherry was debuted, I was instantly attracted to her. The coolness, the maturity, and the charisma are there. When I learnt of her backstory, I just want to give her a hug… but alas, I'll get punched for that.

"Here you are milady," I chocked on my saliva and snapped out of my trance when I heard the butler. I turn around and notice that the blonde lady is a fair distance from me.

She examined my D-Pad… oh crap! That may be one of my biggest mistake. First of all, the design on Selena's D-Disk is that of a shield, thus my labelling as a D-Shield. That design is unique to the Fusion Dimension while my D-Disk contains several function of an I-Pad, thus a D-Pad. Oh no, I was too caught up with my acting (and definitely not because of me fanboying) and overlooked this mistake!

"Your Duel Disk… looks unique," she began, "Where did you get it?"

"I… don't -"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she handed me my D-Pad and already I'm starting to feel guilty. I grumbled in acknowledgment, mainly at myself before tinkering with my D-Pad. "Well? Do you remember something?"

No, because I lied.

"… I… Yes, it's coming back somewhat…" I began, "I remember… wanting to join something…" Not sure what to say about it, it just came out of nowhere, so I continue blurting, "then… somewhat robbed me."

"Robbed you?"

"Well, I remember chasing them and… falling down." I'm at a dead end here. Insert 'Test your Luck' here.

"I believe you." She answered.

"Look, I know it all sounded wrong but it's…" Hang on, "Eh?" She believes me? Oh no, now I'm so guilty. Still, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I believe you," she repeated and stood up. I watch in disbelief as my lie work. "By the way, since you have a deck, am I right to assume that you can duel?" I nodded dumbly as I forgotten my humble remarks, "Great, please follow me so that we can duel in an appropriate setting. Mizoguchi, come with me."

"Certainly, milady." The head butler followed after her. I deftly followed from behind.

 **Sherry's Point of View**

I followed the path leading to the backyard with my trusted head butler beside me and my guest behind me. He was a good distance away from me, far enough for me to have a private conversation with Mizoguchi.

"Mizoguchi, what do you think?" I asked.

"He is a very good actor."

I agree. My guest is definitely hiding something from me. I'll admit, he is very good at playing the amnesiac. That or he is really an amnesiac. Yes, despite the rather obvious and clichéd acting, he just might be an amnesiac. He is that good.

On another note, his Duel Disk is not like any Duel Disk I've seen. Is it a new prototype? I am well aware of the duelling world and even have contacts regarding the issue. As far as my contact go, there was no news about the development of new Duel Disk prototype as of late. On top of that, I partially lied about his story. I saw the whole thing. I saw him appearing out of thin air, in front of me… and then collapsed on top of me.

These were the reason why I decided to take him in instead of sending him off to the Security under the charges of trespassing.

 **Yuuki's Point of View**

So far so good. Was what I was thinking when I try to reassure myself.

"Here we are," I heard the blonde spoke out.

One word… motorbike.

Before me is a huge track that can easily fit a stadium. The race track was huge and is only a simple loop. Other than the track, I can see a huge variety of motorcycles. They all looked the same but with different paintjob. Design wise, they look like a mechanical horse with wheels. She move towards the white one. Ah good, her signature D-Wheel, Sturm and Drang. Good to see that somethings doesn't change.

"Well, pick a bike and we will have a riding duel," said my host. Riding Duel… card games on motorcycles. Oh my, this is definitely a once in a life time chance. I have never rode on a bike in my entire life. I've rode on a bicycle… once, and if a bicycle and a bike is similar, the principles should be the same. What can I say, like riding a bike.

…

Damn it! That was a pun.

In any case, I look at the wide selection of D-Wheels. They all really look like mechanical horses. This gave me an idea. I turn my gaze to the one with a red paintjob. Yes, red, even though my shirt is green. Let me explain. First of all, the red bike has the design of a horse, and I know of one horse that has the same colour, Sekito, or the Red Hare. This horse is popular as it was ridden by two famous generals from the three warring kingdoms, the first being呂布 奉先 (Ryofu Housen), or Lü Bu Fèng Xiān, followed by關羽 雲長 (Kan'U Unchou), or Guan Yü Yun Cheng. In fact, I'm going to name this bike after that horse. **Sekito**.

There is a red jumpsuit and a helmet. I put them on and push the bike out on Sherry's insistence. After a short test run around the track, I parked behind the starting line, beside my host.

"For a person with an amnesia, you sure can handle a bike," she stated.

"What can I say, like riding a bike, pun intended," I added shamelessly and confidently.

"Confident are we, very well then, let see if you're as good as you are confident," she hits a button on her D-Wheel.

 **DUEL MODE! AUTO-PILOT, STAND-BY!**

I'll be honest, this new voice caught me off guard. A minor change, nothing important. But what caught me off guard is the field spell. In the 5Ds version, the field spell for a riding duel is **Speed World**. Later, in the series, it changes to **Speed World 2**. When I look at the screen, I see a new field spell called **Speed World Neo**. What does it do? Nothing, other than setting the stage. And I am fine with it. The previous Speed Worlds has a strict ruling to them, for one, they discourage the use of spell cards. This means for every spell cards you use, you will suffer a 1000 Life Points of damage and no, I'm not making this up. Instead of spell cards, you use Speed Spells. No, not Quick Spell, Speed Spell. There are a lot of gimmicks about Speed World but we'll get to them in another story.

I heard an audible sonic boom as the world around me turn tad bit purple. Oh I can't wait! A timer appear before me.

3…

2…

1…

Wait what?

An audible buzz blared to life. I was a bit late to respond. I quickly twist the hand and accelerated behind Sherry. Needless to say, she easily have the first corner.

Sherry – 4000 – 5 Cards

Yuuki – 4000 – 5 Cards

"I have the first turn," she began, "I set two cards and summon **Necro Fleur** (Level 1/Dark/Plant/Effect/ **0** /0)!" I watch a wilted plant appear beside the blonde. "I end my turn."

Necro Fleur… I know that card. One of those face down cards is definitely **Torrential Tribute**. Time to bait it out.

"Draw." I pulled the card carefully and add it to a card holder attached next to my deck, "I summon **Lonefire Blossom** (Level 3/Fire/Plant/Effect/ **500** /1400)." I counter with my own plant. Unlike her wilted plant, mine is a burning bulb. "Next, I activate its effect. Once per turn, I can tribute a plant type monster on my field and special summon a plant type monster from my deck to the field. I send Lonefire Blossom from my field to the graveyard and special summon **Gigaplant** (Level 6/Earth/Plant/Gemini/ **2400** /1200)." The fiery plant exploded, and was then replaced by a gigantic Venus flytrap plant.

"I don't think so!" my opponent declared, according to my expectations, "I activate my trap card **Torrential Tribute!** When a monster is summoned, I can activate this card and then destroy every monsters on the field." Both plants were destroyed. "With that, I activate the effect of Necro Fleur! When this card is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon 1 **Sorciere de Fleur** (Level 8/Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ **2900** /0) from my deck!" She declared as a female sorceress with a petal like head dress appear. "When Sorciere de Fleur is summoned, I can select 1 monster in my opponent's graveyard and special summon it to my field! I select Gigaplant!" she declared. The sorceress waved her lily staff and my Gigaplant appear on her field.

"Ah there she goes," I remarked nonchalantly. Hook, line, sinker.

"What?" she gasped.

"Sorry, nothing. Are you done yet? It's still my turn." I asked as I slowly twist the bike to perform a turn. "In that case, let's continue. From my hands, I activate the effect of **Junk Forward** (Level 3/Earth/Machine/900/ **1500** )! When I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon this card from my hand." A thin machine like warrior appear on my field. "Next, I activate the effect of **Quickdraw Synchron** (Level 5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/700/ **1400** )! By sending one monster from my hands to the graveyard, I can special summon this card from my hand. I send **Level Eater** to the graveyard." I did just that and summon a tiny machine like cowboy to my field. "Next, I activate the effect of **Level Eater** (Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/600/ **0** ), by reducing the level of 1 Level 5 or above monster by 1, (Quickdraw Synchron ( **Level 5 – 1** )), I can special summon this monster from my graveyard and to the field." A red ladybug with a big yellow star at its back appear.

"Level 4 Tuner… Level 3… Level 1… A Level 8 Synchro Summoning? That's is fast!" she sounded impressed already, and haven't even scratch the surface.

"That's right, I tune Level 3 Junk Forward and Level 1 Level Eater with Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron ( **Level 4 + 3 + 1 = 8** )" I recited Yusei's summoning chant, "Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, **Road Warrior** (Level 8/Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **3000** /1500)!" A regal mechanical warrior in platinum plating appear. His arms were crossed. "Next I activate Road Warrior's effect, once per turn, I can special summon a Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine-Type monster from my deck, I pick **Rush Warrior** (Level 2/Wind/Warrior/Effect/ **300** /1200)!" a bronze plating machine dashes to the field through a portal. He made a few tricks as he slides around on his roller blade like legs. "Battle phase, Road Warrior, attack Sorciere de Fleur." The warrior did as told and clawed his way through the sorceress.

Sherry – 3900 (4000 – 100) – 2 Cards

Yuuki – 4000 – 1 Cards

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" I declared and silently hummed at my face down quick spell card as well as the card in my hand.

"Very well, my turn, Draw!" Sherry pulled her next card, "I summon, tuner monster **Fleur Synchron** (Level 2/Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ **400** /200)!" a small budding lily seed appear. It had a cute dark grin, tiny white gloved hands and small green feet. "Next, I tune Level 6 Gigaplant with Level 2 Fleur Synchron ( **Level 2 + 6 = 8** )! Body born faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, **Chevalier de Fleur** (Level 8/Wind/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **2700** /2300)!" a mechanical warrior appear next to the blond. Unlike my warrior, her warrior's helmet is adorned with pink lily petals and had a cape.

There she is. Sherry's signature monster.

"Next, when Fleur Synchron is sent to the graveyard as a Synchro Material, I can special summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from my hand. The monster I special summon is tuner monster **Jutte Fighter** (Level 2/Earth/Warrior/Effect/ **700** /900)."

Wait what?

I was surprised when I saw a card that doesn't belong to her deck. As far as I know, Sherry's deck consists of western themed monsters, namely from France. Jutte Fighter is Japanese. So what is this card doing in a deck like that? I watches a tiny warrior hold a jutte in one hand appeared while striking a pose as I ponder on the meaning behind this.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell **Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade**!" No, now's not the time for that. I need to focus first. The lily knight's weapon changes into a one handed sword with a gold hilt that looked like a phoenix. "I equip this card to Chevalier de Fleur, the equipped monster gains 300 attack points. ( **2700 + 300 = 3000** )"

That's the same attack as my warrior what good will she do on a suicidal attack.

"En Garde!" She's seriously going for it! "First I attack your Rush Warrior with Jutte Fighter!" the tiny Kabuki warrior thrust his jutte at the bronze plating warrior.

Sherry – 3900 – 0 Card

Yuuki – 3600 (4000-400) – 1 Cards

"Next, Chevalier de Fleur, attack Road Warrior!" the lily knight lunged at my warrior. "In response to this, I activate the trap **For Our Dreams**!"

For Our Dreams? I have never heard of this card before because it was not published in my reality at all. That or it's a new card that I have no knowledge of.

"With this card, I can tribute 1 warrior type monster I control, then select 1 warrior type monster I control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle while face up on the field!" she explained as the Kabuki disappears.

Hm... does this means that so long if the card is on the field, it cannot be destroyed by battle? No wonder my reality didn't print that card. But then again… I kind of doubt that anyone would find a use for that card.

The flower knight charges forward and swung the sword down, while my warrior managed to land a punch on the knight's abdomen. The knight braced for the impact but managed to land a sword stab on my warrior. My warrior disintegrated into nothingness while the female knight remained.

"Well played," I commented while looking at the card in my hand. With that, I won.

" _Merci_ (Thank you)," she replied as we make a turn around a corner. However this time, I accelerated to the front.

"This duel is over, I won," I declared as I turn to my opponent, "So what will it be? Is your turn over?" I asked.

"… Turn end," she declared.

"Very well, time to finish this." I declared as I conduct my draw phase, "Perfect timing, I summon **Playful Possum** (Level 2/Earth/Beast/Effect/ **800** /600)!" A brown furred possum appear on my field, "During my main phase, if my opponent controls a monster with a higher attack than this card, I can destroy this face-up card on the field." The possum shattered upon that declaration.

My opponent was confused of such tactic. "What is the point of that?"

"So that I can summon this, when a monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon **Meklord Emperor Granel** (Level 1/Earth/Machine/Effect/ **0** /0) from my hand!" Brown mechanical parts flew around the field and they slowly combined in to a huge machine. It hovers behind me and lock its digital eye at the knight.

"What is this monster?" my opponent asked. I could feel the fear in her tone when she look at the monstrosity I have summoned. "A Level 1 monster with 0 attack and defence. What kind of effect does this monster have?"

"Glad you ask," I responded, "First of all, this monster gains attack and defence points equals to my life points." Yes, equals to my life points and not half of my life points. Looks overpowered in paper, but truth is, I find this rather balanced, since we start with 4000 Life Points instead of 8000. I turn to my D-Wheel display, "My current Life Points are 3600. This means that Granel's attack and defence points are increased by 3600 ( **0+3600** /0+3600)."

"3600 attack!" my opponent gasped, "E-Even so, thanks to For Our Dream, Chevelier de Fleur ( **3000** ) won't be destroyed in battle. The most you can do is lower my Life Points (3900)."

At this point of the duel, I have two options to play with. Let's start with the lesser evil.

"True, but here's the problem, can you withstand it when it's… I dunno, doubled for example?" I suggested.

"What?"

"I activate my face-down quick spell, **Limiter Removal**!" I declared as the face down card reveals itself, "During this turn, the Attack of all machine type monster I control are doubled. However, during the end phase, the monsters affected by this effect are destroyed. Meklord Emperor Granel is a machine type, and that means its attack points are doubled."

"Assuming if I let it happen, then yes I won't be able to withstand that attack," What? Is there something different again? "I activate Chevalier de Fleur's effect, once per turn, if my opponent activates a spell or trap card, I can negate that card's activation." My opponent declared as the quick spell was destroyed.

Well then, seems like I have to resort to the greater evil after all.

"In that case, you've forced my hand," I declared, "I activate Granel's effect!" At that declaration, the core turned white and white bandage objects shot towards the knight, grabbing her before pulling her into the machine's core.

"W-WHAT!" my opponent gasped in horror. "WHAT JUST HAPPEN? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I just activate Meklord Granel's effect. Its effect allows me to target 1 Synchro Monster my opponent controls and then equip that monster to this card." I revealed, much to my opponent's shock, "Oh and here's the best part, this card gains attack equals to the combined attack of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Chevalier de Fleur's attack points is **3000** , this means Granel gains 3000 attack points ( **3600+3000 = 6600** ). The End." I declared as Granel fired a disintegrating beam at my opponent.

Sherry – 0 – 0 Card - LOSE

Yuuki – 3600 – 0 Cards – WIN

As Sherry was defeated, her D-Wheel seemed to have overheated as it slowed to a halt while steams poured from the front and sides of the bike. I slow down mine as well.

My opponent took off her helmet and sighed at her defeat. I walked towards my defeated opponent stopped a fair distance away from her.

"Well, I uh… won, I guess," I began awkwardly. "It was a good duel, I must say."

My opponent turn her gaze at me before nodding in acknowledgement. "I couldn't agree more, does this means you remember your past?" she asked. Man, she is very insistent.

"Well, I admit, that duel brought back most of my memories," I lied smoothly, "The winds, the thrills and euphoria of a riding duel, and the pinnacle moment of a duel, yes, it did."

"I see, that is good to hear," she replied, "Does this means that you are joining the Friendship Cup?" she asked.

Friendship Cup? A tournament? Might be the best place to start.

"Friendship Cup… where have I heard that…" I scratched my head.

Sherry explained to me about the event. According to her, it is an annual event used to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons. From this brief explanation alone, I instantly realize that this dimension is still the pre-Dark Signer version of Neo Domino City. There is a class discrimination in this dimension. Tops and Commons, City and Satellite. With that information stowed away, I learn that the winner of the tournament gets to challenge the best duellist of the city.

Who is this duellist?

I was stunned when I heard the name of that duellist. Why am I stunned? Because the so called best duellist of the city is another main character of the 5Ds series. He has purple eyes, fair skin, spiked blonde hair with two long strands in front of his ears, spotting several accessories, wears a white trench coat lined with purple spiked shoulders, grey pants, and white boots. He is this rival character of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds series, Jack Atlas.

JACK ATLAS!

Best Yu-Gi-Oh! series of the century.

"Come to think of it, I haven't get your name yet," that startled me. Well not that I need her to tell me who she is anyway. "My name is Sherry LeBlanc."

I replied in generous, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Sherry. I'm Kyou Yuuki." We shook hands to commemorate our first meeting.

I must say, this is definitely the start of a wonderful relationship.

 **Author notes:**

Ladies and gentlemen, Sherry Leblanc. Yes, during my absence, I was pondering on how to develop the plot so that my fiction may appear a bit unique. So I thought to myself, why not add my waifu inside the fiction if they have Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan in the anime.

On another note, no, I'm still not abandoning the OC X Selena route. That or it might become a small harem. Who knows.

Lastly, as many of you have noticed, that I have leaked a few of my fan made cards. Yes, the archetype is Chinese themed if Emperor is anything to go by. For those who are Chinese out there, please don't flame me as it contains elements on Chinese Deities. Which brings me to my next question. In my profile, I have placed a poll. This poll will determine what the first E for E/E/E stand for. Which one sounds better? Eternal Eclectic Emperors? Eastern Eclectic Emperors? Or Enlightened Eclectic Emperors. It'll be up for a while.

 **Card Changes**

 **Meklord Emperor Granel –**

Original: This card gains ATK and DEF equal to half of your LP.

Changed: This card gains ATK and DEF equal to your LP.

 **Chevalier de Fleur –**

Original: Once during each of your turns, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can negate the activation and destroy that card.

Changed: Once per turns, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can negate the activation and destroy that card.

 **For Our Dreams –**

Tag Force Exclusive: Tribute 1 Warrior-Type monster you control to select 1 face-up Warrior-Type monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle while face-up on the field.


	9. Overconfidence

First of all, I want to take this opportunity to thank you each and everyone for their support and comment about my fiction.

Also, I would like to thank everyone who willing to take their time to give me ideas. Please understand that sometimes your ideas may not be included but given time, I will look through them again and perhaps add them to future chapters.

Again, thank you everyone for the support and enjoy.

* * *

I am Kyou Yuuki, 23 years old, male, an average person from… reality. I was sent to the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe for unknown reasons. I have made a few friends and possibly a lot of enemies during my stay. Currently, I am in the Synchro Dimension, specifically…

A prison.

This means that my borrowed ride, Sekito, was confiscated, and my D-Pad that has all my cards in it were confiscated. The guards were generous enough to leave a deck for me. Which deck was it that they leave me with? Why, it's none other than the E/E deck, which is the worst deck for me. I have yet to understand this deck, so this placed me at a great disadvantage.

How did all this happened? Moments ago, I was at my waifu's house, and the next thing I know I'm in this stinking crate bound to rot away! And NO! This isn't a dream! I hit myself several times to prove that wrong. The good thing is, Sherry is real, but the bad thing is I'm in this stinking den.

I never did anything against the law either!

Moments before finding myself here, I requested to venture around the city. Sherry protested, but I pressed on either ways. I should have listened to her. While I was riding along the freeway, I hear the blaring sound of police sirens, or as this dimension calls police, security. Naturally, being a law abiding citizen, I pulled over. Suffice to say, I forgot that I was in the Synchro Dimension, meaning that I am an illegal immigrant from another dimension. The rest is history.

I should have listened to Sherry, and no I don't blame the officer. He is doing his job to earn a living in this corrupt hole of a society.

Well enough of the past, let's talk about the present.

"Yuuki-dono," my cellmate called out. I turn to greet the person who called me.

Yes, apparently being imprisoned in this dimension has its perks. One of it being reuniting with most of the Lancers. But admittedly, I prefer being with my waifu than anything else. The dimension war be damned. Ah, I should have listened to her…

In any case, Gongenzaka along with the rest of the Lancers brought me up on current events. He told me about how Yuya, Selena, Reira, and Sawatari, whoever that is, were constantly being chased by security ever since they enter this dimension. Then Gongenzaka told me his story, like how he and Dennis, whoever that is, were stuck together doing street performances, much to Gongenzaka's reluctance, meet up with Kurosaki and then got busted for being in an underground duel.

"I misjudged you, Gongenzaka…" was my remark when I learned about Gongenzaka's involvement in an underground duel. Needless to say, he adamantly protested.

Speaking of Selena, Gongenzaka told me that she was kept in a separate block. I had a few theories of my own, namely why were the security so adamant in capturing Yuya, and Selena. Usually, the officers would not try so hard to apprehend a convict. Not to say that they are lazy, it's just that they would not go to the extreme to just capture some rule breakers like venturing unknown areas, or searching houses. In fact, from my knowledge while there are some security patrolling the Satellite region, their numbers are scarce at best. However, Yuya said that there were at least three patrol cars, meaning about 12 to 15 security. Which brought me to my conclusion, someone from the security knew Yuya and Selena. No. Scratch their names, someone from the higher up is targeting Yuzu, but through sheer coincidence got Selena instead. After all, Yuzu and Selena has been targeted by Academia throughout the entire series so far. Whoever this person is, he or she wants Selena. I will need to keep an eye out… and if possible, test my new powers.

On another note, during my reunion, I have a run in with another 5Ds protagonist. Of course, like any fanboy, I swooned… internally.

The person in question is identical to his 5Ds' counterpart. Dark grey eyes, orange hair restrained by a leather band with two ring piercing. His criminal marks remained the same, an M and a dot on his forehead, full cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. Bolts piercing were hanging on each ears. Simple orange shirt, teal pants with knee pads, brown sleeveless vest, fingerless gloves and boots. I guess he retain his Team Satisfaction uniform back when he, Yusei, Jack, and Kiryu were a mischievous bunch of teenagers. Who is this 'he' in Team Satisfaction? 'He' is Crow Hogan.

In the 5Ds anime, I was rather sceptic of this character. However, despite the unnecessary introduction of new character in the middle of an arc, his first impression stood out to me at once, especially when he **activates a trap card** **FROM HIS HANDS**. That speaks volume. In fact, thanks to his introduction, the card store I go to, during the day when the Black Feather archetype were released, the store was packed with mountains of booster packs containing that archetype. In fact, I can still see a lot of duellist playing with that archetype.

I tried to start a conversation with him, however he was unnaturally distant and unsociable. If I hadn't known him, I would instantly call this guy a jerk. He is anything but a jerk, well at times he may be one, but not the 'I'm holier than thou' level of jerk. Crow lives with a bunch of kids, so he gave me the impression of a father. An 'Irresponsible Father' if I may add. After all, he steals from the higher society and to feed his family. Noble, but irresponsible. What will happen to the kids if he is caught and is thrown into life imprisonment? Did he ever thought about it? I know times are difficult with the class discrimination and all, but he needs to think about the consequences of others as well.

I digress. In the end, it is his choice. If he wanted to learn the consequences the difficult way then so be it.

My first contact with Crow did not go as well.

"Help me out with this!" Gongenzaka raised a few Japanese paper lanterns to me. I took them and climbed the stage in the centre of the cell to hang the lanterns.

Apparently during my absence, Yuya and his rag tag of friends have made a few friends with the locals, namely an elderly man that goes by the name of Enjoy Choujirou. Huh, weird name. On top of that, I've never heard of him before. They were holding a festival in the prison. I don't know much about prisons, but I do know that organizing a festival requires a lot of agreements and favours. Whoever this old man is, he is definitely someone with power.

So far, my first day in prison is not as bad as it seemed. For the remainder of the day, I spend most of my time analysing my new deck.

E/E, as Kaichou told me, stood for Eclectic Emperors. From looks alone, the deck is Chinese themed. I look at the first card that goes by the name **E/E Imperial Vanguard**. The portrait of this card depicts an army of men in heavy dark olive Chinese Armor holding a round bronze shield embroidered with an eastern dragon head carving in their hand. These men were fiercely staring at a horizon like the **Goblin Elite Force**. Fearless and dauntless.

The term Eclectic means to have different ideas, styles, or taste from a broad and diverse range of source. In this archetype, this different just so happens to be their effect. The E/E archetype, from what i gather, has a rather unique play style of deck manipulation. Also, the monsters shares a common effect, and that is changing their own levels from 1 to 12. This effect reminds me a lot of the **GaGaGa** archetype. However, unlike the GaGaGa, the E/E archetype has a strict restriction of summoning only E/E/E monsters from the Extra Deck. What does the first E stands for, I don't know… yet. The E/E/E monsters are based on deities and prominent figures in the Chinese Mythology.

Next I turn to the spell and trap cards. If the D/D supports emphasises on contracts, then the E/E supports focuses the **Art of War**. They were named after the 36 Stratagems of warfare and even have similar effects as depicted in the stratagems. Some requires a specific preparation while others have their own requirements to activate.

Overall, this deck is basically a control deck. This deck has a few major weakness, I must get the field under my control with a limited resource in a very short amount of time. Next, this deck does not have a search engine and is mostly rely on lucky excavation.

I have to admit, my leader definitely have tastes. His deck is themed around business, contracts, and Greek mythology, while my deck is themed around warfare, strategy, and Chinese mythology.

I will need a while to get accustom to this deck, until then I will keep studying it. But before that, I have a new priority, find Selena and at the same time, meet a new 'Friend' if I am given a chance. Kurosaki may be somewhere along the ways, but I'm sure he can handle himself. After all, he did survive an invasion.

Next evening came quickly especially when your body is constantly moving about doing boring chores like cleaning and moving things. Everyone gathered at the main event, and by everyone I meant the entire facility of prisoners and a handful of guards who were stationed in this particular area. An event like this will definitely loosen the guard's awareness, meaning it's a perfect time for a jailbreak.

When no one was looking, I slip out of the crowd and snuck into the restricted areas of the facility, not sure what it's called. Normally, they would have some kind of security measures that prevents anyone from entering, like say a card reader or a finger print scanner. I just happen to have both in the form of a guard.

This guard is easily twice my size. He is bulky, muscular, and has the physics and experience of a war veteran. How do I earn his corporation? Why, with a little bit of **Shadow Games**. The process is rather simple, during my… cleaning duties, approached him and handed him a card, channel my newly obtained powers into the card and let it does its magic. The voice in my head briefed me on my powers. There is the old winners take all Shadow Games, and then there is the mind control shadow game. Its rather similar to how Marik Ishtar, mind controls people, but unlike his, I need some kind of conduit to channel the mind control process. When this conduit is removed, the mind control is also removed. Which brings me to my third and final Shadow Game power, **Mind Crush**. Unlike the original Mind Crush used by Yami Yugi, which is capable placing a person into a coma, my version of Mind Crush is essentially a memory wipe, and I am not arguing.

This kind of makes me feel like Lelouch from Code Gease.

In any case, once this big guy's usefulness has expired, I simply turn to him, sit him down on a chair and tell him to take a nice nap before wiping his recent memory.

During the small escort, my 'friend' was kind enough to return me my D-Pad, tell me where they kept Selena, and allow me to borrow his key card. Naturally, my next course of action is to head to where she was kept. I have to keep my powers a secret. After all, people fear what they do not understand, and I am an unknown of the group.

I slide the key card on the card reader and entered the cell that contained Selena. There she is, lying on the bed face down and asleep. I quietly skidded across the room quietly and nimbly to look at the blowfish in front of me. Yes, her cheeks were puffy. Definitely a blowfish.

Cute… I commented.

Oh right! I quickly readied my D-Pad to take a picture of her sleeping face.

But why stop there when I can do this?

 **Third Person Point of View**

Selena groaned before she stirred to a wake. The bluenette looked around and sighed in disappointment to find herself in the same confines.

 _Still here,_ Selena thought to herself. To be honest, she expected to wake up and learn that everything is just a boring nightmare. For a moment, the thought of a certain green clothed bespectacled man waking her up crossed her mind. That man was waking her up in the very same hotel room they accommodated during the Maiami Championship.

She shook her head and bury her face into the pillow.

 _What's wrong with me!_ She grunted but quickly snapped to her left when she heard some strange sounds. "Whose there?"

At that moment, a figure dropped down from the ventilation systems of the room.

"I have come to rescue the imprisoned princess," Selena recognized that voice. It belonged to the weirdest of the bunch after all. The figure moved forward gracefully. The moon illuminated on his character, revealing him as the orange performer of the Lancers, Dennis Macfield. He knelt before the bluenette like a knight of chivalry before raising his hands and face, "Now, you ha- _pfft_ " he gagged mid-sentence and choked.

"What?" Selena always knew this person is the weirdest of the bunch, but she did not imagine him to be this weird. "Why are you laughing?"

Indeed, Dennis was having a hard time maintaining his composure whenever he looked at Selena, especially when her cheeks puffed out with a visible tick mark on her head. She was getting annoyed by the second and gave the orange cladded performer her two cents by pummelling him.

The reason why Dennis couldn't contain his laughter whenever he looks at Selena is the fact that someone had scribbled the bluenette's face. Her cheeks has tiny whisker like lines all over. Her new appendages matched the term scribbled on her forehead: 'Fugu', a blowfish.

What they did not know is that the real culprit was around the corner, biting the black inked marker pen while he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and with a mischievous and satisfied grin.

 **Yuuki's Point of View**

Knowing that Selena is now in safe hands, I left the area and proceeded alone to the sewer systems.

Ugh, I don't like this.

The sewers has to be the most nauseating place in all existence. Imagine entering the toilet after someone drop the big bomb but did not flush it away. Now multiply that smell by a hundred times and were present, no matter where you go. That was my problem with sewers. I sighed. It was either this, or stay in confinement. I held my breath and braced myself for the worst.

Turns out, I don't have to.

In any case, I survey the area. Soon, Yuya and the others will come this way. So I will do my best to make sure that they escape unscathed.

"HEY YOU!" speaking of the devil. "DON'T MOVE!"

I turned, ignoring the officer's warning. Before me stood 3 men in what looked like those Special Ops people in the military. I have to admit, their uniforms looked very good.

"Nice uniforms," I commented while stroking my chin, "Can I have them?" That was not a request.

"Surrender peacefully" Are they ignoring me?

"Don't make this hard on yourself." Yes, they are.

"We won't be as merciful." Once, I can tolerate. Twice, you're testing me. Thrice, you're officially THAT guy, or in this case, THOSE guys.

I activated my D-Pad. There's no way I would take this quietly and let it slide. "Enough chatter. Come at me." They readied their D-Disk as well.

" **Battle Royale Mode!"** I heard my D-Pad announced.

" **DUEL**!" we declared.

Yuuki – 4000 – 5

Arrest Corp 1 – 4000 – 5

Arrest Corp 2 – 4000 – 5

Arrest Corp 3 – 4000 – 5

"My turn," I drew the top 5 cards and inspects them. "I set 2 cards, and then I summon **Playful Possum** (Level 2/Earth/Beast/Effect/ **800** /600)," a brown furred possum appear to my field. "I end my turn."

I summoned a monster with low attack points to my field for two reasons. First of all, I want my opponent to have a false sense of security, no pun intended, and second, this is a Battle Royale, and one thing to note about this mode of duelling is that during every player's first turn, they cannot attack, an essential rule that the Obelisk Force has broken. However, I'm duelling with law enforcers right now, meaning that my opponents are law abiding people. They may be honourable, but I won't be, because to me, this is a great advantage. After all, my opponents will not get their second turn. On another note, I have to admit, this tactic is getting old.

"My turn!" The first of the special ops spoke, "I summon **Jutte Fighter** (Level 2/Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ **700** /900)!" I watched as the familiar tiny kabuki fighter appear.

This brought back memories of my first duel with Sherry. On the bright note, maybe this card is a common card in this dimension.

"Next, when I have Warrior-Type monster, I can special summon **Kiribi Lady** (Level 1/Fire/Warrior/Effect/ **100** /100) from my hand!" he continue. I watch another chibi monster appear but now in the form of a Japanese housewife in the feudal era. "Next, I tune Level 1 Kiribi Lady with Level 2 Jutte Fighter ( **Level 1 + 2 = 3** )! Taste the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 3, **Goyo Defender** (Level 3/Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **1000** /1000)!"

Oh great, more from the Goyo Archetypes. I just have a lot of terrible memories with one Goyo monster that goes by the name of **Goyo Guardian**. But this time, one with a shield and a jutte. Alright then, I'll bite, what does this one have.

"When there's a Goyo Defender on my field, I can special summon **Goyo Defender** from my Extra Deck!" And with a simple pull from his deck, two more of the same Kabuki reject appear (Level 3/Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **1000** /1000).

Yeah, definitely annoying.

"I end my turn!" my opponent declare while he inched closer to me. The other two followed and declared, "Submit to the hands of law!"

Submit to the hands of law, eh. I snickered and then gave a full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"What's so funny he ask," I mocked, "You three, yes, you three are funny. Because you just have no idea who you are messing with."

"No, it's you who doesn't know who he is messing with," said the first.

"Especially when we have the power of the law with us," the second continued.

"And with it, we will never lose to a lawbreaker like you." The third finished.

Their epic speech just made me laughed louder, "Ah man, you three must be doing some comedy show." I continued laughing.

"Damn you!" the second special ops grunted as he continued, "My turn! When there's a Goyo Defender on my field, I can special summon **Goyo Defender** from my Extra Deck! Turn End!"

And he did the same thing the first did. Seriously, this is starting to get really funny… and VERY Boring.

"My turn," my third opponent continued. Guess what he is about to do? "When there's a Goyo Defender on my field, I can special summon **Goyo Defender** from my Extra Deck!" Yup, he did the same thing. This means, I have 9 kabuki rejects to deal with. It was a good thing that the official rules restrict only 3 of the same copies in a deck, because otherwise, it just might hurt… my feelings. "Next-" Oh, there's more now? "-I summon **Jutte Fighter** (Level 2/Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ **700** /900)!" The same kabuki reject appear. "I tune the Level 2 Jutte Fighter with the 2 Level 3 Goyo Defender ( **Level 2 + 3 + 3 = 8** ). Prostrate before the power of authority! Synchro Summon!"

I watched as a series of shouji doors slide open. Then a kabuki warrior with long fur-like white hair appear in a kabuki pose. "Level 8, **Goyo King** (Level 8/Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **2800** /2000)! Turn End!"

"How do you like that!" my third opponent exclaimed, "You're only lucky that we cannot attack on the first turn."

"But rest assure, in our next turn,"

"Your life points are history!"

I still think they are funny. I continued laughing.

"SILENCE!" they yelled unprofessionally.

My laughter died at once and was completely replaced with intensity, "Bah, this is dumb." I mocked.

"What?"

"I win." I declared boldly as my opponent stared bewildered and confused with my statement. "My turn." I drew my card, "In a duel, there is only one law. You WILL play by MY rules." That got my opponent guarded, but it was too late for them because as I have proclaimed earlier, I have already won the duel.

"First, I activate the effect of Playful Possum." I began as I tune my voice to a smoother, and deeper in order to paint a darker visage of myself. The possum shattered, "When my opponent controls a monster with a higher attack than Playful Possum, I can activate its effect and destroy it."

"What is the point to that?"

"When a monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I am allowed to special summon from my hands **Meklord Emperor Granel** (Level 1/Earth/Machine/Effect/ **0** /0)." I watch as a gigantic brown framed machine formed as parts of itself combined.

"Unfortunately, we will not allow it, I activate the effect of Goyo King." One of my opponent declared, "When my opponent summons a Level 8 or lower monster, I can tribute 1 Goyo monster to take control of 1 monster my opponent control!" The kabuki with a shield disappears.

"Must I repeat myself again?" I growled in my dark tone, to my opponents' bewilderment, "When you are duelling with me, you **WILL** play by **MY. RULES**!" I pick a card from my hand and sends it to the graveyard, "From my hands, I activate the quick spell **Forbidden Chalice**. Upon activation, I target 1 monster on the field, until the end of the turn, that monster gains 400 attack points ( **2800 + 400 = 3200** ) but its effects are negated. The monster I target is Goyo King."

"What kind of effect is this!" Huh, for someone in a special ops, this guy failed big time.

"I'm not finished, I Granel's effect resolve, this card gains attack and defence equals to my life points, right now my life points is **4000** , this means Granel's attack and defence is **4000**! But that is not all, I activate Granel's effect, once per turn, I can target 1 Synchro Monster my opponent controls, and then equip that Synchro Monster to Granel. Then Granel gains attack points equals to that Synchro Monster. I select your Goyo King." The machine's core turned white and tendril like appendages pulled the kabuki king into it ( **4000** \+ **2800** = **6800** ). Good riddance.

"W-WHAT! WHAT IS THIS MONSTER!" my opponents began to panic when their strongest monster has been reduced to an equip card.

"I'm not finished," I bellowed harshly, "I now activate Granel's effect, I can special summon the Synchro monster equipped to this card to my field." With that declaration, the machine projected the hologram of the kabuki warrior it absorbed ( **6800 – 2800 = 4000** ). I never like the Goyo archetypes, but I am definitely not complaining when I have one on my field ( **2800** /2000).

"Our monster is-"

I cut them off.

"Next I summon **Junk Synchron** (Level 3/Dark/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ **1300** /500)!" An orange machine like warrior appear, "When Junk Synchron is summoned, I can select and special summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in defence position. However, that monster's effect is negated. With this effect, I special summon **Playful Possum** (Level 2/Earth/Beast/Effect/800/ **600** )." The very same possum appear to my field.

"Next, I tune my level 2 Playful Possum with Level 3 Junk Synchron ( **Level 2 + 3 = 5** )!" With my current tone, I find that Yusei's summon chant for this was unfitting, so I'm going to lean towards Jack's chant for this summoning, with a little twist to things of course.

"The Emperor's resourcefulness can bring upon a new force that becomes the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Level 5, **Junk Warrior** (Level 5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **2300** /1300)!" A mechanical warrior on purple frame armour with a huge right arm appear. "Now, Junk Warrior's effect activates. When this card is summoned, this monster gains attack points equal to the total attack of all Level 2 or lower monsters I control."

"WHAT!"

"But there is no point in that!" Are they really THAT blind? Are they even special ops to begin with?

"Meklord Emperor Granel… is a Level 1 monster, so…" They paused and review the field again. Then they panicked. "Yes… Grannel's attack points are added to Junk Warrior's attack points. HOWEVER!" I quickly halted their thoughts, "Why stop there? I activate my quick spell card." One of the two set card on my field flipped, " **Limit Removal**. With this card, the attack of all machine type monsters I control are DOUBLED until the End Phase."

And yes, my opponent began to tremble in terror.

"But that is not all, I activate the continuous trap **DNA Surgery** ," I reveal my final face down, "When this card is activated, I can select one monster type, and as long as this card is in play, all monsters on the field becomes that monster type. I select Machine Type. And being a machine type, Granel, Goyo King, and Junk Warrior's attack points are now-" I just let the numbers do the talking for me. Granel and Goyo King's stats were doubled ( **4000 x 2 = 8000** ) ( **2800** **x 2 = 5600** ) respectively and then when the next chain resolve, Junk Warrior's attack points skyrocketed ( **2300 + 8000 = 10600 x 2 = 21200** )!

"8000!"

"5600!"

"2-2-2-21200!" they gasped at the absurd raw power my monsters have.

"Didn't I told you? When you are duelling with me, you play by my rule. Your laws meant nothing to me. Now, my monsters, destroy them all. Starting with… you," I pointed to my opponent with the lowest amount of cards in his hands, "Meklord Emperor Granel, Disintegration Shot." The machine fired a red laser of death that pierces through his 3 Goyo Defenders, instantly annihilating them and destroyed my opponent.

Yuuki – 4000 – 0

Arrest Corp 1 – 0 – 3 LOSE

Arrest Corp 2 – 4000 – 5

Arrest Corp 3 – 4000 – 4

"Next, Junk Warrior," I turned to my second opponent and in a single hand motion, ruthlessly gave the signal to attack. The purple warrior activated a jet pack behind his back and dashes with his fist tearing through the shielded Kabukis.

Yuuki – 4000 – 0

Arrest Corp 2 – 0 – 5 LOSE

Arrest Corp 3 – 4000 – 4

"Now, what to do with you…" I pondered loudly and ominously. My last opponent was stunned to submission. "I wonder," I thought aloud again, "What comes after this?" My opponent flinched again, knowing what will happen next. He can only watch as the monster he used throughout his entire career betray him. The kabuki warrior lunged forward and thrusted his pole jutte at its former controller in a flurry.

Yuuki – 4000 – 0

Arrest Corp 3 – 0 – 4 LOSE

And with that, I won. If this is the special operatives of Synchro Dimension, then they are a huge disappointment. Quite honestly, I was hoping for a tough duel, given their appearance and professionalism. I guess, in the end, it would only be a dream.

"My turn! Draw"

" **Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP**!" I heard my duel disk announced.

"What?" I snapped to the direction where I heard the voice. In fact, I recognize that voice.

"I activate **Polymerization** , I fuse **Horse of the Floral Knights** and **Sacred Knight's Spearholder.** Fusion Summon! **Centaur Mina** (Level 6/Light/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ **2200** /1600)!" I heard galloping stampeding towards my location. I turn to the source of the galloping and quickly dived away from the incoming onslaught. As I recovered, I am greeted with a violet haired woman with a claymore in one hand, and a tower shield in another. She was riding a horse… wait. Centaur Mina? A woman on a horse? Why does that sound so familiar?

I noticed that my glasses were off. I spotted it next to me and quickly put them on as I feared the worst. When I did, I get a better view of the stampeding riding. The rider was a woman with a lower half of a horse. A centaur.

In fact, she IS familiar. After all, there is only one person who used it.

"Next, I summon **Marauding Captain** (Level 3/Earth/Warrior/Effect/ **1200** /400)" I watch as a knight with a sword in each hand appear. "When Marauding Captain is summoned, I can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. With this effect, I special summon **Jutte Fighter** (Level 2/Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ **700** /900)!" I watch as a chibi kabuki appear. The very same monster that has been plaguing my thoughts since my first duel in this dimension. "Now I tune Level 3 Marauding Captain with Level 2 Jutte Fighter ( **Level 3 + Level 2 = Level 5** ). Synchro Summon!"

Who would have thought-

"Come, bring justice to us all. Level 5, **Goyo Chaser** (Level 5/Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **1900** /1000)!" A kabuki warrior appear with a jutte in one hand and a rope flail that is attached to the butt of the jutte in the other.

-that you of all people-

"Battle! Goyo Chaser ( **1900** ), Centaur Mina ( **2200** ), Direct Attack!" The kabuki warrior and the centaur knight lunged forward together and attack me with their respective weapons.

-would be a Security-

I was pushed to the ground as the rope the kabuki warrior used held me tight, leaving no room for me to struggle free. Not that I need to anyways. After all, I have already lost the moment I end my turn. I heard footsteps closing in on me. So, my opponent has finally showed her appearance. Her long waist length blonde hair, the bangs that curl away from her face, her cool emerald eyes… the signature uniform that the Security wear…

Yuuki – 0 – 0 LOSE

Sherry – 2000 – 1 WIN

* * *

Surprise!

Cliff hangers, I know. But most of you could tell what comes after this event.

I'm sorry for being late to post this chapter. First of all, with the holidays closing to an end, this means that I will be back to work again. That means, yes, another long delay before the next chapter. But rest assure, this semester is long, so I have more time compare to my previous sem, albeit little. It won't be up very frequent, that's for sure.

As you have seen, I have leaked a few spoilers to the E/E deck I created. I have completely about 50% of the deck. This is one of the many reasons why I am late with this chapter. I want to make a deck that reflects Yuuki's character well. Taking that into account, I chose his observation and deduction skills to make a deck that suits him. Then, I try to add some limitations and restrictions with the deck. Sine the deck has a built in deck excavation ability and level alteration, I try to limit them severely so that they may not appear too overpowered... in reality. Yes, in the anime, this deck is overpowered to the brim because I can simply determine what cards everyone get, but in reality, let's face it, 50% of the chance you will get dead draws.

Next, the problem with the Level alteration in all E/E monsters. Originally, I thought this is a unique mechanic. But with a bit of digging, I found out that the GaGaGa archetype did it first and are solid and balanced. So yes, I'm afraid this deck will be too overpowered with this mechanic. That is all I can say, unfortunately.

Until next time.


End file.
